


Stars

by ashina



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Hiatus, I'll try to write smut ok., Jealousy, Jimin has sweaterpaws, Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook has anxiety, Jungkook is a fine arts student, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of Harrassement, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Taekook - Bestfriends, i guess, jimin is a dancer, lots of hugs, very heavy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashina/pseuds/ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook found stars in Jimin's eyes </p><p>or</p><p>Jimin and Jungkook meet on a starry night not knowing if they would see each other again.</p><p>_____________________________________<br/>This is my first fic ever and my english is broken. Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so I hope there is not too many mistakes. I appericiate critism. Please let me know what you think.  
> My tumblr is theashina.tumblr.com hit me up if ya wanna have a chit chat

 

 

He has _always_ been a night person.

 

Back to the oldest memory of Jungkook's, it had been about _stars_. He would borrow his dad's telescope and sat on the roof for hours doing nothing but watching the sky. When he was in elementary school he had learned everything about stars and decided to become an astronaut. His dreams were ripped into pieces when his only parent, his father died. He used to love stars too and sometimes they would spend some time together on the roof. Jungkook couldn't touch his father's telescope after that. He stopped watching the stars for a long time. But eventually he had to look up when he moved to Seoul for a fine arts university, back then he had zero friends and only had stars. When his first boyfriend broke up with him all that is left were stars. When he remembered his father, stars were acompanying him through his pain. When his grades were failing, stars pushed him ahead. _Stars_ were all Jungkook had.

 

And nowadays no one could keep Jungkook indoors  when he saw a sky clear of clouds, whether it's Taehyung and they are having a movie night (and they are watching the new Iron Man movie Jungkook had been waiting for 8 months), or it's Yoongi who wants Jungkook to listen to his new tune. Jungkook likes the guys really, but the _stars are just too beautiful._ He was like this when he was a kid and he will continue to be like this. 

 

You see, Jungkook always saw himself as the weak one who couldn't succeed at life and has always been nothing but burden to the people around him. Good thing is, he had met a few people who became very close friends that would not let him ruin himself. He isn't sure if he deserves people like Taehyung and Yoongi around him. Sometimes he's not sure if he deserves a bestfriend like Taehyung. And sometimes he isn't sure why they even bothered to stay in Jungkook's life, lifting him up and getting nothing in return. He is forever thankful to Yoongi and Taehyung. Especially Taehyung. Seriously, if you hang out with Taehyung for a certain amount of time his happiness just gets rubbed off on you. If pure life energy found a human form it would be the guy. 

 

 

 

_Jungkook wonders if Taehyung vomits rainbows._

 

He was _weak_ , indeed. He just couldn't get along with people. Socializing was the biggest problem of Jungkook's. He was awkward and shy which made him seem indifferent when in reality he was trying to avoid conflict with people because he didn't want to make a stubborn impression that would lead the relationship to a dead end. He just wasn't comfortable being himself around people and it required a long time for Jungkook to get comfortable with someone's presence in his life too. No one had time or effors to spare to make friends with him. Jungkook wasn't blaming them. He wouldn't bother to endure his bullshit too if he was them. Even he couldn't cope with himself so expecting someone else to cope with him seemed he was being a selfish kid.

 

 

 

Eventually he realized he needed to somehow express himself through something. So he started painting.

 

  
_Jungkook really likes painting._ The only way to get things out of his chest was to paint since he had no friends (other than Yoongi and Taehyung which he thought he couldn't go everytime he needed to cry because honestly he was being too much and he didn't want his only friends to get tired of his problems and leave him). So he gave his all to stars and painting. Perhaps it's why Jungkook feels dazed by the night sky that looks like a black canvas that is beautifully filled with glowing dots, each of them different than the other, the more you look the more you see. Now you might say, they are all stars don't they look the same? Well Jungkook would say, _yes but it's not important how they look, what is important is what every one of them mean to you._

 

The thing is, after hundreds of sleepless nights watching the night sky, he feels like he's befriended all of the stars in the sky. Jungkook likes the way stars glow as if they are saluting an old friend. He wants to go back everyday and watch the new born stars bloom agressively with youth while the older ones fade away to the darkness as if they never existed. Nonetheless, every single one is special and Jungkook will remember.

 

Today, Jungkook didn't think the could have time to go to his hideout because he had friend duties to be done but Taehyung said he has errands to run and Jungkook was free so Jungkook called Yoongi and he seemed to be running errands aswell  _Who runs errands after midnight?_  anyways, that left Jungkook on his own in the living room sprawled on the cloudy-like couch eating popcorn and watching anime. So when he finally came to sense he was free to do as he pleased, he felt the urge to run to his hideout to watch the stars. He got up from the sofa he's spent the last 6 hours on and got dressed, nothing special just this white sweater and a pair of black jeans. 

 

A cold wave of air hit him as soon as he stepped out of his apartment. Jungkook's place was warm but outside was pretty chill. Not so much of a freezing chill but more of a relaxing chill. In all honesty Jungkook thought this was a perfect night to just shut down his senses and just follow where the stars take him.

 

Until,

 

Until he reached his hideout to only see the treehouse knocked down on the ground along with the tree itself. There were green leaves everywhere. Well he might've spend only a year here but he feels empty seeing all of his memories broken down to pieces. There were people who had yellow hats around the area where the treehouse was and they seemed to be planning something. He felt the anxiety creep on him when the thought of asking someone what is going on appeared on his mind.

 

 

He began walking without knowing where he was going. He  ~~couldn't~~  didn't look back. He didn't feel like paying attention to anything so he let his muscle memory walk him through the streets of Seoul.  _It's just a treehouse._  He couldn't keep himself from feeling overwhelmed whatsoever.  _Yes ,_  he thought, _it is a treehouse but it wasn't just any treehouse._  It was hishideout which helped him survive the first year of college. It hellped him zone out when he most neded it. Even when he felt like he couldn't breathe after the night he was told  _it didn't work, he was embarrassing, they had to end it_  under a stunning sky, stars lighting up their faced with their reflections from Han river's calm water, he went to the treehouse _._  Treehouse was his getaway from life, from people. It was his shelther. And yet, today he saw his shelther in pieces on the laying on the ground.

 

_He didn't cry._

 

Normally, Jungkook would just curse at his luck and go back home to cry but tonight he feels like he has to go there and see the stars. He is pissed but bitter. It feels too much all of a sudden.

 

_He needs to see the stars._

 

It has been almost a month since the last time he took time for himself to take breather.

So he takes the bus to Han River. It's not like he has anywhere else to go. Even if the place is filled with memories that has Jungkook crying into his pillow quietly as if someone would hear him in his dull empty apartment devoid of joy _._

  
_No, no one would hear him. Even if he wanted them to_. 

 

So he went there anyway, the reasons being that the sky doesn't look nearly as beautiful when you look at it from another place than  ~~their~~  his particular spot and not knowing where else to go. 

The bus is almost empty because it's past midnight, it's Sunday and people have work routines so nothing suprising. Luckily Jungkook didn't have classes on Moday. Bus came to an agressive stop at Han river, it almost felt like driver got the memo a little late. Jungkook gets off the bus, adjusting his clothes. He felt cold because of the sudden atmosphere change. Driver of the bus must've turned the air conditioning on to ease the chill air. It didn't take him long to get used to the cold atmosphere though. After a little slow walk that didn't take more than 5 minutes, 

 

 

 

There he was.

 

Standing where he lost his everything.

 

  
_He_  was his everything.

 

  
_Shit_ ,

 

Jungkook just couldn't hold on to things tight enough could he.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He expected to be sobbing his heart out by the time he gets home. Yet he went there anyway. He didn't go there to remember  _him_ , he went there to remind himself he wasn't good enough for anyone and that he was bound to be alone.

 

What he didn't expect was a silhouttte sitting on Jungkook's spot. Jungkook's breath hitched when he thought the presence might belong to the person who belonged to Jungkook once.He didn't realize a part of him was hoping  _him_  to be there like old times. His hopes left when his eyes took the figure further; probably short, he couldn't tell precisely beause he was sitting , ash blond hair peeking under the red beanie. The oversized sweather -Jungkook guessed he was wearing- contrasted with his small body. As his eyes processed what he was seeing he realized the stranger was.. Shaking..? Jungkook couldn't tell because the lights that are reflecting from the surface of the water were making it difficult. He slowly approached the figure that was currently sitting on his spot. As he was walking towards the boy he no longer had a doubt that he was crying. He didn't know what to do. He tried to remember what Taehyung did to him when he cried. He didn't know why he felt like he had to do something. Would it be too creepy if he just went and asked him what was wrong? Maybe he should just walk away like nothing happened. No, Jungkook couldn't bring himself to walk away because he wouldn't want anyone to walk away from him when he was crying. Jungkook thought  _he probably wants someone to talk to_. But what if he's the type  to want to be alone when they're crying? Jungkook would respect that but what if he really needed help? 

 

What if's are never come to an end. He needed to make a move.

 

He felt the anxiety slowly but surely fill up his stomach but he contiuned to walk nevertheless. He was now facing the boy's back.

 

"U-Umm excuse me?" he said unsurely.

 

Jungkook saw the boy jump in suprise a little and he tried to wipe tears away while turning to face the stranger behind him. 

 

At that moment when he saw the boy's almond shaped eyes, the corners of his eyes were shining because of the left out wetness and Jeon Jungkook  _could_  see that in the boys eyes there was a galaxy full of stars waiting to be discovered. He never thought he could see stars in someone's eyes and yet here he is trying not to get lost in them. 

 

"I-I'm sorry you just looked like yo-you.. I-I- Don't mind me I will just leave." Jungkook stuttered. Suddenly he didn't know what to do with his body and the anxiety that was now filling him up wasn't helping it. He was expecting the stranger to agree and let Jungkook leave.

 

The stranger, was definitely the type to want to be alone when crying but the boy who is standing in front of him looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Jimin didn't know why it was a big deal for him, the taller was practically hypervantilating about the whole situation. It's not like he didn't have other people before to come up to him when he was crying, he would just thank them for caring and ask them if he could be left alone. It was normal but the boy looked guilty as if he accidently killed the president of America. Jimin was far too tired to deal with someone, he just wanted to shoo him away but he felt it would make the boy feel even worse. Jimin sighed internally. He had to deal with it.

 

 

 

"It's okay." He smiled hoping it didn't look fake. Jimin was a natural actor so it was really hard to tell if he was faking it or not. Though Hoseok told him  _his real smiles looked nothing like the fake ones because real ones had his eyes glow_. Jimin thought it was stupid.

 

"Thank you for paying attention." he continued.

 

Jungkook felt better when the stranger smiled although he knew it wasn't %100 sincere. It made him relax a bit though.

 

"I-It's just I come here often I-I'm sorry I wasn't expecting a-anyone to be here and I-I just saw you were kind of c-crying...I didn't know what to do.. I think I should leave." Wow. Jungkook could make not 1 but 5 sentences. Now,  _that_  is a record.

 

 

 

Jungkook  _did_  mean what he said, he would leave plus, his anxiety was telling him to  _get the fuck out of there_  but was it bad that he wanted to look at the strangers eyes a little longer? and he can't just run away after getting this far in a conversation with a stranger. He needs to get rid of anxiety and this is the chance.

 

Jimin is one of those people who just care about everything and everyone too much that they are not aware of their own problems and when they finally come to realize their own problems, it's like a train wreck. This train wreck contains a shit ton of self-loathing mixed with awareness of loneliness and flaws. On the outside, they are just perfect people whom you would never use their name in the same sentence as 'weak' and who will make you think you are lucky to have them in your life. They would comfort you through almost  everything and they are like human sized teddy bears who would just hug you and absorb your sadness with their fluffy-like aura. Because they don't appear like they need help, you could mistake them as if they are totally happy but in reality they need all the love you could give them because if you don't give them, they won't ask for it themselves. Some people call them 'Givers'.

 

 

Now that he thinks of it, maybe Jimin geniuenly wants company for once. Only to understand what it's like to be on the comforted side. He isn't sure how a stranger whom he doesn't even know their name could comfort him whatsoever. He is going to try to allow him.

 

"You don't have to leave. And please stop saying you are sorry, I was the one who invaded your place, right? Why don't you um.. sit down?" he gestured next to the space on the stone ground where he was sitting. Jimin felt his voice fairly shaking. It was awkward and both of them felt it.

 

Jungkook was getting better. He was not shaking anymore. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans before he sat where the smaller gestured him to. There was no contact. There were a few moments of silence before Jungkook spoke up, suprising himself.

 

"So.. w-what happened?" he regretted it immidiately. It probably sounded rude. Like _out of all of the things you could say you chose the dumbest and rudest thing. Smooth Jeon, smooth._

 

Jimin's eyes widened slightly due to the bluntness of the stranger. It was kind of rude but the blond knew by Jungkook's expressions that he felt bad after asking it, Jimin chuckled. He found the efforts that the taller was showing..  ~~cute~~  worth dealing with. But he was miserably failing at not showing his nervousness.  _He's not good at hiding is he?_

 

"Well that was direct." Jimin said. He can't bring himself to lower his guard. 

 

_Maybe he can't be comforted after all._

 

"Y-you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry." Jungkook said sounding guilty.

 

"Okay. Let's start again then. Hi, I'm Jimin." Jimin said smiling and trying to encourage Jungkook. He felt sorry for the boy because it must be hard for him to interact with strangers since he could tell the other didn't have much experience. Yet he came and tried to help Jimin despite the anxiousness, although you could not say he was succeeding. Jimin appericiated the gesture nonetheless.

 

"Uh hi, I'm Jungkook. It's nice to meet you." Jungkook tried to smile but he knew it looked ugly and super fake. He was never good at this anyways.

 

"It's nice to meet you too, Jungkook-ssi." Jimin didn't say anything about the smile even if the sensed the fakeness. 

 

Jungkook is feeling brave for once. He's got this.

 

"Uh.. Jimin-ssi?" 

 

"Yes?"

 

"W-Whats your favourite color?" Jungkook wanted to drown in his own embarrassment the moment words left this lips. It didn't sound _this_ dumb in his mind. 

 

At this point Jimin is sure Jungkook has zero history with a stranger. It's cute.

 

"Never really thought of it but I like blue the most, I think. What's yours?" he answered trying to sound interested.

 

Jungkook's shoulders relaxed. He was glad Jimin didn't think it was stupid.

 

"I think red is the best of all but blue is nice too." Jungkook wants to applaud himself for _actually_  carrying a conversation this far.

 

"Do you have any pets, Jungkook-ssi?" Jimin asked.

 

"I used to have a dog named Diego but he uh.. he's not with us anymore. How about you?" 

 

"Oh.. I'm sorry for your loss. I never had a pet but I've always wanted one."

 

"Have you thought about what you wanted to get?" Jungkook was curious if Jimin was a cat person or a dog person.

 

"I guess I'd really like a dog or a hamster." Jimin answered.

 

After an hour or so talking about  _nothings,_ a few lines that makes Jungkook stutter and some words which make Jimin giggle (which Jungkook _swears_  Jimin's eyes  _glow_ ) the atmosphere seems comfortable.

 

Jungkook didn't see this coming. He thought it would be super awkward to spend 10 minutes with a stranger let alone an hour. But this time the difference was he really was trying to be himself because he knew he sucked at pretending anyways. So why not try to be honest this time?

 

The best thing about this whole thing is  _(Jungkook thinks it is,)_  that Jungkook got to look in Jimin's eyes for more than  _an hour_.  _60+ minutes._  Normally he would be afraid to look someone in the eyes but 

_Jimin's eyes look so pretty Jungkook can't look away._

There was a comfortable silence between two males. Jungkook almost forgot he came here to look at the stars. 

 

He  _was_  looking at the stars though, well maybe  _not technically._

He looked up. Zero clouds. He could see familiar constellations. Now that Jungkook looks at the sky, he automatically feels relaxed, it comforts him, seeing his friends after a long time. And they look as breath taking as ever.

 

"It's pretty." Jimin stated as if reading Jungkook's mind.

 

Jungkook got caught up and he didn't feel Jimin looking at him.

 

"Yeah, especially Gemini and Leo constellations are so bright today." he said just above a murmur. He didn't pay attention to what he was saying. And Jimin didn't know which ones were the Gemini and Leo constellations.

 

"Which ones are them?" Jimin asked squinting his eyes while looking up at the sky as if that was going to make things appear. He wished he knew. Jungkook sounded like a professional astronologist.

 

"..huh?" It took Jungkook a moment or two to register the question. He was now looking at a squint face Jimin and  _oh my god it is the cutest thing Jungkook has ever seen ".._ Oh, they are there _"_   he pointed at the constellations.

 

Jimin tried his hardest not to laugh but Jungkook was too cute.  _How was Jimin supposed to see where Jungkook was pointing at?_

He started laughing so hard he literallly threw himself on the ground, hands on his stomach. He was making high pitched noises and Jungkook was about to ask where the melody was coming from. 

 

If Jungkook swore Jimin's eyes glowed earlier, then now (even though he can't see his eyes because they disappeared into two lines that are curing at the ends,) he swears he's watching the sun born. Jimin is glowing, it's not just his eyes. And Jungkook feels warm.

_So warm._

 

Jungkook's decided that his favourite Jimin concept is definitely Laughing Jimin.

 

"Ho-How am I su-supposed to see where you're pointing a-at?" Jimin blurted out between laughs

 

Jungkook didn't realize he was smiling. 

 

"Here, see that one? There three bright stars, connect the dots under it, it looks like a lion, that is Leo. Do you see it?" he laid down and got closer to Jimin. Their heads were almost touching. 

 

"Jungkook-ssi, there is no lion there. You are making it up." Jimin chuckled

 

"No, there it is. Look." he connected the dots with his finger.

 

"Ohh.. Doesn't it look more like a horse? Where is Gemini then?"

 

"It's on the right. You see the two stick figures holding hands? That is Gemini." Jungkook drew with his finger

 

"Why does one have longer legs? That's not fair." Jimin commented without realizing the pout on his own face.

 

Jungkook had  _never_  thought of this before and it was  _so_  hilarious. 

 

It was now Jimin's time to adore the other male's laughing figure. Jungkook's laugh was low and almost silent but it would go higher at the end. Jimin feels warm.

 

_So warm._

He wanted to hear more

 

"How rude." Jimin stated sounding totally offended.

 

It made Jungkook crack up even more and now he was panting. 

 

"What if, like, Leo decided to chase them? What would she do? Her sister would run and she would be left behind because of her short ass legs." Jimin sounded so serious it made the situation x50 funnier.

 

Jungkook's cheeks hurt and he can't breathe.

 

Jimin listens to Jungkook's laughs until they are faded into giggles then into chuckles. Jungkook is still smiling. He looks up at Gemini.  _Jimin is totally right._ he thinks.  _How rude._

Another comfortable silence falls between them, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

 

"Jimin-ssi?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I don't know if I should be saying this.. but uh, I just want to say sorry for..um you know, interrupting your time with yourself, maybe you'd rather be alone and I respect that. I'm not sure why you even agreed to my company but..I- Uh I just want you to know I feel like you are a strong person and you could get over whatever that makes you sad." Jungkook said not looking at Jimin's face.

 

_Maybe Jimin was comforted after all._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's 3 in the morning when they decided to go home after an extra hour of talking about stars. They got up from where they laid down. Jungkook could now see the height difference quite clearly. Jimin looked so small that Jungkook felt like he should protect the new 'friend' he's made.

 

"Are you walking home, Jimin-ssi?"

 

"Yeah it's not really near here but I like walking."

"Do you uh like, want me to walk you?" Jungkook asked.

 

Jimin gave him a puzzled look.  _Oh, he thinks Jungkook is weird now, great._

"No-Nothing weird I swear. I-It's just not safe you know" Jungkook tried to defend himself.

 

"Jungkook-ssi, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I do this often and nothing happened to me. Besides I'm very capable of defending myself. Go home. You look tired." soft smile was playing on Jimin's lips.

Jungkook is defiinitely tired but he wants Jimin safe home.  _He shouldn't be walking in this hour_. 

"How about a cab then?" Jungkook tried to argue.

"There's no cabs around here in this hour though. Seriously I want to walk."

"I'll call one? Or let me walk you." said Jungkook.

Jimin thought it was really sweet that he wanted to walk with him but Jungkook looked really tired. He told him to go home but Jungkook was having none of it. Jimin sighed.

"Let's..Let's just walk okay?" Jimin felt that Jungkook was not going to give up so he agreed. Jungkook looked content with the answer.

The walk was fine. Jungkook got slightly closer to Jimin whenever a person who looked like they had a potential of killing Jimin was walking beside them. Jimin was aware of it, of course. It wasn't exactly pleasant that Jungkook thought he wasn't strong enough to defend himself but it was...nice that he was worried about Jimin's safety. 

 

Jimin knew Jungkook was kind of a kitten trying to look like a lion. And at first glance, Jungkook did look like lion, and he sure looked like he could fuck you up if you messed with him. He had broad shoulders and he was tall. But once you talk to him... Well... You would doubt if this kid could even hurt a fly. At least that's what Jimin thinks.

 

Jungkook, on the other hand, is happy that he got to protect Jimin from those nasty looking people. 

After 30 minutes of walking, they reached Jimin's front door. Jungkook was literally sleepwalking. _This kid._

 

"Here we are. This is my house." Jimin exclaimed.

 

"It looks nice." stated Jungkook looking at the house.

 

"I hope you are not one of those psychopath murderers who spend time with their victims to learn where they live and kill them the next day."

 

"N-No I-I swear I'm sorry I won't even re-remem-" the changes in Jungkook's personality were  _so cute_.

 

"Jungkook-ssi, It's a joke." Jimin laughed, lightly putting his hand on a shoulder of a panicking Jungkook for a second.

 

(Right then, Jungkook saw Jimin's sweaterpaws.  _Fucking sweaterpaws_.) 

 

Jimin took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. And now, it was time to say goodbye.

 

"So uh, it was nice spending time with you Jimin-ssi."

 

"Yeah it was really nice. So um.. see you around..? I guess."

 

"Mhm.. Sleep tight." Jungkook yawned. He wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. 

 

"You too." Jimin smiled.

 

They waved at each other and Jungkook started walking to the bus stop he saw earlier when they were walking to Jimin's house.

 

He arrived to his own house and opened the door to see Taehyung and Yoongi waiting for him on the kitchen table. Of course they both had spare keys in case they need to check up on Jungkook.

 

"Look who's here." It was Yoongi who broke the silence as Jungkook kicked out his shoes

 

"I thought you two were busy?"

 

"Why aren't you aswering your phone?" Taehyung asked with a frown. He was worried.

 

"I left it at home, hyung." answered stepping into the kitchen and looking for something to eat.  _He was starving._

"We were worried, you know. Where were you?" Yoongi said with a soft tone.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I was at Han river. I didn't know you would come. I will take my phone with me next time. I'm really sorry." he said looking both his hyungs in the eye.

 

 

 

They knew Jungkook went there every now and then. They knew why Jungkook went there. Taehyung didn't think it was healthy for him because he couldn't just keep torturing himself constantly remembering what happened there.

 

"It's okay, Jungkook. Just make sure we can reach you next time, okay?" Taehyung didn't look mad at him anymore.

 

"Alright, hyung. So why are you two here?" asked Jungkook biting the sandiwch he found in the frige.

 

Taehyung and Yoongi exchanged looks. Taehyung bit his lip and spoke up.

 

"Um we were doing something and then something happened and we thought we had to tell you and then we came here but you weren't home so we were worried and we- Uhh, Yoongi-hyung a little help here?"

"Just get it over with, Taehyung." his voice was soft.

 

"Hyung, maybe we should tell him tomorrow or something, it's so late. Look at him. He needs sleep. What if he feels bad? how am I supposed to-"

 

"Hyung just tell me what it is."

 

"We are in a relationship, Jungkook." Yoongi exclaimed

 

He stopped chewing on his sandwich. His eyes widened. 

 

"Wait, 'relationship' as in 'boyfriends'?" Jungkook was startled.

 

There was a few moments of silence where they both nodded.

 

"Jungkookie, promise me you won't feel alone?" Taehyung looked genuienly worried.

 

Of course, Taehyung would be worried. Being in a relationship with Yoongi meant less time with Jungkook. And Taehyung knew his bestfriend would feel left out. Of course, he would. His closest friends were dating and that made Jungkook the third wheel. It felt weird already. But if Taehyung was happy then what mattered? Jungkook thought Taehyung deserved all the love on earth and Yoongi was the best person to give it to him. Like, at least he  _knew_  the guy. What if Taehyung was dating a stranger and that person didn't happen to like Jungkook? Then he couldn't see his bestfriend at all. This was okay. He trusts Yoongi and He trusts Taehyung too. He's sure they wouldn't do anything to hurt each other.    

"What? Of course I won't, hyung. I've always thought you could make each other happy. I'm so happy for you." Jungkook commented. He sounded sure.

Taehyung's shoulders relaxed. Yoongi was smirking. They both looked relieved. 

"Now that, that is out of the way, go to bed, kid. You look awful." Yoongi told Jungkook patting his shoulder with a grin on his face.

Jungkook waved Taehyung and Yoongi goodbyes and went to his room. He was too tired to brush his teeth.

 

The last thing he thought before sleep enveloped him was Jimin's pretty eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this chapter "My weak english game is showing"  
> If you read this please leave comments. Or come scream at my face @theashina on tumblr.  
> I want to know what you think. And btw this chapter will determine if I'll contiue the fic or nah. So I'm just sayin. Comments are important.

It was just a normal Friday, Jungkook went to school with Taehyung, he ate lunch, he talked to his teachers. Nothing out of ordinary.

 

  
_Then what happened?_ I can hear you asking.

 

The answer is:  _Taehyung_.

 

_Kim Taehyung happened._

"Come on, Jungkook you are only taking painting and concept art classes. You have like 2 more classes that you can fill up. Why don't you try taking something other than art-stuff? Or if you don't want to attend an actual class you can like maybe participate in the upcoming music festival or something? I heard they needed dancers and vocals." 

 

" _Hyung_ , I'm not even good at those. Besides I want to focus on art so can you please let it go now?" He sighed.

 

"Jeon Jungkook, I have 3 words for you:  _What. The. Fuck?_ You have a waaaay better voice than the last person our university sent to National Young Vocals Contest. And do not even get me started about how you dance. Why don't you listen to your hyung and just attend to the goddamn audition?"

 

"Kim Taehyung, I have one word for you: No. And you are exagerating it." 

 

"Jungkook have you ever heard your own voice? Or seen yourself dance? Because you clearly don't look like you have... You know what? Scratch that. I bet you $55,30 that you can't get chosen for the music festival vocals or the dance team." Taehyung waited for Jungkook's reply like a fisher would wait for his fishing rod to catch a fish.

 

_Bingo._

 

Taehyung knew Jungkook had no money and G-Dragon was releasing his new album in 48 days. And it costed $55,30, shipping included. Taehyung was a professional. And he was going to get Jungkook to audition.

 

There were a few moments of glaces where no word exchange was needed.

"You found out about the album huh?" Jungkook was surrendering and he could see Taehyung's eyes lighting up.

 

What could  _possibly_  go wrong? Jungkook  _did_  think his friend had a point. He had to distract himself anyway.

 

"I'll take that as a yes."  _Taehyung and his boxy grins_.

 

"Hyung, y-you're coming with me right? I can't-" Jungkook had anxiety. So he needed his bestfriend to be with him.

 

"Of course, Jungkookie~ It will be sooo much fun." Taehyung pinched Jungkook's cheeks.

 

They found out that the auditions were held in the following two weeks. Weekends involved. There were 3 sub vocal spots to fill and dance team was looking for extras like back dancers and backstage volunteers.  _Wow, the best spots were already taken and auditions weren't starting in a week_. Well it was okay with Jungkook, he didn't want to be in the spotlight anyway. But Taehyung kept whining to Yoongi about how their Jungkookie was better than the asshole main vocal,  _what was his name? Kihyun or something.._  


 

It was the second week and The Taehyung-Yoongi Situation™, was suprisingly normal. It was like nothing has changed between them other than a few more meaningful glances they threw at each other. Taehyung was Taehyung and Yoongi was Yoongi. Their actions around Jungkook didn't change. However, Jungkook tried to reduce the amount of skinship because Taehyung was just too touchy and he kind of guessed Yoongi would appericiate if his boyfriend wasn't all over someone else even if it were Jungkook.

 

Now that he thinks of it, almost a week has passed since he met Jimin. He went there again.Twice. But there was no sign of blond hair or sweater paws or a glowing aura or the most beautiful eyes on earth. Jungkook thought Jimin had better things to do. _Why did he even get the idea Jimin would want to meet with him again? Stupid._  


Taehyung decided that they should go to auditions the first week because he thought those spots would be taken by the second week. Jungkook wanted to make sure he's ready so he suggested to go for first week's Saturday when both Jungkook and Taehyung didn't have classes. That way he could prepare himself both mentally and phisically. Taehyung was being salty but Jungkook couldn't afford to humiliate himself in front of people as if his anxiety wasn't enough. He needed time to be sure he's good enough.

 

 

Taehyung, being the social butterfly he was, found some people from the dance team and vocal team to collect info. Turns out there was more than one team, there was one hip-hop, one modern dance, one traditional korean dances, and various others. 

 

He had always wondered why their campus was as big as the spaceship in the Independence Day movie. Turns out it was not because they wanted students' legs apart from their body (read: Taehyung was studying photography in the building farthest away from the school gate and his legs screamed everytime he had to meet Jungkook who was studying art in the building closest to the gate.) but something useful like providing space for social activities.  

 

Anyways, the active dance teams were hip-hop and modern dance. From what he has learned, in order to pull off modern dance even if you are only a back dancer which they often didn't need at all, you have to be trained so you can't just walk in and be like _hey, I came to audition._ So hip-hop it was. As for vocals, you just had to have decent knowledge on singing and if your voice was pretty you'd get chosen. Nothing complicated. Even if Taehyung didn't get chosen, he was sure Jungkook was going to be chosen.

 

_He just had something special in his voice. Something different._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook was trying to work on his singing but the notes just weren't coming out right.

 

He keeps having flashbacks to his life in Busan when he was around 12. When his father was busy and he was alone with his 'babysitter'. Jungkook was mad at his father because he could manage to be alone in their house.  _He wasn't a kid. He was 12 now_. He didn't need some stranger keeping an eye on him. But that day, when a really beautiful girl around her 20's came in their house, Jungkook hesitated, because her smile didn't feel like it belonged to "some stranger". It felt familiar and warm. He didn't know why but it was confusing him. He's learned that her name was Mina and Mina told him that he could call her 'noona'. 

 

Jungkook wondered why his father didn't just hire some old lady to take care of him so he asked Mina. Mina laughed so sweet Jungkook blushed. 

 

Mina was a conservatory student. And in order to continue chasing her dreams she needed money. That is why she was with Jungkook now. Mina told Jungkook that he was a man and that she hoped he'd understand her condition.

 

Jungkook decided he liked Mina.

 

Mina's visits were more frequent now. Jungkook asked his father if he could increase Mina's payment because she was chasing her dreams. His father laughed but did it anyways.

 

He felt like he needed to support Mina because she was working hard and she had promised to Jungkook that she would never give up on her dreams. She was going to become a star. Everyone needed to hear her beautiful voice.  

 

It had been months and from the outside they looked like sister-brother. She would sing and ask Jungkook how it was. They would write songs together and try to rhyme. Sometimes they even rapped. During the process, Jungkook learned how to sing. Mina told him everything he had to know. Jungkook felt proud of himself when he was told that he was a natural. 

 

It was Jungkook's 14th birthday when Mina stopped coming. He didn't see her for 3 months. And one day, she appeared on their doorstep. She looked so different that Jungkook couldn't tell it was her at the first glace. He heard her talk to his father and her voice was hoarse. She didn't feel warm anymore. Mina's face was sunken and she looked old. Jungkook wanted to cry. He ran away to his bedroom.

 

When she was done talking to Jungkook's father she visited Jungkook's room. Jungkook was sitting cross-legged on his covers. Mina came and sit at the end of Jungkook's bed. She asked a few questions to Jungkook about his life to only get quiet replies in return. The room was silent.

 

"I couldn't, Jungkook. I-I gave up I-"

 

"But you promised!"

 

"I know, hey, hey, Jungkook, look at me, please don't cry-"

 

"Get out."

 

"Jungkook, please let me-"

 

"Noona. I told you to get out."

 

He didn't sing properly after that. He only subconsciously sang in shower or in the kitchen while making himself a sandwich.

 

He never saw Mina agair nor he wanted to.

 

 

He shouldn't be affected so much. After all, a lot of people give up on their dreams, just like how Jungkook gave up on being an astronaut. Maybe it was just that Jungkook thought his noona could actually make it and she gave up so easily, he was angry. There was no point on focusing on the negative now, they had pretty good times too and those were the ones that Jungkook should be focusing on. He was grateful to Mina for everything. So maybe it was time to let it go and remember his memories with a smile on his face rather than staying mad at her. Besides, Mina would probably be proud of him for daring to audition when there are tons of people who were from the conservatory of their school. 

 

Jungkook decided that he would go and ask if there was a certain song they had to perform or were they free to sing whatever to the audition. Because he wanted to sing  _their_  song. 

 

Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Taehyung. He accepted the call and listened to Taehyung until he was done transferring the information he's collected.

 

"So we can sing whatever?" Jungkook asked. 

 

"Yup, have you thought of what you want to sing? I think I'm going to sing-"

 

"Weight In Gold, yes, hyung, it's your favourite song I know."

 

"So rude. Anyways, you didn't answer my question." whined through the speaker.

Jungkook didn't tell Taehyung about Mina. He didn't tell Taehyung about a lot of things even though he's his bestfriend. It wasn't important anyways. He didn't need to bother Taehyung with unnecessary information about his past.

 

"There is this song in my mp3 though I don't know who the song belongs to but I like her voice so I'm going to choose that, I think." he lied. _Fuck_  he was bad at lying. And his bestfriend would most likely notice.

 

Taehyung did notice Jungkook's attempt at lying but it didn't make sense why he would lie about something like this so he just blamed his phone's speakers for Jungkook's trembling voice.

 

"Alright, then Jungkookie~. Oh I almost forgot to ask Is it okay if we don't attend them the same day? Like singing Saturday and dancing Sunday? Is that okay with you?" he waited for Jungkook's answer.

 

"Sure, hyung, it's totally fine. but uh, I was thinking maybe we shouldn't go for dancing you know? At least not for the festival."

"Why are you chickening out?"

 

"I'm not chickening out, hyung, infact I  _want_  to dance but there's no fun in being a back dancer or staff."

 

"Well, for that matter, there is no fun in being a sub vocal too but you are going for it."

 

Jungkook sighs internally and eternally. Dancing was cool. He really liked dancing. There were times he tried to cover dances of his favourite choreographers but he never showed anyone because it looked weird on him. He needed to be trained in which he had no idea how he could do that on his own and he didn't know if he could even reach the state were he can be presented as a back dancer in like 5 days even if he found a way. Plus he had to work on his vocals to actually have a chance to perform as a sub vocal and wasting time to become a back dancer was pointless. Dance wasn't easy and it had to be done properly.

 

Taehyung didn't look like he was going to let Jungkook retreat.

 

_~~Lightbulb.~~ _

 

_Wait a second._

 

"What if I told you," Jungkook was _so_  going to regret this "that I would start taking dance classes if we didn't attend to  _this_  dance audition?"

 

"Nice try, _Jeon Jungkook_. I thought you were better than this."

"Hyung, I'm serious. Weren't you the one who told me to fill up my spare class hours?"

"Are you for real right now? Jungkook you are aware that I can't come with you if you take it as a class, right?"

 

Jungkook wasn't aware.  _Of course_. Suddenly he wanted to back up but he couldn't just live under a rock. He had to be able to do things without Taehyung because he wasn't always going to be there for Jungkook. It was just a class. 

 

What could  _possibly_  go wrong?

 

"Yes, hyung, I know." He said after a pause.

 

"Our Jungkookie is growing up so fast." Taehyung fake cried.

 

"Whatever you say, hyung."

 

"Hey I'll tell you what, do you want me to introduce you to someone from dance team? At least I would have an eye on you and you could be friends with him, huh? Whatcha say Jungkookie?"

 

"I don't know, hyung..." Jungkook wasn't sure if he could deal with it. But after the night he's spent with Jimin, he feels more confident about his social skills.

 

"He's the person I got the info from. He's super nice I promise. Well, I met him today but he seems nice. He is the instructor of the dance team or something..." Taehyung said.

 

"Okay... I guess?" he agreed not quite trusting Taehyung. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Monday, in which Jungkook didn't have classes but he went to school because Taehyung said he would introduce him to this person who is supposed to be nice and all. Jungkook didn't have sleep last night because he tried to find the USB he and Mina put the audio files in. Luckily he found it after searching for 6 hours. It was 4 am when he went to bed.It was not like he was going to go to bed if he found the USB earlier, though. He must look like a zombie right now and yet Taehyung is dragging him to the place where they are supposed to meet the guy.  _Why did Taehyung have to choose Monday?_ He told Taehyung that he was up all night and asked if it could be another day but his bestfriend insisted. Jungkook misses his bed. And he is sure his bed misses him too.  _Poor bed_ , it has probably gotten used to Jungkook's company every Monday. It must feel  _very sad_. Jungkook could feel his bed being upset with him because he didn't cuddle it like he did last week.

 

_Last week's Monday._

 

 

_Then it hit him like a ~~(fire)~~ truck. Jungkook totally forgot about going to Han river that Sunday night because he was too occupied. Shit. What if Jimin went there?  What if he waited for Jungkook? Because he said 'see you around' and- Fuck. What if he never comes back? What if Jungkook can't see him again? _

  
_Jimin,_ indeed _, did not forget_  


 

He sat there for hours, hoping the taller would show up. Don't get Jimin wrong though. It's not like he's attached to Jungkook or anything. He was going to go to Han river anyways. He didn't do it because he wanted to meet Jungkook once again and learn more about constellations. Pfft. Nope. Not at all.

 

Eventually Jimin decided to go back home. It was like 5 am and he had dance practice tomorrrow. He needed to get some sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook and Taehyung were now in the café inside the campus. Taehyung looked around. He must've seen what he was looking for so he started walking towards the back of the café. Jungkook followed him. He needed to focus the issue at hand. Taehyung stopped when he reached the table where a brunette guy who looked older than them but too young to be a teacher was sitting.

 

"Hello, Hoseok-hyung?" Taehyung said trying to get the brunette's attention. 'Hyung'? _Since when they are casual with each other? Didn't Taehyung say they just met the other day?_  

 

 

"Oh, Hi, Taehyung-ah." he smiled brightly (So fucking bright Jungkook feels a need to wear sunglasses.) gesturing them to sit down. Jungkook felt like smiling just looking at the person in front of him. He looked so...  _alive_ unlike Jungkook who was regretting his life choices.

 

"This is my friend I told you about. Jungkook." Taehyung explained sitting down.

 

"Uh, h-hi." Jungkook sat down. He was trying.

 

"He's a bit shy, hyung. He'll get used to you." Taehyung commented.

 

"It's alright, Jungkook. You can call me hyung by the way." he sent an understanding smile to Jungkook.  _Wow_ , he seemed _so_  friendly. 

 

"I'll go get something to drink~" Taehyung stood up and walked away leaving Jungkook and Hoseok alone.

 

"So, Jungkook, you want to take dance classes?" Hoseok started after a few moments of silence.

 

"I-I don't know if I have talent or anything but Taehyung-hyung suggested I fill up my spare class hours so um- It's a long story but I kind of ended up promising him that I would take dance classes so..." Jungkook expalined. He was getting better at this.

 

"Do you like dancing though? Or, like, are you doing it because you promised him? Don't get me wrong I'm not judging. It's just you shouldn't do anything unless you want to. Don't feel like you have to do it. I'll talk to Taehyung if you want me to." his voice was so soft and understanding. 

 

"Thank you, hyung. At first, I didn't want to but now that I think about it, I can use some stress relief. And I'm pretty good with music so uh- why not? I guess.." Jungkook replied.

 

Hoseok looked in Jungkook's eyes for a second trying to understand if he was telling the truth, then smiled.

 

"Alright then. When are you starting?" he asked.

 

"I've never thought of that.. Maybe after the festival?"

 

"That's like in 2 months Jungkook-ah. I think you should come wtih me and take a look on how things work. How does that sound?" he offered, still wearing a smile.

 

Taehyung was back with three cans of cola. He must've heard the last part.

 

"Yeah, Jungkookie, how about that?" Taehyung said opening his drink.

 

"I don't know if I should.." he trailed off.

 

"It's okay if you don't want to, I'm not pushing you." Hoseok reminded him opening his drink aswell.

 

Taehyung started talking about something irrelevant like when was the exam season and Hoseok seemed to be interested in the topic so they started a mini conversation. Jungkook silently listened to them.

 

"Uh Hoseok-hyung?" Jungkook spoke up when Taehyung and Hoseok's mini chat came to an end.

 

"I'm listening." 

 

"How many people come regularly? Like how many students attend to the class on average?

 

"Not too much, 10-15 something."

 

"Can I um- come with you if your offer's still on?" 

"Of course you can. It's 11:20 and practice starts in 20 minutes. We have to leave in 10 so I can show you around, alright?"

 

 

Hoseok and Jungkook did as they planned. Taehyung gave Jungkook an ecouraging wink as they walked out of the café. 

 

Jungkook felt safe with Hoseok. He knew he could leave whenever he wanted to because Hoseok said he wouldn't push Jungkook. He was just going to have a look.

 

They were now entering the practice room. He could see people stretching on the floor. Instructing others and practicing some moves together. It didn't look more than 10 people. The atmosphere seemed pretty friendly. 

 

"Alright everyone, gather up." Jungkook heard Hoseok.

 

"This is Jungkook and he will be joining us, I hope you get along well." Hoseok continued.

 

"We will be learning a new chareoghraphy today and we have to complete it by the festival. Make sure you stretch well." he added.

 

So time went by. Jungkook stretched with the help of Hoseok and a few other people. He learned the first part of the chareography pretty well. Hoseok was complimenting everyone and touching Jungkook's back supportively from time to time. Jungkook didn't feel this pumped in a long time. He listened everything carefully and remembered all the parts correctly. When they were going over what they've learned in a one-take video Jungkook was one of the few people who didn't mess up. He's got a lot of praises from Hoseok and _hey, he felt like he could do this every week._ They watched the video and yes, Jungkook  _did_  look stiff as he expected but he  _could_  work on this.

 

They wrapped up for the day and Hoseok gestured Jungkook who was still trying to make sure he doesn't forget the chareography to come sit beside him. Jungkook went and took the bottle of water Hoseok was now offering him. He sat down where he was gesturing him to.

 

"So..?" said Hoseok, still panting a little.

 

"Umm.. It's nice. I mean I thought I would have trouble interacting with the people but they seem friendly so it was no problem. And the dancing itself really made me relax. I don't think I would regret taking classes."

 

"That's good to hear because you have potential." he patted Jungkook's shoulder, smiling.

 

They exchanged numbers and had a comfortable mini chat about how Jungkook could be better than Hoseok in no time. Jungkook blushed at the praises Hoseok was giving him.

 

 Jungkook didn't think he would say this but he's glad he's met Hoseok and other people in the team.

 

"Thank you for today, hyung." Jungkook said, standing up and getting his phone from where he's left it.

 

"It's no problem. Make sure you cool down when you get home~" Hoseok told Jungkook who was now about to leave, while collecting his belongings.

 

 

_Jungkook had fun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin opened his eyes. _Fuck. How long has he slept?_ He glanced to the clock on the table beside his bed.  _Shit, shit, shit it was 11:35._ He had to take a shower and find clothes and eat and get to dance practice in 5 minutes. Jimin sighed. 

 

  
_Well, it didn't hurt if he just skipped one practice, right?_  

 

He wasn't in the mood for dancing anyway. He just needed to curl up and sleep. So he tried to do that. After 20 minutes of trying to go back to sleep, he gave up. It was no good. He got up and walked to his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. _Hoseok was going to be furious_. Jimin knew he was starting the new choreo today. Well, it was too late, he'd just learn it from Jongin or something.

 

Coffee machine made a "bing!" sound which meant his coffee was ready. He sat down and started drinking his coffee. 

 

The memories of previous night were coming back to occupy is mind.

 

He's waited for  _so_  long.

 

It was not like he didn't have people to spend time with other than Jungkook. He had  _so_  many. _Too many_.

 

Jimin cringed to the point where he was physically smacking himself.

 

  
_Whatever_. He didn't know if he'd go there again.

 

He put the empty cup to the sink and moved to his room. He had to be studying by the time Hoseok came home so he'd have and excuse. And he actually needed to study because he probably wasn't going to find the time to study when the festival was near. _Do I have to tell you Jimin is a perfectionist?_  


He wore his black framed glasses and started studying. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The doorbell rang, he got up and walked to the door taking his time. He knew it was Hoseok. 

 

He opened the door.  _Yup_.  _There he was_.

 

He looked at Jimin expecting sn apology. 

 

"I'm sorry, hyung." he said with puppy eyes. 

 

Hoseok tried to resist but Jimin looked so cute in his sweater that was like x10 too large for him and his glasses which meant he was studying. And puppy eyes weren't helping it.

 

Hoseok sighed.  _Why did he have a soft spot for this dumbass?_  


 

"Promise it won't happen again. And I'm not teaching you the choreo."

 

"Okay, I promise~" Jimin sang dragging Hoseok inside.

 

Jimin told Hoseok to sit down on the couch and he came back with two cups of coffee in his hands. Holding out one for his hyung.

He sat next to Hoseok.

 

"How is everyone doing with the choreo? Do you think we can perfect it before the festival?" 

 

"I think it's a bit heavy for  _everyone_ but nothing we can't fix." Hoseok combed his hair back with his hand.

 

Jimin didn't feel like going back to studying anymore. 

 

"Do you have a video, hyung? I can practice from there."

 

"Sorry, I left my USB in the studio." Hoseok lied. He wasn't going to let Jimin get away easily.

 

"I'll call Jongin to meet up with me then." he got up and went to his bedroom. He took his phone from the floor of his bedroom and walked back to the living room. 

 

"Why Jongin though?" Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows from the couch where he was now laying down.

 

"Weren't you the one who told me he was the best in class?"

 

"Jiminie. He's hitting on you."

 

"I'm sorry hyung what did you say? 'Cause I can't hear you over the sound of your wishful thinking. You know what? I'm not calling Jongin. Who else to call.." Jimin trailed off.

 

"There's this guy who joined our class today, he's got the choreo as well as Jongin did. I would meet you guys up but.. Well, he's not 

really good with strangers. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack when I met him today. He's so cute."

 

"Wow, hyung, I never thought you'd come to me and have a conversation with me about how some guy is cute."

 

"Jimin, I just told you we might've found someone equivalent to Jongin and you decided to only hear the last part. "

 

"We'll see, hyung. There's no option other than Jongin. And stop that thing with your eyebrows hyung, please." Jimin wasn't listening to Hoseok anymore.

 

He dialed Jongin's number and they decided to meet up at 2 in the studio.

 

Jimin got the choreo pretty quickly but he could see why everyone was struggling. It was too fast. Well, Jongin made it look easy but man, the moves were trouble. 

 

He tried to avoid the thought but at some point he became too concious about Jongin's touches. He wastouchy with everyone though. Yeah he totally was. Jimin tricked himself into believing it for the sake of being able to get the choreo.  

 

It was 5 pm when he got back home. Hoseok was working on his computer. Jimin guessed he was editing the song they were going to use. He asked Hoseok if he was hungry and he groaned agressively in response. Well Jimin was going to take it as a  _yes_. He ordered pizza and literally died waiting for it to arrive.  _He was starving_.

 

After inhaling the pizza they ordered. Jimin went back to studying. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok was the first one to message Jungkook, asking if he'd done the cooling down. Jungkook's reply was so instant that Hoseok was suspecting if he guessed Hoseok would message him. They kept messaging to each other. Jungkook has learned that Hoseok was a graduated student but he wanted to stay in the university so he became the dance instructor right when he graduated.  _No wonder he looks young._  


It was nice talking to Hoseok, their conversations took a turn though. A sharp one. 

 

_Hoseok started asking Jungkook about Taehyung._

 

And he didn't know how to answer, Hoseok's intentions looked pretty friendly. 

 

_It's just that Jungkook had a gut feeling that they were not._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all thought the instructor was Jimin.  
> Hahaha only if only Hoseok gave Jimin the USB.  
> and only if Jimin knew the new guy was Jungkook
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the sprinkle of EXO and Monsta X goin on. 
> 
> And I swear Kihyun is my second fav from Monsta X I didn't mean to insult him. OK BYE LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE YOU FOR READING THIS SHITTY FIC bYE


	3. There he goes, not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's any mistakes. comment them so I can correct them. im sorry for the long update this is like 8K.

 

 

Jungkook kept practicing. All week. He was now in one of the music rooms in his campus. He was going to audition tomorrow. 

 

He hit the play button of his laptop that was connected to the speakers. He made sure the volume wasn't too much because he had to hear his own voice. He took the microphone from its stand waited for the instrumental part to end. He started singing. He closed his eyes and remember the day they wrote it. It felt so nice. He had to extract Mina's vocals from the original audio but he could hear her voice in his ears even if it wasn't there. The song ended before Jungkook could tell he sang it. He opened his eyes and oh shit had he left the door open? He must've disturbed people. 

 

Jungkook felt pretty stressed about the whole thing to be honest. Taehyung was going to be with him but there was going to be a judge if not multiple judges and he had to perform alone in front of them. Well, there was no way he was backing out after this much of work. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

 

This floor of the building was wholely for music rooms. There were 6 other music rooms other than the one Jungkook was in. He went and closed to door of the small room. He had to work more but it was almost end of the afternoon break and students would start to come in to use the room. 

 

Maybe he was being obsessive. This was not the best he could sing but it was okay since he would only be the sub vocal. He decided it was time he stopped practicing. Suddenly he felt like he needed sleep. Jungkook's eyes searched for his phone as put his laptop in his bag which had a chibi bunny keychain hanging from the zipper. He left his phone on top of the piano which was at the other end of the room behind the desks. He looked at the keychain. It was really old now. It was a 'friendship' gift from Taehyung. He said Jungkook looked exactly like it. And Jungkook's friendship gift to Taehyung was the boxy smile emoji keychain. 

The string which was connecting the bunny to the zipper part was about to part because the fabric was damaged. Jungkook basically took it everywhere to remind himself he had Taehyung whenever he felt anxious. 

 

3 missed calls from Taehyung. Jungkook didn't feel like talking to his bestfriend at the moment so he just ignored. All he wanted to do was to go home now. 

 

 

 

He left the room and closed behind him. The doors were made of a heavy soundproof material so you had to pull the door adjusting it to give you the time to exit. Jungkook couldn't find the strenght to adjust it and he was almost toasted. His bag though, wasn't as lucky.  He started walking in the hallway that led to the stairs. Jungkook's black hoodie and black ripped jeans weren't happy when they saw rain drops hitting the windows of the hallway. 

 

 

There was this uneasy feeling today. He felt it when he woke up, he felt it when he took a shower. He even felt it when he was singing which was oddly rare since Jungkook shut all his senses down when he was singing.

 

_Something was not right._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin was in the dance room practicing the first part of their performance but he couldn't focus.

 

He sighed.

 

_What is with this feeling?_

 

Jimin had his own ways to relax. Dancing was just one of them. Singing was another one. And screaming was too.

 

Well actually, singing was just an alternative for screaming when he couldn't. 

 

_He just had to push his lungs to the limit._

 

Although technically, he had no idea how to sing, he just did it. His voice probably sounded like a squishy duck toy or something when he sang. He didn't like the high tone of his voice though it came natural and he couldn't  do anything about it. He didn't think his voice sounded nice when he spoke either. He didn't like his voice generally.

 

So did his friends. 

 

Well, more accurately, his bullies.

 

He was a kid back then. He told the bullies who were making fun of his voice that he was just a kid and his tone would get manlier.

 

He laughed bitterly to himself. It didn't change too much after all.

 

Jimin was now collecting his belongings from the floor, putting them into his bag. His keys fell to the floor from the unzipped pocket at the side of the bag and they were all over the place. He needed something to hold them together because he would have to wait for Hoseok to open his own apartment's door if he lost them. Well it was a good thing Hoseok never goes to his own house after all.

 

 

There was no way Jimin could find a single music room that was empty after the afternoon break so he had to be quick before the bell rang.

 

Speaking of the bell, it was now ringing.

 

Jimin walked with double speed.

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook was now about to leave the building. The stepped out of the door. He was still protected from the rain.

 

Normally, as you can guess, Jungkook doesn't like clouds. But today they looked so.. soft. The rain itself was smooth too. He covered his head with the hood of his hoodie not feeling ready to leave. The hoodie was blocking his vision since it reached to his eyes so he couldn't look up at the soft clouds. Instead he looked to the ground, rain drops falling to come together with the little lakes. It looked absolutely fascinating how drops made tiny waves. He looked around the building. Some people were holding umbrellas, some people were hurrying to find a shalter which, dance building had the best protection so there were people piled up under the entrance of the building. Jungkook looked at the building. there were pretty red flowers around it. Jungkook didn't know if they looked pretty because it was raining or it was his favourite color. He felt the uneasy feeling fading away as he stood there. He leaned to wall next to him crossing his arms over his chest, adjusting his hoodie and leaning his head to the wall too. He noticed there were yellow flowers around this building and one was right in front of his feet. He looked at the flower. It looked so delicate and fragile drops dripping down the pedals. It reminded him of Jimin when he was crying.  _What's with the sudden memory?_  he almost laughed at himself for the sudden comparison. Jungkook closed his eyes to the yellow flower and started listening to the rain.

 

 

 

_Fuck,_

 

Jimin didn't think it would be raining. 

 

He was now in the entrance of the dance buildiing which was now full of people due to the rain. Although it was really crowded Jimin instantly felt better the second the stepped out of the building. 

 

It didn't rain like crazy but he wanted to stay dry so he had to run to the music building.

 

_So he did. And suprising as it is, Jimin felt even better._

Jungkook heard foot steps which indicated someone ran to building. He didn't bother to look.He had to go.

 

_So he did._

Taehyung was probably gone so he took time to walk to the school gate.

 

Jungkook felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped in suprise a little. He turned to see a short, cute looking guy with pink hair. He was wearing a blue hoodie and looked pretty shy. 

 

"I'm sorry, do you have a minute or two?" small boy asked hesitantly.

 

"Y-Yeah, sure." Jungkook stuttered not knowing what to do.

 

"Is it okay if we go somewhere dry like the café or something?"

 

Jungkook just nodded and followed the pink haired guy until they reached café. They sat down after getting themselves some coffee.

Coffee was so warm, Jungkook was glad he came here.

 

"Look I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not really good at this whole interacting people stuff so I'll get right to the point. I'm Jihoon by the way but everyone calls me Woozi." the small boy spoke up. Jungkook is impressed by how direct he is and he would appericiate it because he was definitely not any better than him.

 

"I might have heard you sing in one of the music rooms and I'm sorry if this is weird I was just passing by to get some stuff done but your door was open and there aren't many people in here that I don't recogize their voice. So um- I kind of listened to you for a song lenght and I'm pretty sure you're not from the conservatory. Is that correct?" he continued.

"Yes it is, I'm studying art here, and I'm sorry for leaving the door open." Jungkook apologized.

 

"It's fine by me. Don't worry about it. You see, I'm a producer, well technically I'm studying to become a producer- I'm sorry, off topic. What I'm trying to say is that I know an educated voice when I hear it and-" He paused. The boy reminded Jungkook of himself. They both were failing miserably at trying to talk. "you know what? I can't talk so I'll just say whatever I think. I think your voice is charming and you should use it." Woozi was blushing lightly. "Like in the festival or something."

 

"Th-Thank you. I don't honestly know what to say." Jungkook's blush was more visible than the shorter's. 

 

"Are you planning to audition?" Woozi asked regaining his confidence.

"I am actually. I will be attending Tomorrow."

 

Woozi seemed to be interested in the answer. He looked at his coffee looking like he was thinking something. More like calculating something.

 

"Uh, can you let me know what the results are when they're announced?" Jungkook noticed the light blush on Woozi's face.

The whole conversation was two shy kids stuttering and blushing. It didn't feel unpleasant to Jungkook whatsoever. 

 

"Where can I um, find you?" Jungkook asked Woozi.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll give you my phone so you can contact me. Here give me your phone and take mine." Woozi said softly.

 

They gave their phones back to each other after they were done exchanging numbers and Woozi excused himself because he had to go somewhere.

 

 

 

_Jungkook didn't notice Taehyung entering the café._

 

Taehyung was about to run to him and strangle him for not calling him back but he saw the pink haired guy Jungkook was sitting with and-

 

_Wait a second._

 

Jungkook. With someone Taehyung has never seen before. Blushing. 

 

_Wait, wait, wait._

_WHY IS JUNGKOOK GIVING HIM HIS PHONE?_

 

_AND WHY IS THE PINK HAIRED GUY GIVING JUNGKOOK HIS PHONE?_

 

 

 

Jungkook was about to leave the café aswell when he felt an arm around his neck.

 

"Jeon Jungkook. An International Playboy." He heard Taehyung's voice.  _When the fuck did he get here?_

"What the fuck are you talking about, hyung?" 

 

"I'm seriously offended right now. Do you think I'm blind or something?"

 

_Then it clicked him._

He must've seen Woozi and him exchanging numbers. Taehyung saw the expression change in Jungkook's face. Jungkook opened his mouth to say something but Taehyung interrupted.

 

"Wow, man, I thought we were friends, you know." Taehyung imitaded Jungkook's 'what the fuck are you talking about' 

 

"Hyung, it's not what you think it is." they were now walking towards the school gate. The rain had stopped.

 

"Jungkook, you just  _DID NOT_  say the cliché phrase. It's alright you know, of course people are going to ask you out."

 

"Hyu-" Jungkook was blushing uncontrollably.

 

"Shht. Jungkookie. It's alright. I forgive your disrespectfulness. He's cute by the way." Taehyung put his index finger to Jungkook's lips.

 

"CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin walked the stairs until he was at the floor where music rooms were. It looked like no one bothered to walk here because of the rain. He walked and opened the first music room's door. There was some objecct that made the door harder to open because it was stuck under it. Jimin went inside and took the object gently closing the door afterwards.

 

A keychain.

 

  
_Huh_.

 

Well it looked pretty damaged but still usable. He just had to tie the ripped strings and viola it was a cute bunny keychain which was going to save Jimin from sleeping outside or waiting for Hoseok.

 

Jimin didn't know why but he felt the urge to smell it. He didn't know what he was expecting but he definitely didn't expect a strong fragrance that clearly belonged to a male perfume. Whoever was using this, must be obsessed with fragrance because  _who even sprays perfume on their fucking keychain?_ Not that Jimin is annoyed or anything, in fact, he likes the fragrance. It smelled like chocolate but lilac flower at the same time. The smell had a manliness to it but not so much that you feel like you were smelling a 40 year old. 

_It gave a night vibe but if you had to describe it in color it would be a gentle red._

 

 

Jimin went go plug his phone to the speakers. He put his favourite song to sing and locked the door before he started singing at the top of his lungs not using the microphone. He turned the volume to the point he couldn't hear himself.

 

It was such a relief for him. Brain was appereantly agreeing with him because he started to feel tired and sleepy towards the end of the sixth song. He stopped singing and took a deep breath closing his eyes. He lowered the volume and sat down on the floor leaning against the speakers. He listened to a couple of songs. His playlist was getting boring because he's that type of person who listens to a song until they hate it. Maybe it was time to discover some music while he had speakers right beside him. He opened Spotify and opened a reccomended playlist. Jimin a few songs because he didn't like them, and he skipped another one and he was about to click exit playlist when he saw the song's title.  _"All The Stars"_

_Jimin was having one of those moments where his brain forced him to think about Jungkook and Jungkook only._

_Like, Why must you do this, Brain?_

These moments often occured when he heard the word  _'Star'_

He couldn't get his fingers to tap exit. So he started listening to it.

 

 

 

"It's just another night,

And I'm staring at the moon,

I saw a shooting star,

And I thought of you

So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead 

Into the night with me

And I know these scars will bleed

But both of hearts believe

All of these stars will guide us home

Back to the time you were lying next to me

I looked across and fell in lo-"

 

He skipped the song.  _Bullshit_.  _You can't just look across and instantly love someone._

Jimin hated this. People thought 'love' was easy. It was not. Love meant work, effort. There was no such a thing as love at first sight. Because you choose the person you love. Your brain can't just decide on it's own to love someone. 

 

It was their topic last week in the literature class. ~~(Jimin might be there to become a dancer but he has a passion to express himself so he takes literature class)~~    It was a broad topic so the teacher decided to split it into two weeks so it was the topic of this week's class aswell which was tomorrow. Even after he's listened to his classmates' opinions on love for only one class long he thinks if all people saw love like that then that meant he wasn't going to be able to find himself a person to spend his life with. 

 

  
_Loving wasn't easy._   

 

He went back to singing and after half an hour he felt so relaxed he was going to sleep right there. He decided not to do that and go home. He bought two instant ramens on the way one for him and one for Hoseok. However, it turned out that Hoseok wasn't coming today so he saved one for later. He watched two movies and it was already 10pm. So he decided to go to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin woke up to his alarm. 

So did Jungkook.

 

Jimin had literature today.

And Jungkook had an audition to attend to.

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone was takling bullshit in Jimin's class. About love. After someone said that it was just fate that you fell in love with a person, Jimin  was pissed. He sighed. 

 

"Objection." he said, loud and clear.

 

"I believe that you can choose to love a person. There isn't a magical existence that forces you to love someone. Instant feeling of sympathy doesn't mean you're in love a person." Jimin added.

 

"Objection." another voice was heard at the back of the classroom.

 

"You can choose who to love, indeed,

 

However, 

 

you can't choose who to fall in love with, Jimin-ssi."

 

 

Jimin couldn't say anything in return. He just sat there his mouth parted, questioning himself.

 

 

He  _never_  thought about this.

 

 

Teacher seemed to be interested in the student

 

"Tell me your name." teacher said.

 

"It's Kim Namjoon, sir." 

 

"Come see me after class."

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook was  _so_  nervous. Well, at least he had Taehyung with him. The auditions were held in the biggest music room which was basically a producing studio. They were now in the line and Jungkook was about to go in. Taehyung gave his shoulder a squeeze

 

"Next."

 

_Fuck, he was doing this._

"Hello, please tell me your name."

 

"Jeon Jungkook." yes, you read it right. He did not stutter.

 

"Nice to meet you, Jungkook-ssi. I'm Wonshik. Now please arrange the audio you are going to use. You will be recorded in case we need to reconsider." he gestured to the computer. Jungkook did all he had to do and went to the microphone side of the room which was separated from the sound altering altering tools. He wore the earphones that were hanged to the microphone.

 

"We are starting in 3, 2, 1." he heard Wonshik.

 

He closed his eyes, and once again, waited for the instrumental part to end. And he sang.

 

_Just like that._

 

And when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a dumbfounded Wonshik. 

 

"Jungkook-ssi, you are not from the conservatory are you?" he asked.

 

"No, I am not." deja-vu huh.

 

"Well, procedure doesn't allow me to say this until all attendees are tested but I'd like to congratulate you. You are chosen." Wonshik said.

 

"Thank you." Jungkook felt proud. 

 

He couldn't talk to Taehyung because he had to go right in. He waited for Taehyung's turn after he was done. He almost forgot to call Woozi in the mean time.

 

"Hello? Woozi-ssi?" 

 

"Yes, I'm listening." Woozi sounded like he was multitasking.

 

"I called you to let you know I'm chosen." Jungkook said with a small smile.

 

"Really? That is awesome Jungkook-ssi! I knew they would choose you though." Woozi sounded happy.

 

"Yeah, thank you." Jungkook smiled widely.

 

"Who was the judge?" Woozi asked curiously.

 

"His name was Wonshik, if I'm not wrong. He recorded it in case he needed to listen to it again to compare it to other people. Maybe he'll change his mind."

 

"Oh, it was Wonshik-hyung? That makes it easier for me to..." he sounded like he was talking to himself almost inaudable for Jungkook to hear. "I know him. If he said you were chosen then I don't think he will change his mind.

 

"We'll see, I guess." Jungkook commented.

 

"Alright then Jungkook-ssi, I'm hanging up. I'll call you later."

 

"Okay, bye." Jungkook said in return. 

 

Jungkook felt happy that he was chosen. He was going to sing in front of many people. He wanted to know what song they were preparing for festival to start practicing it. 

 

He hoped Taehyung was doing good too. He didn't want Taehyung to get chosen because his anxiety. He wanted him to get chosen because they would have a memory together. He loves his bestfriend and he wants to make as much memories so when he was old he'd have more memories to remember.  

 

Taehyung was now getting out of the room. He didn't look very happy.

 

"How did it go?" Jungkook asked curiously

 

"I don't know.. I don't think I was good enough." Taehyung said honestly looking bitter.

 

"I'm sure you did well, hyung, it's okay if you don't get chosen, you don't need to prove your voice is nice."

 

"How was yours?" Taehyung asked looking Jungkook in the eye.

 

Shit, Jungkook couldn't just tell Taehyung he was chosen. He was going to fuck up if he lied. He couldn't avoid it too. Fuck.

 

"It was pretty good." Well, just because he was hiding something didn't mean he lied. He felt bad nonetheless.

 

Jungkook's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was Hoseok.

 

_He was having a lot of phone calls today._

 

"What's up?" was the first thing he's heard from Hoseok's energetic voice.

 

"Hi, hyung, We are about to leave school. I'm with Tae-hyung. How about you?"

 

"Is that Hoseokie-hyung?" Taehyung's voice made it to the other line. Jungkook nodded.

 

"Y-you are? Oh okay I was just going to ask you when you were registering to take the class." Hoseok stuttered.

 

"I'm planning to do it after the exam week hyung."

 

"So.. a month?" Hoseok sighed.

 

"I have to study, hyung, I'm sorry." He didn't know why Hoseok was so persistent to make Jungkook come to the class.

 

"It's alright, I understand. I want you to learn the choregraphy though. I'll send you a video of the full dance so you can practice when you have time okay?" Hoseok asked hopefully.

 

"I'll try." Jungkook said apolgetically.

 

"Tell Taehyung I said hi."

 

"Alright." Jungkook hung up.

 

"He says hi." he said turning to Taehyung who was still walking beside him.

 

"Hoseok-hyung is so sweet. Like he always messages me and asks about how my day went."

 

"H-he does? T-That's really nice. He messages me too."  _and It's mostly about you._   Jungkook didn't add.

 

_They had a problem._

"So, uh, hyung, how is it going with Yoongi-hyung?" he asked hesitatingly.

 

They were now heading to the café. It was Jungkook's first time asking about their relationship and Taehyung was suprised.

 

"It's going pretty fine. I didn't think he would open up so much, like, you know, he's Yoongi-hyung, but he talks to me a lot. He doesn't avoid when I want to know something about him. The only thing is, Yoongi-hyung is the jealous type. Sometimes he gets jealous over the tiniest things. It's not like he's telling me he's jealous but I can feel it. Oh and he spends a lot of time on his computer. Some days we don't even talk. And I miss him. Like he's so occupied with work I have to drag him out of the house to spend time with me. I managed to make him promise he would come shopping with me today~ You can come with us by the way. Other than that, the talking is good, the sex is oh my god like so awesome. I was suprised how he was like so.. what do you say? Willing? Eager? Anyway, There was one time-"

 

"Stop. Hyung I don't want to know the details and no I certainly do not want to third wheel." He covered his ears laughing at the same time.

 

Taehyung started laughing too. They stayed silent for a moment.

 

"Hey, Jungkook."

 

"Mhm?" 

 

"Thank you. For worrying I mean."

 

" _What are bestfriends for?_ "

 

Taehyung gave Jungkook a sideways hug. Jungkook just laughed at the gesture. 

 

Well that was a relief because even if Hoseok tried to make a move Taehyung would just turn him down. He really sounded like he loved Yoongi so there was no problem. Jungkook let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

 

 

 

Jimin's only class that day was literature so he went back home politely declining his friends' offer to go and chill somewhere. His home was enough for him. Plus he had to study. Or maybe he'd just listen to the song he skipped the other day.  _"All the stars" was it?_

He was curious about how the song continued. Jimin put his earphones on and opened the song again. He was now listening to it with another mindset. 

 

"I looked across and I fell in love.

Everything led back to you.

So can you see the stars?

You are the song 

My heart is beating to.

So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet.

And all of the lights will lead.

Into the night with me.

And I know these scars will bleed.

But both of our hearts believe

All of these stars will guide us home.

So now can you see the stars?" he listened to the continuing part.

 

_He doesn't know why the writer chose the word 'home'. It didn't quite fit there, Jimin thought._

 

The song was now added his playlist.

 

His phone rang when he was listening to it for the 7th time or something. Jongin's number lit up the screen. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Hey, Jimin-ah, how are you doing?" Jongin asked.

 

"I'm doing alright, hyung, how about you?"

 

"I'm alright too."

 

"Why did you call?" Jimin asked running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Just checking up on you." Jimin could tell Jongin was smiling when he spoke. 

 

"Since when do you check up on me, hyung?" Jimin asked laughing lightly.

 

"Since, like, 20 seconds ago." Jongin replied.

 

"Are you sure you don't have other intentions?"

 

"I told you I'm just checking up on you." it was obvious he didn't just call to check up on him.

 

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I hung up then. Bye hyung, take care."

 

"Hey, hey don't hang up." Jongin exclaimed.

 

"Why? You just checked up on me." Jimin stated.

 

"Why are you making this hard for me?" Jongin laughed. Jimin knew it was one of those laughs here he threw his head back.

 

"Making what hard for you?" 

 

"This- Look I just wanted to ask you if you were free tomorrow."

 

"And if I am?" Jimin knew what was coming next. 

 

"Jimin. I'm trying to ask you out. Can you help a little?"

 

_Hoseok was right after all._

Jimin didn't particularly hate or like Jongin. He wasn't sure if he needed a relationship at the moment. He was doing fine by himself. There were moments where he needed someone to hold, or give him their jacket when he was cold, or someone to grab his hand pick him up and pull him close. And those times were getting more frequent by the time passed. He was not happy that he was alone but he didn't look for a relationship.

 

_Jimin needed someone didn't he?_

_But was Jongin the right person? Was it worth trying?_

"I am free, hyung."

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"Yes." Jimin knew there was no turning back.

 

"Do you have anything you want to do? or anywhere you want to go?" Jongin asked sweetly.

 

"I'll let you know if I get an idea but I don't have anything in mind right now." 

 

Jimin heard Hoseok entering the flat so he stood up from the couch welcoming his bestfriend. Hoseok waved at him. 'who is it?' he mouthed. Jimin ignored him.

 

"Alright then, I'll see you soon."

 

"Bye, hyung, see you soon." Jimin hung up.

 

"It was Jongin." he said answering Hoseok's question.

 

"Aaaand?" 

 

"He asked me out." Jimin added.

 

"I would say I told you but it makes me feel old." Hoseok said shrugging.

 

"I said yes."

 

"You did?" Hoseok's eyes widened just a little.

 

He knew his bestfriend was alone for a along time. Jongin was a nice person. But he never thought Jimin would agree to go out with someone this quick.

 

"Yeah. I'll probably regret this but..." Jimin trailed off.

 

"Why though? He's nice and you have nothing to lose. I can tell you need someone Jiminie." Hoseok said encouragingly.

 

"It's just... I'm not sure if..." Jimin said looking at his hands.

 

"Give it a go~" Hoseok sang hugging Jimin and planting a kiss on his forehead before pulling off.

 

Jimin felt so happy to have Hoseok he wanted to cry. He was lucky to have someone like Hoseok by his side. He was happy %98 of the time. Hoseok, maybe didn't, maybe couldn't, maybe didn't because he knew he couldn't, hide his emotions whether they were positive or negative. It was a good thing since he was happy almost all the time but it made Jimin want to cry when he saw his hyung having one of those %2 moments. Jimin would comfort Hoseok and Hoseok gladly accepted Jimin's company. They were both just grateful to have each other.

 

Jimin smiled at his hyung.

 

"Thank you, hyung." Jimin said not supressing his need to thank Hoseok for being in his life.

 

" _What are bestfriends for?_ " he winked at Jimin while walking at the direction of the kitchen.

 

Jimin thought where he wanted to go. They could just go to cinema or dinner for their first date just like %90 of the population. But   

it was their first date so wasn't that supposed to be special or something? What to do...

 

Maybe he could take Jongin to Han river to show him how beautiful it is at night. Because when he was there with Jungkook, it looked stunningly pretty and maybe Jimin should share it with Jongin. He didn't know if Jongin was the romantic type but he must appericiate a meaningful date right? They just needed to spend time and it might aswell happen in a place Jimin likes. He sighed.

 

"Hoseok-hyuuuuuungie~?" he shouted cutely letting himself drop on the couch in their living room.

 

"Yes~?" Hoseok played along.

 

"Do you have plans for today?"

 

"No, Jiminie, why?"

 

"I need new clothes. Can we go shopping?"

 

"I'm tired I can't~" He sang.

 

"Pleaasee~" Jimin sang in retrun.

 

"Jimin I want to stay home~" said Hoseok still singing.

 

"Don't make me do aegyo, hyung. You know you can't say no."

 

"I'm not changing my mind." Hoseok said sounding sure.

 

Jimin ran to the kitchen. His hyung has leaning to the kitchen table his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Jimin cupcaked himself pouted and gave Hoseok puppy eyes.

 

"Pleaseeee hyung~" 

 

"Alright then. Let's go." it was obvious that Hoseok only put up a fight to see Jimin do aegyo.

 

Jimin frowned and pouted at him after he realized his hyung was playing with him.

 

"Well it would be a shame if I said yes before you did aegyo. Wouldn't it?" said Hoseok pinching Jimin's cheeks.

 

"So cutee~" he added with a weird voice he only does to make someone laugh. And he succeeded.

 

 

 

So the day went by.

 

Next day, which was Sunday,

 

Jungkook got up to go to school. Same ordinary routine he got accustomed. The weather was so hot. It rained yesterday and today it was like 35 degrees celcius. He was sweating just from breathing even though he was wearing a white shirt which was made of a thin material and simple jeans. Today's lectures became a torture due to the hotness. Jungkook never wanted to lock himself into his room air conditioner turned on to the coldest option possible. 

 

Luckily, he got through the classes and went to his house. No matter how much he wanted to stay in his house and go over todays subjects in his perfectly livable room, Taehyung insisted he came over since he knew Jungkook had no classes tomorrow so they could stay up as much as they wanted. Don't get Jungkook wrong. He wanted to spend time with his bestfriend more than anything but there was no air conditioing in Taehyungs house. Only fans. 

 

_No, no, it's a joke._

 

Of course he  _was_  going to go over Taehyung's. He missed him. And Yoongi would be there too.

 

Jungkook hasn't seen Yoongi in a while. So it will be nice to just catch up with his hyungs.

 

Jungkook was on the way now. He looked at his watch. It was 3pm and the bus was almost at the stop he was going to get off at. 

 

  
_He wanted to get off so bad._  

 

The bus was so crowded and hot and everything Jungkook didn't like. Crowd wasn't something Jungkook could avoid when it came to going to Taehyung's house because Taehyung was living in a place which was _way_  more central compared to Jungkook. He couldn't avoid the hot weather too even though he changed his clothes and wore a black tank top which had holes on his collar and black jeans with ripped knees. He was showing as much skin as he could but even so he felt hot. He had to just wait and get off the goddamn bus.

 

Jungkook exhaled with happiness when he finally was out of the bus. As a motivation for the 5 minute walk he told himself he was going have all 5 of Taehyung's fans blowing air at him when he got there.

 

 

 

Jimin had decided to talk to Jongin about his plan before lunch and when he did, Jongin seemed to be more interested then he imagined. But they were going to do the dinner and the cinema part first. 

 

Come to think of it, it had been 2 weeks since he met Jungkook. It's funny how he kept thinking about him all this time and it wasn't just when something that reminded him of their night appeared in his mind, he did think of Jungkook because he chose to do so. At first, Jimin didn't know why his mind kept leading back to Jungkook but in this 2 week time period, especially this past week made him realize that Jungkook wasn't like any other people who came up to him. For that matter, Jungkook wasn't like anyone else Jimin has ever met until today so he found himself wondering random things about Jungkook. Like how he liked his coffee, was he an iced americano or a hot caramel mochiatto person? Or which side of the sidewalk did he like to walk in? Close or far from the road? Or is his thumb or the other person's thumb on top when he intertwined fingers with someone? Jimin has given up on trying to forget Jungkook. He knew if a totally random person came up to him and told him that Jungkook was going to meet him at Han river, he would go without hesitation. It had been hard to accept that he was indeed interested in a stranger he's only spent a little amount of time with. It didn't make sense that he wanted to know more about Jungkook but not everything had to make sense. So Jimin let it be. 

 

Jimin snapped out of his thoughts when his eyes went to the clock on the wall.

 

_He had a date to get ready to._

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, you look like a racoon." Jungkook commented on Taehyung's face.

 

"I'd rahter the definition 'beautifully smoked eyes' thank you." Taehyung said looking at his face in the mirror.

 

"If you let Yoongi-hyung do it, this wouldn't have happened." Jungkook said earning a 'I told you this would've happened' face from Yoongi.

 

"Who says I'm not happy with the outcome? Hyung, do it on Jungkook's face and I will do something you want me to do if it turns out any better than mine." Taehyung challenged his boyfriend.

 

"You'll regret this, hyung" Jungkook commented while laughing. 

 

"You're not allowed to look until I tell you to. And you are responsbile of what happens if you try to sabotage me, Taehyung." Yoongi said half jokingly.

 

"I don't  _have_  to sabotage you, hyung." Taehyung said dusting off his shoulders from where he was sitting.

 

Yoongi took the eyeliner from Taehyung brushing his fingers to Taehyung's more than needed. Jungkook sat in front of Yoongi.

 

He gave instructions to Jungkook like 'look up, close your eyes, look down' from time to time.

 

"Alright, you can look at the mirror now but don't let Taehyung see your face just yet." Yoongi said giving Jungkook the mirror.

 

"Wow, hyung." Jungkook exclaimed sounding content. He turned his face around to see how it looks from another angles. The eyeliner on both eyes were evenly smoked and they had sharp but barely opaque wings upwards which contrasted with Jungkook's round, doe eyes, making his gaze sharper. "I think I'll keep this."

 

Yoongi had a grin which meant he was proud of his work and the comments he got.

 

"Hyuung~ Turn him around I want to see~" Taehyung said cutely to his boyfriend.

 

Yoongi turned Jungkook around.

 

"Please don't make me do something stupid."

 

"I don't think Yoongi-hyung particularly needs to  _ASK_  you to do that, hyung." 

 

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook, you wanna fight?"

 

"I'll tell you what you have to do later, Taehyung-ah."  Yoongi said with a slightest implicate in his voice.

 

"Why did I agree to this?" Jungkook whined palming his face not supressing his smile.

 

"Shut up and go play a movie, Jeon. I'm getting the popcorn ready." Taehyung said ruffling his hair.

 

 

 

 

Jimin wasn't nervous. He didn't know if it was because he was already comfortable around Jongin or his inner self didn't take this  _seriously_. Jimin chose to wear casual clothes. A blue t-shirt, black jeans and a wihte cap. He hoped Jongin would to the same. 

 

They were supposed to meet at the diner down the street and Jimin had 15 minutes to be there. He didn't have to rush so he took his time walking. He spotted Jongin waiting for him at the entrance. He relieved to see that he wasn't wearing anything fancy either. 

 

"Hi." Jimin greeted with a smile when he was facing with Jongin. This was going to be nice. Jimin just had to force himself a little.

 

"Hi there." Jongin smiled back. "Let's get in 'cause I'm starving."

 

"Sure hyung." Jimin said walking into the restaurant after him.

 

The dinner went nice, there wasn't too much talking. But they talked. 

 

It was getting dark outside. He could see the street clearly from where he was sitting. Street lamps were know illuminating the street with a light which had an orange undertone. It looked beautiful. 

 

Jongin didn't let Jimin pay and Jimin didn't fight back. 

 

 

 

"Hyung, it's my turn to choose a movie." Jungkook argued.

 

"Kid, we've watched Iron Man 12 times already." Yoongi argued back.

 

"No, Jungkookie, we are watching Lord of the Rings."

 

"That's not fa-" Jungkook tried.

 

"Shht." Taehyung put his finger to Jungkook' lips.

 

"Hyung you're so-" He was cut off the mid sentence. Again.

 

"No."

 

"Taehyung, we've watched that as much as Iron Man you know." Yoongi said laughing at the two and brushing his boyfriend's bangs off his eyes. He didn't seem to be doing it consciously.

 

"But hyung-" this time Taehyung was cut off.

 

"Shht." Yoongi put his finger to Taehyung's lips, mimicing what he did earlier.

 

"Why are you-" Taehyung frowned trying to look offended.

 

"No." He imitated Taehyung and waited a few seconds. Yoongi couldn't keep a straight face anymore. He burst laughing and hugged his boyfriend. _Cutest thing_. Taehyung started laughing too, putting his hand on his boyfriend's chest to accept the hug.

 

Jungkook was cracking up so bad he was practically on the ground. He let the couple had their moments. 

 

They decided to watch Lord of the rings at the end of the day. 

 

 

 

After paying for what they filled up their stomaches with, they started walking in the direction of the cinema. The walk wasn't fully silent. They talked about which movie they should watch and other various things about their daily life. It was comfortable yet Jimin found himself fake smiling more every minute.

 

The movie was about some poor guy falling in love with a rich woman. The woman rejected the man's love considering he had nothing else to offer. She tried to find happiness in other people. Soon she found a man who wasn't as wealthy as herself but economically safe. Their relationship was going fine until the woman's company which was the source of her money, went bankrupt. The man left the woman. Woman was regretting not giving the poor guy a chance, she didn't know if he would still love her if she went back. She went 

back nonetheless and the guy was more than okay with her return. They lived happily ever after.

 

Jongin didn't touch Jimin. Like, how people just decide to hold hands like they were so in love with each other from the first date, in some fanfics. There was no impact of hands whenever they needed to eat popcorn. Or there was no one falling asleep on the other's shoulder. There was certainly not intense gaze between them when the kissing scene happened either.

 

_Some things don't happen like how they make it seem. Do they?_

 

Jimin thought the movie wasn't half bad. It had a nice message. But it was just a typical love movie.  

 

"Jimin-ah?" said Jongin looking at Jimin while they were taking the stairs which led to the exit.

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"Did you like the movie?" Jongin was still loking at him trying to understand what he was thinking.

 

"I liked it, hyung. How about you?" another fake smile was sold.

 

"I wouldn't say it was the best movie I've watched but it was quite interesting." 

 

"Mhm." Jimin hummed.

 

"Which bus goes to Han river? Or we can just call a taxi if you want to." Jongin asked touching Jimin's back lightly when they were exiting the door of the cinema.

 

"No, hyung, bus is fine plus it's cheaper." he didn't want to be alone with Jongin after almost 3 hours of sitting next to each other.

 

"Okay." Jongin accepted.

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung fell asleep on Yoongi's lap and he was the one who insisted to watch Lord of the Rings. Jungkook would have woken him up but seeing Yoongi minimalize his movements not to wake Taehyung up was too sweet to ignore for Jungkook. He was pretty sure Yoongi was cramping but he didn't make a single complaint. He just played with his boyfriend's hair and looked at his face like he was the most beautiful thing on earth.

 

Jungkook didn't want someone to look at him like that but he wanted to be able to look at someone like that. Well of course he would want someone to look at him like that too but he wasn't expecting anyone to return his love back. He didn't deserve to be loved as much as Taehyung.  

 

_There was too much love bottled up in him that he couldn't give to anyone, it hurt._

 

After breaking up with his ex-boyfriend, he felt like his love wasn't worth giving to anyone. So he didn't try to. He just saved it. But it was becoming too much and his insides felt tingly with admiration everytime he looked at Taeyhung and Yoongi. They looked so happy to have each other's love.  _Would someone want Jungkook's love like that some day?_

 

Jungkook looked at the screen of his phone. It was almost midnight. And it was Sunday. And Taehyung's house was 10 minutes walk to Han river. And there was a possibility that Jimin would be there. It was decided.

 

"Hyung, I'm going out." he said to Yoongi just above a whisper not to wake his bestfriend up.

 

"Remember to use protection." Yoongi said mockingly. 

 

Jungkook didn't know why Yoongi would say something like that because he knows where he is going.  _Whatever._

 

 

 

"Here we are, hyung." Jimin spoke up when they finally reached to the spot.

 

"Wow, it's really nice here. I understand why you wanted to come here now." Jongin said looking up and around.

 

Jimin sat down on the grass gesturing Jongin to do the same. Jongin sat down a little too close to Jimin and it was a little disturbing. He wanted to move away but Jimin had to look content so he didn't do anything. Jungkook was this close back then and it didn't disturb him one bit. Moreover he wanted him to get even closer. 

 

Earlier in Jimin's mind, this moment was interesting and happy but it wasn't just- He kept thinking about how it was compared to his time with Jungkook.

 

_It didn't feel right._

 

He wasn't as nearly as comfortable when he was with Jungkook. He knew Jongin longer than Jungkook and they had a decent amount of time with each other.  _Why can't he?_

 

_It was not happening. Jimin didn't feel like he could do this. He had to tell Jongin after this was over._

 

His palms started to sweat when they were having a conversation. He wanted this to be over but Jongin didn't look like he was going to stop talking anytime soon. It wasn't Jongin's fault that Jimin didn't feel interested and it was making Jimin feel bad. Jimin started looking around to avoid any more questions from Jongin because if he didn't make eye contact with him, he would think-

 

_Jimin must be dreaming._

 

_Or how else can he see Jungkook walking on the closest pathway towards their direction. He must be wrong. It can't be Jungkook._

 

 

 

 

Jungkook was indeed walking on the pathway which was closest to his spot. He saw 2 silhouettes sitting there so he decided to just walk by it, pretending he wasn't planning to go there in the first place. He put his hands in his pockets to have a more casual im-just-walking-i-have-more-important-things-to-do-than-disturb-you look.

 

As he got closer, the thought of one of the figures could be Jimin appeared in his mind. Well it was  ~~none~~  of his business.

 

 

 

Jimin tried not to stare at Jungkook's figure because Jongin would ask if he saw something interesting and look Jungkook's way. It wasn't how Jimin planned to ruin this for-the-record date. 

 

It was getting harder not to stare as Jungkook walked towards them because oh boy what is he wearing.

 

 

Jungkook was sure one of them was Jimin by the time he was 10 meters away from them. He shouldn't look at Jimin because he doesn't want to interrupt whatever it's going on. Jimin probably wasn't going to notice him anyway.

 

He was now 3 meters away from Jimin and when Jimin looked at him he felt like he was hit by a lightning struck. 

 

He had never thought that he'd end up seeing that awkward shy guy look like this.

 

_Jungkook looked smoking hot._

 

He had eyeliner on and it made his eyes look piercing. He was wearing a tank top which gave a glimpse of his sharp collarbones through its holes. His arms were all visible and Jimin knew totally and utterly underestimated Jungkook when he said he liked working out.  _Jimin licked his lips which were feeling dry all of a sudden._ His arms looked so strong and veiny not to the point where it looked disgusting and swollen but to the point where Jimin wanted to feel them and trace every vein. And the ripped jeans he was wearing where tight. _Just too tight for Jimin to handle._

Fuck. Why does Jungkook have to be here right now?

 

They had an eye contact for a moment. Jungkook bit his lip not to say anything or do anything with his facial features. He looked away.

 

  
_He fucking bit his fucking lip_. Jimin might be feeling a little tipsy.

 

_There he goes. Walking past Jimin and Jongin. Not looking back._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely continue this fic but I'm not promising because school season is coming and I need to focus on school.
> 
> Please comment what you think~
> 
> by the way, the song jimin is listening to is 'All the Stars' by Jackie Evancho but i edited the lyrics to fit the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> incoming cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> correct me if there's anything wrong
> 
> and i appericiate comments they make my day so if you have a second or two, please tell me what you think

Jungkook walked away.

 

Just like that. Not daring to look back.

 

Jungkook didn't know how to feel about the person Jimin was with.  Well, he didn't know if he should feel anything at all because it was not like Jimin and Jungkook were friends or something. And even if they were friends, _what would that change_? Like, he couldn't just _'feel'_ something because his _friend_ was with someone else. Jimin was his own person and he could do whatever and be with whoever. It shouldn't bother Jungkook.

 

  
_No, no_ , Jungkook ~~wasn't~~ bothered. _Seriously_. _He just didn't know how he should react._  


Although the person looked oddly familiar.

 

Huh.

 

What was he going to do now though? He couldn't just go back to Taehyung's. It hadn't even been half an hour. But most importantly 

 

_There's no clouds._

Jungkook sighed. He has nowhere else to go. On a second thought though, he could just wander around and find himself somewhere else. There was no guarantee that Jimin wouldn't bring anyone else at other times and Jungkook certainly didn't want to go back home everytime it would happen. He slowed his walking starting to get lost in thoughts. 

 

 

After all that time Jungkook was finally able to go to Han river without thinking about Jinyoung and _he couldn't even be alone for once._  


 

_Little did he know that was exactly why he was not thinking about Jinyoung._

Jungkook didn't know where Jinyoung was now. Or what he was doing. It would be a lie if he said he didn't miss him. It hurt. It did. And he can't respect himself for still missing him after what he's said to Jungkook and never apologized for. The worst part is, Jungkook couldn't even argue about any of the things he said. He knew they were true but a part of him hoped Jinyoung didn't care about his imperfections. He thought Jinyoung loved him for who he was. _Hilarous._  


 

 

Jungkook kept walking until he arrived at a place where there weren't too many people. He found himself a bank and sat down. At his usual place there weren't any banks because it was really far from the eye and no one might've thought it would be a good idea to put a bank there. 

 

He couldn't feel relaxed while he was sitting there. He felt exposed.

 

Maybe he would check again in a while to see if Jimin and his friend are gone. 

 

  
_But what if they were not_? Jimin would think Jungkook was walking there on purpose. 

 

Maybe he could have a look from afar where Jimin can't spot him.

 

_Yeah. That'll work._

_He just had to wait._

Jimin was getting impaitent. He wanted this to be over right there, right then but Jongin was so nice he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Jimin sighed deeply. _Shit_. It made Jongin turn his face to him.

 

"Jimin-ah?" Jongin looked like he knew what was up with Jimin.

 

"Yes, hyung?" Jimin tried to sound somewhat cooperative to have a conversation.

 

"Don't you think it's getting a little too late? I mean it's not cold but maybe we should head home." Jongin's voice didn't sound like he wanted to leave. He was doing it for Jimin's sake.

 

"I think we should." Jimin said not looking Jongin in the eye while standing up.

 

"Thanks for today Jimin, although it looks like I couldn't entertain you." Jongin said not able to conceal the sadness in his voice. He stood up  too.

 

"No, no, hyung. I had a great time. I-" Jimin tried to lie.

 

"Then you would want to do it again, right?" Jongin knew Jimin didn't want to.

 

"Hyung... This- I'm just- It's not about you." Jimin said apolgetically

 

Jongin nodded. He didn't say anything. Jimin felt so bad.

 

"Hyung?" 

 

"Hmm?" Jongin hummed without looking at the ground.

 

"Can I hug you?" Jimin said cutely lifting his arms up in the air so he could hug Jongin's neck. It was his way of apologizing. _Hugging_. And it always worked on people who liked skinship.

 

Jimin always thought hugs were underrated.

 

Jongin looked suprised but put his arms around Jimin's waist anyways. Jimin relaxed under Jongin's touch as if he was suggesting Jongin to do the same. Jongin understood. He hugged Jimin tighter and exhaled almost like a sigh. After one minute of staying like that Jongin spoke up, pulling off from Jimin.

 

"Alright, let's get you home, Jiminie." Jongin said.

 

"You can go hyung I want to stay here a little longer."

 

"What? At this hour? Here? Alone? Not happening."

 

"No hyung I'll- uh- I'll call a friend to meet me here." Jimin tried.

 

Jongin quirked one eyebrow. It was suspicious.

 

"Are you sure Jimin?"

 

"Yes hyung, don't worry, just go~" Jimin pushed Jongin's chest, smiling.

 

"Okay, I'm going now. Take care and send me a message when you make it home." Jongin smiled back.

 

"Okay, hyung, see you later." Jimin waved at Jongin and Jongin mirrored him.

 

Jimin watched Jongin until he dissapeared. He was alone now.

 

Maybe he wasn't fair to Jongin. But he couldn't just force to make it work. He was a good friend and Jimin was grateful.

 

He sat down on the stone ground.

 

  
_Where was Jungkook now? Was he still here somewhere?_ Jimin looked around. He couldn't see anyone.

 

  
_No way. He was not going to search for Jungkook_.   

 

 

_Well, maybe he didn't have to. Because Jungkook was going to come to him._

 

  
_Should Jungkook go though? He didn't know._ Jimin was alone now. His friend left, _appearantly_.

  
_Fuck it._ He was going. He knew he'd regret if he didn't see Jimin. But like, no, he didn't miss Jimin. Or his eyes. Or the warm feeling when he was with him. 

Jimin gave up on trying to look around to see a certain hot tall brunette. He started to watch the water. Maybe Jungkook was long gone and sleeping in his bed. It made Jimin feel something he couldn't put a finger on.

 

"Jimin-ssi? Can I join you if it's alright?"

 

Jimin didn't turn his head this fast in his life and he was glad his neck didn't break. He knew who the voice belonged to but he needed to see. 

 

Yup. He saw it. He was looking up at Jungkook. 

"It's totally fine." Jimin smiled. Wow, he shouldn't be this happy because Jungkook has returned.

 

Jungkook wasn't sure how to approach but Jimin's smile indicated it wasn't bad.

 

Jungkook needed to hear no more so he sat down next to Jimin, legs crossed. making sure not to occupy his personal space. Jimin was now viewing the perfection up close and it was even more charming.

 

Jimin didn't know why Jungkook would want to join him when Jimin brought someone else to his place. Like, it was special for Jungkook and Jimin knew it. He shouldn't have done that.

 

"You can ask about it you know." Jimin said playing with his hands.

 

"You mean what was happening earlier?" Jungkook said above a murmur looking up at the sky. 

 

"Yeah... Look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought anyone here I know this place is special for you.."

 

Jungkook didn't want to say it was okay but Jimin looked like he regretted it. 

"It's...fine. Just- I would appericiate if you didn't bring anyone else again." Junngkook said softly.

 

"Does that mean I'm still allowed to come here?" Jimin was suprised.

 

"What do you mean Jimin-ssi? I don't own the place no matter how possessive I am over it." Jungkook chuckled turning his head to Jimin.

 

~~Jungkook's chuckles are killer moves. Jimin has learned that.~~

 

"And if you did own the place, would I still be welcomed?" looking Jungkook in the eye.

 

"You.. would." Jungkook said not breaking the eye contact. It was Sunday 2 weeks ago all over again. Jungkook just wanted to stay like that and look into Jimin's eyes for eternity. _So beautiful_.

 

"That's good to know." Jimin said.

 

They sat in silence for a while. Jimin realized Jungkook put more distance between them than the last time. Was Jungkook grossed out because he saw Jimin and Jongin so close? What if he's like homophobic and all? Well, he wouldn't have come to Jimin then.

 

"Jungkook-ssi?" Jimin waited for a reply.

 

"Hm?" Jungkook turned his head to look in Jimin's eyes.

 

"Are you, like, disturbed?" it was hard to get the word out for Jimin.

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jungkook didn't understand.

 

"You saw it Jungkook-ssi." 

 

"I saw you with a person?" Jungkook wasn't sure what Jimin meant.

 

"No you saw me with a _man_. Y-you seem a little distant so I thought-"

 

  
_Oh._ Now it makes sense. Jungkook wasn't sure what the consequences would be if he told Jimin he was gay too but he felt like Jimin needed to relax and he didn't seem like he was going to believe Jungkook if he only said it was okay.

 

"Jimin-ssi, I can't judge you when I'm no different than you. Can I?"

 

Jimin was startled. Jungkook didn't look gay. 

 

"Oh." Jimin couldn't say anything else. 

 

"Yeah." Jungkook turned his head to look up at the sky again.

 

But wait. What if Jungkook thought Jongin and him were dating? He wanted to say they weren't but it would be too much of a flirty move.

 

_Jimin knew that knowing the fact that Jungkook was gay wasn't going to help him._

 

For Jungkook, it was all a little awkward. But he was happy that he has gotten it over with.

 

"Jimin-ssi, how old are you?" he asked trying to change the subject.

 

"Well, I was born in '95. What about you?"

 

"Oh so you're older than me. Wow. I was born in 97." Jungkook didn't believe Jimin was older than him. He was just cute and baby face and he had a litte nose and eyes and plump lips. He didn't look older than Jungkook.

 

"What's with the 'wow'?" Jimin playfully smacked Jungkook's arm.

 

"I don't know you kind of look..small." 

 

"And that makes you think I'm younger than you?" Jimin raised one eyebrow.

 

"Naturally." _Of course he looks younger because he's smaller_.

 

"Yah. Are you picking a fight with me right now?"

 

"I was just stating my opinion." said Jungkook.

 

"I bet you think you're stronger than me too." Jimin stated.

 

"Don't you think so too?" it was too much of a savage move for Jungkook but he settled with it.

 

"I dare you to arm wrestle me." Jimin looked as serious as a soldier duelling another soldier for a death match.

 

"Jimin, I'm not going to lose on purpose to appear nice you know." Jungkook is not the one to duel but Jimin doesn't know that. 

 

"Is it just me or did you just forgot that I was older than you?" 

 

"Whatever, _hyung._ " Jungkook said adjusting his arm to meet Jimin's. 

 

Jimin took Jungkook's hand. It was Jungkook's first time seeing Jimin's hands without the sweater paws and he now realized paws weren't what made Jimin's hands look cute. Jimin's hands were cute themselves. So little and holdable.

 

They put their elbows on the ground.

 

"3,2,1. Go!" Jimin excalimed.

 

Jimin was stronger than he looked. Well, maybe not. Because now, Jungkook could clearly see Jimin's arm muscles tensing and he doesn't recall seeing them.

 

_It must be the sweater._

 

And while Jungkook was distracted Jimin went all in and pushed Jungkook's arm in one motion until it hit the ground. It was a little harsh but it didn't hurt that much.

 

"Oh my god! Did that hurt?" Jimin sounded worried. He shuffled closer and took Jungkook's hand, gently turned it around to see if there where any injuries. His fingers brushed ever so lightly with the back of Jungkook's hand. Jungkook felt like melting but he was too self-conscious about his hands touching to Jimin's. It made him panic.

 

"N-No hyung, it's okay. I-It doesn't hurt." he pulled his hand so quickly Jimin made a face.

 

"Well then, Mr. I'm stronger than you, that concludes your hipotesis is wrong."

 

"You can't just measure it by arm wrestling."

 

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Jungkook-ah."

 

Jungkook's phone started ringing. It was past midnight. _Who the hell called him at this hour?_ He looked up at the screen to see Jihoon's name. Jimin told him it was okay if he took it before he could even ask. Jungkook didn't like having phone calls when other people were around but it would be rude if he just left. So he accepted the call to speak where he was.

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Ah Jungkook-ssi I'm so sorry for calling at this hour but I have news for you." Jihoon sounded excited.

 

"It's okay, Jihoon-ssi. What news?"

 

"I was with Wonshik-hyung, the audition judge? Then I've asked him about you. And he said you could've been the main vocal and there was this idea going around in my head from the first time I heard you. I wanted to make a song you know? And I asked Wonshik-hyung if I could compose a song with you and he said it was okay you agreed and you will have your own stage time as the main."

 

Jungkook listened carefully. Composing a song would take a lot of time and festival was in 3 months. Of course they could make a song by then but it wouldn't be unique. 

 

"I don't think we can make it in time, Jihoon-ssi." Jungkook chose to say.

 

"You just have to write lyrics Jungkook-ssi. I can do the rest. I promise."

 

Jungkook felt like Jihoon was about to beg him. He thought it was something about proving himself. It was alright with Jungkook. Though he wasn't sure if they were going to make it in time or if he could write lyrics. And he couldn't just burden all of the composing work to Jihoon. He had help him. He knew it was a hard work making a song. Both from Yoongi and Mina. It took days and weeks and even months. 

 

"Okay I'll do it but if you let me help you with the rest too." Jungkook said.

 

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this Jungkook-ssi." Jihoon said. Jungkook could tell he was smiling.

 

"It's my pleasure. Good night Jihoon-ssi."

 

"Good night." Jihoon said. Jungkook hung up.

 

Jimin didn't purposefully listen to the conversation but he overheard Jungkook and now he was curious about it. He was itching to ask Jungkook but it would be rude. He was just going to wait until Jungkook said something about it. 

 

Jungkook found Jimin shifting expectantly. He could tell Jimin was curious.

 

"So it looks like I have to write a song to sing." Jungkook explained.

 

"Wait. Y-you sing?" Jimin didn't know how much more Jungkook could impress him.

 

"Kind of? Like, I'm not technically educated or anything." Jungkook shrugged.

 

"Sing me a verse." Jimin waited.

 

Jungkook didn't want to. He felt like he would fuck up the moment he opened his mouth.

 

"I can't hyung I'm sorry." Jungkook said apolgetically

 

"Please~" it was a reflex to do aegyo whenever someone declined his request. It registered Jimin a little late.

 

_He just did aegyo to Jungkook._

 

Jungkook was suprised for a moment. And he wanted to pinch Jimin's cheeks for another moment. Jimin was blushing and it was making the whole situation more awkward.

 

"No hyung I can't~" Jungkook played along for the mood's sake.

 

Jimin seemed to have relaxed. And he was giggling now.

 

"But you can listen to it after it's done~" Jungkook added laughing.

 

"Okay~" Jimin said chuckling. 

 

It was so nice. Jungkook felt happy with Jimin. Jimin could say the same thing. 

 

He was sitting on the ground like half an hour ago and doing the same thing as he was doing with Jongin but it felt way different when he was with Jungkook.  He actually enjoyed his company. It wasn't going to be permanent and Jimin knew they would have to go home at some point. 

 

Would it be too weird to ask for Jungkook's phone? Like after all that coming-out conversation? Oh he probably thought Jimin and Jongin were boyfriends. And if Jimin asked for his phone number he would mistake him for cheating on Jongin. Jimin sighed internally. 

 

Jungkook wouldn't even dare to ask Jimin for his phone number. #1 He's never asked anyone for their phone number. #2 Jimin probably would think he was flirting with him. #3 Jimin's boyfriend probably wouldn't appericiate it.

 

"I'm so tired." Jungkook yawned.

 

"You should go home." _No don't._  


 

"After walking you home, yes I will." Jungkook said.

 

"I'm staying though." Jimin said wanting to hear Jungkook's reply.

 

"I will stay too then." Jimin wasn't dissapointed. He wasn't going to admit he liked Jungkook's possessiveness.

 

"But like, for a looong time." Jimin smiled.

 

"Is it okay if I just take a nap here until you decide to leave?" Jungkook gestured.

 

"I'm kidding, let's go. _And_ I can walk alone this time." Jimin stood up.

 

" _No_." Jungkook stood up too.

 

"But I showed you. I'm strong enough."

 

"Just no, _Jimin_." Jungkook gave Jimin a 'there's no point in arguing you know I'll win' look.

 

"We're gonna have a problem if you don't stop dropping the honorifics, kid."

 

"Come on, _hyung_ , start walking if you don't want me falling asleep on you." Jungkook lightly touched Jimin's back. 

 

So they started walking. They didn't talk much due to Jungkook's sleepiness. 

 

Jungkook couldn't have just let Jimin go by himself after seeing where he lived. It was not really hidden or anything but the streets that lead to Jimin's house were narrow and if someone wanted to do something to you, they could. Jungkook has read enough amount of rape articles and they weren't just about woman rape. It disgusted him. The most upsetting part was that the criminals were let out after an unconvincing amount of time. Yet it took the victims years to recover if they manage to recover at all. The people who were victims of rape were never the same. He didn't want anyone near him get hurt so if meant he was going to miss a little sleep, it was nothing.

 

Jungkook was maybe too paranoid. But there were 3 people walking behind Jimin and him for the last 5 minutes and Jungkook was getting stressed out. _Calm down._ He exhaled harshly. Jimin gave him a puzzled look.

 

"Hey, hyung, can you come a little closer?" Jungkook lifted his left arm inviting Jimin.

 

Jimin didn't know what was up with the sudden skinship but then Jungkook murmured into his ear.

 

It was tingly,

 

_Whatever._

 

"Look Jimin, I know we are almost at your house but there are 3 people walking behind us. Now before you say anything I know it might not be what I'm concerned about and yes I might be paranoid but we can't let them find out where you live, okay hyung?"

 

Jimin nodded. He hadn't payed attention to his surroundings which was a rare occasion. Jungkook was right.

 

"Now can you tell me which way is the shortest way to the main street?" Jungkook's voice was calmer than usual. Jimin could sense he was alarmed though.

 

"Okay but we have to get past my house. This road leads to the main street." Jimin pointed the way with his index finger. He was stressed too.

 

"Okay, then here we go." Jungkook pulled Jimin closer and gave his shoulder a gentle reassuring squeeze without looking at his face. Jungkook didn't look embarrassed or shy. If anything, he looked like he was doing something casual.

 

Jimin was suprised to see Jungkook so...comforting. If Jimin visualized Jungkook in a situation like this before, Jungkook would be panicing and he would act oblivious but no. This Jungkook, is a Jungkook Jimin hasn't seen before. It was soothing Jimin. 

 

Jimin got even closer to Jungkook although it was too hot outside, he liked Jungkook's warmness. It wasn't a pyhsical warmness. Jungkook's aura was warm and safe. Jimin wanted to be surrounded by it. 

 

The way to the main street was suprisingly short. Jimin didn't dare to look back if they were still following them. Just then Jungkook dropped something. He crouched down to pick it up. Jungkook's arm was no longer around Jimin's shoulders. Jimin saw Jungkook looking at the road behind them while picking up the thing he dropped.

 

"They stopped in front of your house, hyung." Jungkook looked somewhat angry. He put his arm back around Jimin's shoulders.

 

"I don't thi-" Jimin was cut off.

 

"Are you sure you haven't been followed before, Jimin?" Jungkook did sound angry. He was stressed. He pulled off from Jimin and ran his hand through his hair.

 

"I-I don't know, Jungkook? I do check for close threats but I- They- I didn't notice." Jimin defended himself. He knew Jungkook had a point.

 

"Just how many times do you walk this road in a week, hyung? I told you before it was not safe. Like, what if I wasn't here? Okay, let's say nothing happened to you today, how about tomorrow? Or the other day? You can't just-" Jungkook gave up on his sentence. He was frustrated. 

 

Jungkook sighed deeply looking anywhere but Jimin. Jimin felt guilty. He should've payed more attention. Maybe if Jungkook really wasn't there, he could've been dead or raped or robbed. He could cry at his stupidity if Jungkook took if further.

 

"I'm sorry." Jimin said pulling at Jungkook's wrist, trying to look into his eyes.

 

Jungkook did look into Jimin's eyes. And yeah.

 

He was caught again.

 

Jungkook wasn't necessarily angry at Jimin.  It frustrated him how reckless Jimin had been but he couldn't just shout at him. Jungkook sighed again. But this time it was a sign of defeat.

 

"It's okay, hyung, you don't have to say sorry to _me_ I'm just concerned about your safety. " Jungkook's voice was soft like pillows. 

 

"I will be more careful next time. I promise." Jimin promised, still looking into Jungkook's eyes.

 

"Let's wait for a while before going back, is that okay?" Jungkook asked for permission one hand massaging his own temples, eyes closed.

 

"Jungkook, I can handle this. I'll wait for another hour and go back okay? You should go home. This is ridicoulus, don't wait for me."

 

"I thought-" Jungkook was cut off.

 

"Why are you doing this ?" _Fuck no._  Jimin didn't want it to sound as if he didn't want Jungkook to be with him but it did and he felt the regret filling his stomach. _No, Jungkook, Jimin didn't mean it like that._  


Jimin watched Jungkook's expressions turn into shock to regret in a second. 

 

Jimin didn't want Jungkook regret coming with him. _No, please Jimin didn't mean to say that, please stay_  


Jungkook opened his mouth, looking at Jimin in the eyes, to say something. But nothing was heard. He closed his mouth. He took a step back from Jimin. He broke the eye contact and looked at the ground.  _Shit, he went too far._  Jungkook was being overprotective. He barely knew Jimin.  It was weird and he needed to stop. 

 

"It- I- I'll leave after you get home, Jimin-ssi, I just- I was- If you're- I'm so sorry." Jungkook spoke so formally Jimin thought he was in a job interview.

 

_"Jimin-ssi"  Fuck. This. What was with the formal apology? What was Jungkook doing now? Putting distance or some shit?_

 

Jimin did this. He made Jungkook put a barrier. _How fucking awesome._  Why- _how does he fix this? This wasn't Jungkook._  


 

"Jungkook, I didn't mean-"

 

"No, you are right I'm over my boundries I shouldn't have- I'm being arrogant. I promise I will leave." _Please don't_ Jimin wanted to say

 

Jungkook was so fucking stupid. This wasn't Taehyung, or Yoongi, this was Jimin and he didn't have the right to affect or control Jimin's actions. But it was dangerous Jungkook just wanted to protect Jimin. But why was he insisting if Jimin didn't want him?

 

"Hey, calm down I-"

 

"Maybe- I think I should leave now if that's what you wanted I'm-"

  
_That is not what I want,_ Jimin wanted to say.

 

He didn't want to leave Jimin alone but he couldn't just stay there if Jimin didn't want him to. Maybe he couldn't tell Jungkook to leave because he didn't want to upset him all this time. Jimin was probably trying to be nice but it would be way easier if he said he didn't want Jungkook to come with him in the first place. 

 

Wait.

 

He _did._  


 

Oh fuck.

 

Jungkook felt like he forced Jimin into this and he wanted to run away. He needed to get out of there. As soon as possible. His mind was too clouded to think about what would happen to Jimin if he left.

 

All he knew was Jimin didn't want him there.

 

"Listen-" Jimin started.

 

"Please make it home safely." and with that Jungkook turned his back and started walking faster with every step.

 

 

 

  
_What the fuck had Jimin done?_  It wasn't about making it home. _Fuck that._ He could just go to Hoseok for tonight. That didn't matter.

 

How could he be so careless of what he said?

 

Jimin knew Jungkook was sensitive when it came to matters like this. He would start apologizing endlessly when he thought he did something wrong.

 

  
_He didn't do anything wrong._  

 

Would he see Jungkook again? Would Jungkook come next Sunday? Shit, he needed to fix _this_ \- whatever _this_ was.

 

Jimin took a taxi to Hoseok's house. It didn't take much to get there. He stepped out of the taxi after paying the driver. He went and knocked on Hoseok's door. Jimin had to wait for a solid 3 minutes before Hoseok opened the door. He was probably sleeping. His eyes widened when he saw Jimin. Of course he wasn't expecting him to show up. _Wasn't he supposed to be on a date?_  


 

"What are you doing here?" Hoseok asked.

 

"Hello to you too, hyung." Jimin didn't sound like he was in the mood.

 

"Jimin, what happened?" Hoseok was starting to get worried as he watched Jimin throw his cap on the floor of the entrance. He looked bitter. And maybe a little bit pissed.

 

"Nothing." Jimin's voice was telling him the opposite. Jimin went and threw himself on one of the sofas in the living room.

 

"Jiminie."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

 

"No."

 

"Okay, how about giving me a hug then?"

 

Jimin looked at Hoseok. He felt the comfort just by looking at Hoseok sitting next to him. He could never resist warm hugs from his hyung. Hoseok was the person who taught Jimin about how to comfort people with hugs. And Jimin was right. They always worked on people who liked skinship because now he found himself pulling closer to Hoseok. Jimin let his bestfriend hug him. He exhaled. He only realized he was about to cry when he heard his shaking breath threathening to break into a sob. He felt frustrated and dissapointed in himself.

 

But why did Jungkook affect him so much?

 

Maybe because he hasn't had anyone so geniuenly want to become friends with him in a while.

 

Maybe it excited him to become friends with a total stranger and he was thrilled about his new friend so he felt overwhelmed by his behiavour.

 

_Or maybe it was the fact that he might've hurt Jungkook who cared about him so much and tried to protect him even though he barely knew Jimin_

 

Jungkook was gentle. And Jimin fucked up.

 

He must've thought Jimin didn't like him being there. He must've thought his presence bothered Jimin.

 

He just wanted to tell Jungkook how sorry he was for making him leave when he only intended to make sure he wasn't holding Jungkook back from going home. He just wanted Jungkook to get enough sleep. He didn't want to sound like he was telling him to go away. He just- 

 

Jimin didn't ~~want to~~ think it was anything more than just Jungkook's sleep schedule.

 

Why did Jimin care about Jungkook so much? Like it was only sleep that Jungkook was going to miss? It wasn't something so important. And Jimin would do the same as Jungkook in that situation. And he wanted to let him. But he couldn't.

 

Why couldn't he just-

 

_Let him stay longer?_

Jimin didn't know it was his self-defense he's developed over the years.

 

Jimin did get attached easily. He's suffered enough in the past because of it. And this defense prevented him from getting attached. More correctly, it would push people away and not let them in. Even when Jimin wanted them to.

_He wanted to let Jungkook in but a feeling was telling him he didn't want to let him in and he would regret it._

_Because the more time he's spent with Jungkook, the more he would fall for him._

_Jimin was confused. It hurt his head._

_He was crying._

_He didn't want to._

 

"Shh, Jiminie it's okay. Don't hold it back." Hoseok's soft whispers weren't helping him.

 

_He gave up._

 

 

 

Jungkook found himself running to Taehyung's flat. He tried to empty his mind from all of the thoughts. He knocked at the door. Yoongi opened it. It didn't look like he was sleeping. He must've been working again.

 

"What's with your face, kid?" Yoongi asked.

 

"I was born with it, hyung." Jungkook tried to go for a usual sarcastic reply but it was obvious what Yoongi meant. 

 

Jungkook went in and took off his shoes. He walked to the living room to see if Taehyung was still sleeping there.

 

"Jungkook, spit it out." He was softer this time. Yoongi followed Jungkook into the living room.

 

"It's nothing, hyung." Jungkook looked sad and Yoongi wasn't buying it.

 

_Was it just Yoongi or was Jungkook about to cry?_

Yoongi stepped closer to Jungkook.

 

"You alright there, buddy?" Yoongi put his hands to Jungkook's shoulders and tried to look at Jungkook's face who was looking at the floor.

 

Jungkook shook his head. _He was not okay._  


 

"Come here." Explanation could wait. All that mattered was Jungkook at the moment and Jungkook liked hugs.

 

Jungkook obeyed to Yoongi's words and pulled closer to Yoongi. His head was resting on Yoongi's shoulder now. Jungkook thought hugging would help him relax so he wouldn't cry. Well, first part went pretty well but the "hugging preventing Jungkook from crying" part?

 

Not so much.

 

If anything, it made him want to cry even more.

 

But he couldn't cry. Not in front of his hyung.

 

On the other hand, who was he supposed to cry in front of if not one of his closest friends?

 

"I'm sorry, hyung." Jungkook said still fighting back the tears.

 

"What is that?" Yoongi chuckled. "Why are you apologizing all of a sudden?"

 

"I don't even know, hyung." Jungkook chuckled too altough found it too hard to hold back his tears.

 

"Kid, if you're holding it in just because I said men don't cry earlier I'd like to point out I was joking." 

 

With that, Jungkook started to laugh. He laughed until his laughter became sobs. He cried silently not to wake Taehyung up. He held on to Yoongi tightly. He has never hugged him for this long of a time. Jungkook thought Yoongi wasn't too much of a skinship guy but as always, being the person he was, Yoongi suprised Jungkook, yet again. There were so many sides of his hyung that were rarely revealed and Jungkook was ,once again, thankful that Yoongi was there with him.

 

Jungkook waited for Yoongi to pull off, he didn't. And when it came to hugs, Jungkook was never the first one to pull off. So they stayed like that for a while.

 

"Is there a hug going on without me?" Taehyung's sleepy voice was heard in the room. He lazily approached Yoongi and Jungkook. He went to his boyfriend's back to hug both Jungkook and Yoongi's waists.

 

Jungkook just laughed at how cute his bestfriend was when he was sleepy. He didn't feel like crying anymore.

 

"There we go, that's better." Taehyung murmured nuzzling into Yoongi's neck who was still holding Jungkook.

 

Eventually, everyone went to bed. 

 

 

 

It was Wednesday.. 

 

Jungkook somehow managed to avoid thinking about the Sunday's occasion.

 

It had been a whole 3 days since Jihoon called him. Jungkook was starting to feel guilty that he had been %0 percent productive the last 3 days. He was now trying to start writing down some lyrics. But he couldn't find the inspiration and he didn't know what the song was going to be about. He wasn't good with words and Jihoon was expecting him to write a song. This was going to be tough. He inhaled deeply before releasing the air. He closed his eyes.

 

_What did he like?_

It was an easy question. _He liked stars_.

 

_How could he make that into a song?_

 

He couldn't just sing about how how it was a not fair Gemini sisters' legs were disproportioned. Or how Leo looked like a horse more than a lion.

 

_No one would want to listen to it._

 

He _knew_ deep down what he had to do.

 

He _knew_ what people liked.

 

_Love songs._

 

Jungkook sighed. How was he supposed to know about love when he doubts he has ever felt love to begin with?

 

Okay, love wasn't limited. Maybe he could write about his love for friends?

 

_The number of people who could relate to the song would be limited._

 

He could make a scenerio up?

 

Jungkook was the worst planner ever. It wasn't working.

 

He took a minute to calm down and think about what inspired him lately. Jungkook closed his eyes and tried to think about something that he could write at least a few lines about.

 

It all came down to a certain stranger's eyes.

 

The moment Jungkook let himself think about Jimin, his brain took control and started to think about what he was avoiding.

 

He shouldn't be upset about Jimin not wanting his company because he was the one who was being a creep. It had happened and there was nothing to do except for not bothering Jimin again. 

 

_He wanted to see Jimin's deep sparkling eyes again though. And not once again, but a thousand times again. He wanted to travel inside Jimin's eyes and explore even deeper to see all the things Jimin didn't let shine through his chocolate warm irises._

 

He didn't realize he was scribbling down lyrics. 

 

 

 

 

It was Friday.

 

And Jimin swore it was his busiest day of his life.

 

It was his literature assignment's deadline and luckily he had a time to finish it before today but he had to touch up some things. Once he emailed the assignment he had to meet Hoseok and the dance team because of some changes in the performing group and the choreo. The dean wanted to talk to Jimin and he was freaking out if he'd done something wrong but it turned out that the dean wanted Jimin MCing at the festival. Jimin wanted to accept the offer but he had enough duties already so he declined it politely. He didn't think he could MC anyways. His landlord called him to have a meeting and now he had to head to the adress his landlord sent him.

 

Jimin arrived at the adress. It was a cafe not far from his school. He bowed 90 degrees when he saw his landlord. He was sitting and drinking coffee. He looked like a celebrity.

 

"Oh, Jimin you made it. Look we have to get this over with pretty quick for your own good." he smiled talking hurriedly.

 

"Yes, hyung, it was a bit tough but here I am. Is there a problem?" Jimin said sitting down.

 

"On my perspective no, I'm lucky I have you as tentant but the government does not seem to think my house is decent enough."

 

"What do you mean hyung?" Jimin was confused.

 

"They've done a couple of tests which showed it wasn't healthy to like in the apartment since it could collide during an earthquake. And you know we are literally on the earthquake zone. So they decided to rebuild the whole building." his voice showed he was worried.

 

"Jin-hyung. Please tell me this is a joke." Jimin closed his eyes and put both his hands to his temples

 

"I wish it was. Look I can find you somewhere to stay until you can find another apartment. I'm sorry to put you into this situation." Jin apologized.

 

"I can stay at Hoseok's until I find somehwhere but, hyung, how much time do I have?" Jimin said sighing.

 

"Until next Monday. That meaning 2 days." 

 

_Shit, shit, 2 days? How is he supposed to do anything in two fucking days?_

 

"I think I should run to the house and start packing." Jimin palmed his face thinking about the exhaustion that he was going to feel.

 

"Do you want me to send someone to help you out?" Jin was trying to help.

 

"No, it's okay, I can pack but it would be a lifesaver if you could find a vehicle for me. Like, a car or something."  Jimin ran his hand through his hair.

 

"Okay I'll take care of that. Let me know when you're ready to move."

 

"Alright, hyung." 

 

"Go, why are you still here?" Jin chuckled.

 

"See you later!" Jimin literally ran to his house.

 

He dialed Hoseok's number once he got to the apartment. 

 

"Hyung, I need you to come to my house. Like, right now." He was panting.

 

"What is happening? Why are you panting?"

 

"I have two days to move out. We'll talk when you get here okay? Just come help me."

 

"Okay, I'm on my way."

 

"Wait- Hyung, bring some boxes and newspapers."

 

"I'm on it." Hoseok hung up. 

 

 

 

"So you are stuck with me until you find a new apartment?" Hoseok said wrapping Jimin's glass made decorations with a piece of newspaper.

 

"Excuse me, hyung but like, I'd like to point out I was stuck with you anyways. But that doesn't mean I'm complaining." Jimin said from the other end of his living room.

 

"Aww Jiminie~" Hoseok went and gave Jimin a back hug.

 

"Enough with the bestfriend fluff we got things to wrap, hyung." Jimin whined.

 

 

On Sunday, at 9pm Jimin was all ready to go. He called Jin and as promised, Jin sent him a car. It was a nightmare to carry all the boxes to the car and take them from the car to carry them to Hoseok's house. But when they were done, Jimin felt relieved. He just  wanted to go to the guest room and sleep his ass off but

 

It was almost midnight. A Sunday midnight.

 

As tired as he was, he wanted to apologize from Jungkook. He had to go. He _needed_ to go.

 

He put on whatever he could which happened to be one of Hoseok's red sweaters and black jeans. He was practically sleepwalking but he ignored when Hoseok said he should stay home and have some rest.  

 

Jimin made it by 00:05. Jungkook wasn't there. He tried to ignore the part of him that was telling him Jungkook wasn't going to come. He was going to wait for 20 minutes and go.

 

_Jimin didn't._

 

It had been an hour and a half but Jimin was still sitting there hoping Jungkook would show up.

 

_Jungkook didn't. Once again._

 

Instead, Jungkook stayed at home, trying to focus on the song. It _was_ working. He tried to keep the lyrics short because they couldn't make a 5 minute long song. He was 8 lines in and it was good enough to make the intro. Now he just needed a chorus, a mid break and an ending. He was too tired to go on so he went to bed not even thinking about the possibility Jimin was at Han River.

 

 

 

Jungkook opened his eyes earlier thn usual. Normally he wouldn't wake up before 2pm on Mondays. _Weird._  

 

He got up from his bed and went to kitchen. He wasn't feeling hungry but breakfasts were important. He made himself some crepes and coffee. After eating his breakfast unwillingly, he decided to procastinate his way out of cleaning his bedroom. He opened Youtube and watched some videos while laying down on his bed. There was this video of a cat jumping whenever it was near a cucumber and Jungkook  thought it was funny. He needed to show it to Hoseok and Taehyung. He knew they would laugh.

 

Speak of the devil, Hoseok was calling him. He accepted the call right away.

 

"Good morning, hyung~" Jungkook said. He was comfortable with Hoseok after texting for 2 weeks non stop. 

 

"More like good afternoon but whatever." Hoseok laughed.

 

"Why did you call?" Jungkook shifted in his bed.

 

"I need you in my house in 30." Hoseok said.

 

"Why?" Jungkook whined.

 

"I'll give you the CD and you can have lunch with us. I got chicken~" _It was a mistake to tell Hoseok he liked chicken earlier._  


 

"What CD hyung? What do you mean by 'us'?" Jungkook was confused.

 

"Remember I told you I would record the dance and give it to you? And don't worry, they're from dance team so you've met them before." 

 

"Ohh, right. But how am I going to find your house, hyung? I'm so bad at finding locations." A part of Jungkook didn't want to go and the other part wanted to go.

 

"How about I come and get you?~" Hoseok tried to help.

 

"Don't bother, hyung, just send me the adress."

 

"Call me if you think you are lost, okay?" Hoseok was talking with his brotherly supportive voice again.

 

"I will, hyung. Bye."

 

"Bye." Hoseok hung up

 

He sent the location pretty fast. But as far as Jungkook knew the road took more than half an hour but Hoseok said 30 minutes. Which left Jungkook with minus 15 minutes to get ready.

 

_Jungkook hated being late._

 

He could manage getting ready in 5. He had done this before. And it wasn't important since he knew people from dance team. They couldn't care less about their appearances which Jungkook was thankful for.

 

He was ready in exactly five minutes. He found a white shirt which still had its tag on. _Interesting_. He didn't think he had any white shirts that were unused. Not that he was complaining though. He just didn't understand why he hasn't worn it.  He put on some jeans on and for shoes he decided to wear Timberlands because it was said that it was going to rain. As for his hair, he couldn't tame it. 

 

_Couldn't you just cooperate, hair?_

 

He gave up on trying to fix his hair when it looked at least presentable. He took his phone and his keys before he stepped out of the door. He locked the door and started walking towards the road where he thought the chances of finding a taxi was higher. And luckily, he didn't even have to wait for another 5 minutes. He hoped on the taxi and gave the driver the adress. He was at Hoseok's door in 25.

 

If he was in an XBOX game he would have an "Achievement Unlocked!" notification because not only he completed the task, he was 5 minutes early to the mission.

 

_But wait._

_Shit._

He understands why he hasn't worn the shirt. 

 

_Really?_

 

He remembers now. _The shirt was fucking see through._  


And Jungkook didn't like people seeing his body.

 

It wasn't like transparent or like completely showing his body. It was pretty opaque but.. The shirt was just too flirty for Jungkook to wear.

 

Well, there was nothing he could do now.

 

He knocked at what seemed to be Hoseok's door. Waited for a good 2 minutes while leaning to the doorframe until someone decided to open the door.

 

He froze.

 

And so did Jimin, who happened to be the person who opened the door.

 

They were standing there mouths slightly parted, eyes wide.

 

Suddenly he wanted to call Hoseok to tell him he was lost but the voice that was coming inside of the house belonged no one other than his beloved hyung, Jung Hoseok.

 

_Why was-_

_What the fuck-_

_Jimin here?_

_was Jungkook doing here?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @theashina 
> 
> thank you for leaving kudos and comments <3
> 
> have a great week. ^.^
> 
> by the way i wasn't sure about who to make Jungkook's ex but I decided it would be nice to include got7 too but you can just imagine someone you ship jungkook with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> correct me if there's any mistakes.
> 
> as always, it'd make my whole week if you left comments.

Both Jungkook and Jimin didn't know what to do so they just stood there for a solid 20 without talking. Just staring.

 

Finally, Hoseok came to the rescue. 

 

"Jungkookie, come inside~" Hoseok dragged Jungkook by the wrist. His shoulder brushed to Jimin's.

 

Jimin was still having difficulties registering the event.

 

First of all, 'Jungkookie'. This level of casuality and Hoseok mention him? 

 

It was weird since Hoseok had a habit of telling Jimin about the new people he met.

 

Jungkook wasn't any better. His mind was filled with question marks and Hoseok was still dragging him to where seemed to be their living room.

 

"Make yourself home Jungkook-ah." Hoseok grinned sweetly while letting go of Jungkook's wrist and joining a group of people who were discussing something.

 

There were 10 people and for the size of the room, it looked crowded. Some were playing GTA on XBOX while some watched, some where laying down on various places and others were in their own world.

 

"Jimin-hyung, can you bring me the other controller?" Soonyoung exclaimed. Jungkook knew the guy. He helped Jungkook strech when he went to the practice. They had a mini talk that day about their hobbies, their ages and what they were studying. It was the third longest conversation Jungkook had with a person he's just met, after Jimin and Hoseok. Although Soonyoung was older, he treated Jungkook like a friend. He seemed friendly. Jungkook liked him.

 

"Jungkook-ah, come here, you were bragging about your Need For Speed skills, I challenge you right here, right now." Soonyoung pointed at Jungkook.

 

_How?_

 

How did everyone know Jungkook and Jimin had no clue? 

 

Jimin went to get the other controller from Hoseok's room.

 

"Hyung, I-I really don't think I can beat you." Jungkook said, still a little couldn't overcome the shock. _Calm down_   _and just play along._ He walked to Soonyoung's direction and sat down on the floor in front of the TV and next to Soonyoung.

 

Jimin stepped into the living room with the controller on his hand. He gave it to Jungkook instead of Soonyoung who attempted to grab it. Soonyoung shrugged it off. Jimin didn't look into Jungkook's eyes. And same for Jungkook.

 

Soonyoung realized the awkwardness.

 

"Jungkook this is Jimin-hyung by the way, he wasn't there when you came to practice but he's in our dance team." Soonyoung said exiting the menu on the screen and pressing A to start the game, without looking at the two.

 

"I-" Jungkook started without knowing what to say.

 

"We already know each other Soonyoung-ah." Jimin chuckled. It had a bitter tone to it but Jungkook was the only one to catch it. Jimin knew what he was going to say from the beginning of Soonyoung's sentence so he didn't pay attention to the rest. But when the words made it to his brain, he was confused.

 

_When even wasn't Jimin at practice?_

_Okay there was one time he couldn't make it because he went to bed at 5 because of Jungk-_

  
_You've gotta be kidding me._ He mentally face palmed.

 

"Oh? Okay, then. Jungkook you have to press start too." Soonyoung said.

 

Jungkook and Soonyoung started playing the game while Jimin went to the friend group which involved Hoseok. It was hard to concantrate on what they were doing when Jungkook was right in front of his eyes playing XBOX. Jimin tried not to stare even though he was facing Jungkook's back and he couldn't see Jimin. He managed to succeed.

 

Jungkook was distracted and never once beat Soonyoung. He sometimes could feel Jimin looking but the feeling faded away quickly. He wasn't sure how to behave around Jimin now. Was he supposed to act like they barely knew each other, which sounds funny because they literally barely know each other.

 

Well, not barely, maybe. Because even though they spent the minimal amount of time together, Jungkook told Jimin about the things he never told anyone. They were not important but little things that Jungkook kept from the world was interesting to Jimin. And Jungkook would've liked to think Jimin told him things that were equally important. But considering the last event, maybe Jimin didn't like Jungkook. _No, no,_ it was fine until Jungkook started acting stupid so he was pretty sure Jimin enjoyed their time.

 

He didn't expect to see Jimin this soon. Some feeling was telling him they would eventually meet again but he never thought it would be this early.

 

Jungkook didn't understand Jimin earlier. Jimin laughed as if he was somehow hurt and regretful. Was it just Jimin's mood? or Jungkook's imagination? He wanted to go and apologize from Jimin but he wasn't sure if Jimin even wanted any apologies from him.

 

Why is he thinking this? He didn't even know if Jimin's mood was down because of him. Could Jungkook even hurt Jimin? He probably wasn't that worthy. 

 

 

 

Jimin couldn't keep steady. He was playing with his hands and he was shifting sitting positions often. He hardly held himself back from going and asking Jungkook if they could talk.

 

"What's bothering you?" There, he was. Jongin. He would pop up whenever Jimin was having trouble. He put his hand on Jimin's shoulder as an attempt of comforting. 

 

Jungkook's phone rang and he was in the middle of a race. Sooyoung paused the game and gestured Jungkook to take the call. Jungkook pulled out his phone. It was Taehyung. He wanted to be alone while he was talking so he stood up to go to the kitchen. Just when he looked up from his phone, he saw Jimin and the other guy. It was just a glance but he got it.

 

Wait. Isn't that..

 

Oh.

 

Jungkook understood why the guy felt familiar when he saw him at Han river. He knew Jongin from the practice. Although they didn't talk, he knew his name because Hoseok praised him a lot.

 

Jungkook had a few steps to exit the living room and he heard Hoseok.

 

"Is that Taehyung?" Hoseok left what they were doing and started walking towards Jungkook. Attention was lead his way and he could feel Jimin looking his way but he didn't return the glance.

 

"Yeah, it's Tae-hyungie." Jungkook aswered.

 

Taehyung. He was the cute and mind blowingly handsome guy as Hoseok mentioned. One year younger than him and same year as Jimin. Hoseok said _it was a shame he had a boyfriend_. Appearantly, Jimin's bestfriend was having a crush.

 

But the question was, if this Taehyung guy was the same year as Jimin, then why did Jungkook adress him as _Taehyungie_? It was rare to drop honorifics even if you were bestfriends. _Unless you are like a coupl-_  


 

  
_Whatever_. Jimin thought to himself. But he couldn't help but be interested in the conversation. He wanted to hear it yet Jongin was staring at him expecting a reply.

 

"It's just we have 2 weeks until the exams and I feel guilty because I barely studied." _Nice_ , he mentally high-fived himself.

 

"You'll do fine Jimin. And like you said, we have 2 weeks, alright? Don't worry about it too much." Jongin smiled before going back.

 

Jimin was going to make an excuse to go to kitchen.

 

"Does anyone want drinks?" he exclaimed.

 

_Jackpot._

 

A couple of 'yes'es were heard.

 

He inhaled and exhaled deeply while trying not to draw too much attention. He walked towards kitchen and stepped in. There was a moment where he had an eye contact with both Hoseok and Jungkook. Jungkook was talking on the phone and Hoseok was standing close to hear the person on the other line. 

 

  
_They could've just put it on the speaker_ , Jimin thought.

 

He opened the fridge and took out cola and some other drinks. He walk passed Jungkook to get the glasses from the cabinet.

 

_Why did it have to be so tall?_

 

He got the 3 bottles which were in the front row but he couldn't get the others even on tiptoes.

 

_Why me?_

Jungkook felt bad. It would be rude not to help him while seeing him struggling like that. Maybe they could just act casual. He didn't need to be Jimin's friend to help him, right?

_Jungkook felt awkward._

Jimin regretted not drinking enough milk.

 

Just then Jungkook came to help him, still carrying his conversation on the phone. He tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder. He wasn't exactly standing behind Jimin but the proximity seemed to interest Hoseok. Jimin didn't move when Jungkook came close. Hoseok eyed Jimin. He ignored his bestfriend. Jungkook picked out 5 glasses and put them on to kitchen counter not looking at Jimin during the proccess. He went and leaned back to his place when he was done.

 

Jimin was too thrilled about the whole thing he didn't listen to what Jungkook was saying. Now that Jimin was back to his senses he decided to pour drinks in the glasses and carry them to living room with a tray. So in the meantime he could listen.

 

"No, I have to clean my house today, I can't come." Jungkook said.

 

"But you went to Hoseok-hyung?" Jungkook heard Taehyung complaining.

 

"Can you stop whining, hyung? Go ask Yoongi-hyung, I'm not the one who's your boyfriend am I?"

 

Jimin saw Hoseok shifting lightly. He wasn't good at acting things out and Jimin figured Jungkook knew that already. 

 

Well at least he'd learned Taehyung wasn't Jungkook's boyfriend.

 

He let out a breath of relief.

 

He knew why he felt relieved but he was, once again, not going to admit.

_He was done here._

 

Jimin was about to lift up the tray with 8 filled cups.

 

Jungkook saw what was coming. Jimin probably wasn't going to be able to balance the tray and the glasses were going to break and Jimin was going to get injured. Jungkook sighed internally. Even though he felt like it wouldn't help the awkward situation, he couldn't have just let his hyung get hurt.

 

"Jimin-hyung, you're going to break something. Here, Hoseok-hyung can you take this while I help Jimin-hyung?" He put out his phone to Hoseok who was obviously a little suprised.

 

Jungkook still cared about him and this time he didn't offer something creepy. It was okay to help him with this, _right?_  


 

Jimin didn't say anything. He was going to talk to Jungkook at the first opportunity he got.

 

"Do you have another tray, hyung?" Jungkook asked still uncertain.

 

"There, under the sink." Jimin answered shortly pointing at the direction with one hand while the other picked on hairs on the back of his head nervously. His tone didn't have anything to it.

 

Hoseok was not completely lost in his conversation with Taehyung. He watched Jimin and Jungkook carefully.

 

He knew his bestfriend's body language better than anyone. Jimin was never anxious or nervous around people. And even when he was, he didn't let it show.

 

Maybe it looked like Jimin was nervous because Hoseok knew Jimin too well and his eyes were exaggerating the situation.

 

Jimin glanced at Hoseok while Jungkook took out the other tray from the cabinet.

 

_They'll talk about it later._

 

Jungkook placed 4 of the cups to the other tray. Jimin picked his tray up and started walking to the living room's direction. He heard Jungkook following him. They put down the trays on the table which was in the middle of the room. This was the chance.

 

"Jungkook can we talk?" Jimin found himself saying just above a murmur so the only one who heard it was Jungkook.

 

"Okay, hyung." replied with same caution. _Jimin was probably going to tell him to stop getting his nose into his business._  


 

"Upstairs." Jimin said turning his back and motioning Jungkook to follow him.

 

They were in Jimin's room now. It was clean and tidied.

 

"Is there something you wanted to say, hyung?" Jungkook said right after the door shut behind them. He was playing with his fingernails.

 

"There are a lot of things I want to say but first of all, can I have a hug?" Jimin said softly, looking at the eyes of the suprised Jungkook in front of him.

 

_A hug?_

_Why?_

 

"Hy-hyung? Why?" Jungkook was stunned. Out of all of the possibilities, this? Jungkook has never thought-

 

"Are you giving me my hug or no?" Jimin said.

 

Jungkook nodded his eyes wide.

 

Jimin put his hands around Jungkook's neck and rested his head on one of Jungkook's shoulders. Jungkook was tense but he brought himself to wrap his arms around Jimin's waist and tilting a little to lightly rest his chin on Jimn's shoulder. They both tried to relax. Jungkook tried to control his breathing. Every potential scenario Jungkook has thought...

 

Jungkook snapped out of his thoughts when the inhaled Jimin's scent. It was like sunflowers and vanilla. 

 

He has never smelled something this balmy in his life and he wanted more.

 

But the contact itself was... stiff.

 

They had never been this close and it was overwhelming.

 

Jimin noticed Jungkook's cologne too.

 

_He's smelled it before._

_Well, duh, he must've felt the scent while he was with Jungkook._

But then there is the goddamn shirt. Jimin didn't really have time to check Jungkook out properly because he was busy freaking out but even so, when he saw Jungkook today, he immidiately noticed his not-so-generously-opaque-shirt.

 

He needed to stop thinking.

 

_Nope. Not the right time._

_At this point he couldn't bother deny he was attracted to Jungkook._

Jungkook didn't know the cause of the warmth was the thin material shirt he was wearing or Jimin himself. _What was Jimin going to say anyways?_  


 

"I know this is awkward but bear with me, okay?" Jimin laughed lightly earning a very nervous chuckle from Jungkook.  

 

"I'm sorry." Jimin continued, exhaling heavily while hugging Jungkook tighter. "and by the way there are rules to this conversation and one of them is you can only say one sentence at a time." Jimin added quickly.

 

"I should be the one who is sorry ?" Jungkook said after considering his sentence or a few moments. He was utterly confused so his sentence sounded more like a question.

 

"You did nothing wrong." Jimin said right after.

 

"I was being a weirdo though." Jungkook said, still can't but the puzzle pieces together. _What did Jimin mean the other day, then?_  


 

"You were just trying to protect me Jungkook. I was being childishly rude. I don't know why."

 

"Hyung, you said one sentence at a time?" Jungkook couldn't keep himself from pointing it out although it was ceratinly not the time.

 

"Another rule is that I can break the rules but you can't." Jimin said demandingly.

 

"That is the dumbest rule I've heard." Jungkook laughed.

 

The thick atmosphere was fading away slowly.

 

"Deal with it." Jimin said.

 

"So you were not, like, disturbed?" Jungkook still couldn't believe.

 

"Nope." Jimin said moving his head on Jungkook's shoulder like it was a pillow.

 

"I mean, I figured you would think I'm some kind of a crazy overprotective pervert or something." Jungkook said lightly leaning his head to the side so his chin wouldn't hurt Jimin's shoulder.

 

"You didn't even let me talk back then Jungkook." Jimin rolled his eyes even though Jungkook couldn't see it.

 

"I'm sorry." Jungkook said murmuring.

 

"Now, this is an apology I can accept."

 

"..Tell me if I do something wrong, okay, hyung? You know I'm not good with people or words so..I mean I had a lot of people who didn''t want to spend time with me because of my awkwardness but I-I just couldn't overcome it and you are like my first friend in like 3 years I don't even know if you even see me as a friend but- I don't want to ruin things anymore so please help me change okay, hyung? Can you do that for me? I know this is probably weird since it's not like we are close or anything..." Jungkook said calmly.

 

"Jungkook?" Jimin said after a few moments of silence.

 

"Hmm?" Jungkook hummed, closing his eyes.

 

"What do you mean 'change'?" Jimin asked.

 

"I just want to be a nice person that people like being around."

 

"You _are_ nice though and I like being around you." Jimin thought out loud. Jimin hoped it didn't sound like a confession or something. Jungkook opened his eyes.

 

"You think so?" Jungkook asked. He felt happy because Jimin liked being around him. 

 

"Yeah, I mean from what I understand, Soonyoung and Hobi-hyung likes being around you too." Jimin tried.

 

"Wait, Hobi-hyung? Is that a nickname for Hoseok-hyung?" Jungkook sounded amused.

 

"Oh my god, you didn't know? I made it. I can't believe he didn't mention it." They both laughed.

 

"In conclusion, my answer is no I can't help you change because I don't want you to." Jimin added.

 

Jungkook was feeling a mixture of emotions. He was suprised and happy and relieved.

 

_Jimin didn't want him to change._

 

"Okay... but like help me be less awkward maybe?" Jungkook said his voice muffled because he was literally snuggling now. He thought maybe it was too much of an invaision of personal space but Jimin didn't seem to think so because he moved his head pleasantly.

 

"Whatever, Jungkook, can we just go back to how it was?" Jimin said ignoring Jungkook.

 

"Like after finding out we are going to same school and everything? Just meet up at Sundays and that's it?" Jungkook couldn't help but blurt it out. He didn't want it to sound impatient. He sighed. Though it would be nice if they didn't wait for sundays to interact that was true.

 

"Is this your way of saying can I get your number?" Jimin asked.

 

"I'm not sure where you made it out from but my answer is no it's not." Jungkook said in total seriousness.

 

"Jungkook, I'm this close to hitting you. I'm supposed to be your friend, you know." Jimin pulled off to look at Jungkook's face while showing how close he was with his fingers. 

 

Jungkook was smiling and his bottom teeth were peeking from his bottom lip. It irritated Jimin how Jungkook didn't admit he meant that.

 

"Can't you just play along for once?" Jimin added smacking Jungkook's chest lightly but smiling nonetheless.

 

Jungkook dramatized the whole situation and acted as if a bullet ripped through his ribcage. He put his hands to where Jimin smakced him and stumbled like he was injured while pulling an Oscar worthy 'I'm dying' face.

 

Jimin shouldn't laugh but he felt happy so he let his laughter out of his throat.

 

 

Meanwhile,

 

"Where's Jimin?" Hoseok asked after finishing the phone call with Taehyung.

 

"He's probably upstairs with Jungkook." Soonyoung answered. He stopped playing the game a while ago. He was just chilling now.

 

  
_Upstairs with Jungkook_.

 

  
_Okay_.

 

Hoseok went to go up the stairs but he didn't know if it would be okay to interrupt.

 

First of all, Hoseok had no clue what kind of relationship was going on between Jimin and Jungkook. Like, they could be doing absolutely anything. Second, Hoseok was going to talk to Jimin about it later so there was no point.

 

Then he heard Jimin's laugh. Hoseok was even more curious now. Because Jimin rarely laughed like this. He decided to take Jungkook's phone to him as an excuse.

 

He went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

 

"Come on in" he heard Jimin say breathless from laughing.

 

Both Jimin and Jungkook  were sitting on the floor. It was a little awkward.

 

"Here, Jungkook, your phone." Hoseok gave it to Jungkook. 

 

"Hyung, wait don't leave, I have something to show you." Jungkook tried to look for the video of the cat with cucumbers earlier. _There it was._  


 

"Come sit down, hyung." Jungkook added patting next to him.

 

Hoseok slung an arm around Jungkook and settled down on the floor.

 

Jimin was kind of suprised that Jungkook wasn't uncomfortable under Hoseok's touch.

 

The video started. Jimin couldn't see it because he was sitting directly across Jungkook and Hoseok. But it seemed to be funny since Hoseok was laughing his ass off by the 5th second. It made Jungkook laugh too. And Hoseok's laugh was so contagious Jungkook's laughs seemed to have volumed up. Jimin was smiling. There was a particular moment when Hoseok slapped his knee and tears were coming out of his eyes from laughing and Jungkook looked just so bright when he smiled. Jimin was grinning widely watching the two, yet he made no attempt at trying to see what they were laughing at. 

 

He's seen his bestfriend laugh like this before but Jungkook.. He was a whole different story.

 

Jungkook looked absoluety gorgeous when he smiled and laughed like that. Jimin's eyes were following every little gesture Jungkook made when he was laughing. Sometimes his nose scrunched and sometimes he threw his head back, and for the best part, he never covered his mouth. 

 

At this point, Jimin knew he was staring. Well, he couldn't have just looked away when Jungkook radiated warmness from his smile.

 

Well, no matter how filled Hoseok's eyes were, he wasn't blind. _Oh boy, they needed a talk._  


 

They were still laughing when the video ended and Jimin gave up on any efforts of trying to hide he was watching.

 

Hoseok imitated the cat still laughing and Jungkook fell on the floor from laughing.

 

Jimin's cheeks hurt from smiling but he can't help it. His eyes never left Jungkook's body.

 

A gentle smile was left on Jimin's face when they calmed down. Jungkook looked at his eyes. Jimin didn't look away. Jungkook didn't want to look away because of his condition. ~~His condition being, being in love with Jimin's eyes.~~  


 

~~_Only if Jungkook would come to realize that._ ~~

 

They looked away eventually. He was still feeling dizzy but he was more self conscious now since Jungkook saw him staring. It would be awkward if he didn't stop.

 

He was still getting knowing looks from Hoseok from time to time while they were having a conversation.

 

Jimin was about to yell "OKAY I MIGHT HAVE A CRUSH BUT CAN YOU STOP WITH THE LOOKS HYUNG?" _._  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im getting pretty frustrated because this fic is becoming a classic strangers to lovers fic i don't really like this chapther but it needed to be done so..
> 
> im truly sorry if it felt like a waste of time 
> 
> by the way come message me @theashina on tumblr for any ideas because i am absolutely stuck
> 
> i might write a taegi only chapter for the future drama between hobi-tae-yoongi if i manage to think of something that will save the jikook part of this fic. i mean shit's gonna get serious but i don't think i can pull off angst so i don't know i'm really close to giving up on this story


	6. such boyfriend material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct me if you find any mistakes/typos. 'll try to update as fast as I can. forgive me for the long boring chapter >n

Jungkook seriously needed to clean his apartment. Like immediately.

"Hoseok-hyung, I'll be leaving now. Can you give me the CD?"

"Why~? We were having a good time."

"I need to do cleaning, hyung, believe me I don't want to go either but it's gotta be done." Jungkook shrugged.

"Alright, I'll get it." Hoseok said getting up and leaving the living room to get the CD from his own room.

Jungkook, indeed, did not want to leave. Not when everyone left and just Hoseok Jimin and Jungkook were the only ones in the house. Jimin was taking a shower now though. Jungkook guesses he didn't take a shower after the practice earlier that day.

"Here you go, aren't you going to wait for Jimin though?"

"Should I? I mean I have his number so I don't think.."

"You guys know each other right? What's your deal anyways? Like both of you never mentioned each other to me so I'm kind of confused that you're very... close, I guess." Hoseok said uncertainly.

"It's.. It's a long story, hyung." Jungkook wasn't lying.

"Well I'd love to hear it sometime because I have no clue what you guys are about. Like are you flirting? Or fucking? or like just friends? I need clarifications. I mean I'm Jimin's bestfriend and it already concerns me a lot that he didn't tell me about you, luckily I alredy know you and I know that you're far from hurting anyone but still I have to know where this is going 'cause I don't want none of you getting hurt. I won't judge whatever your relationship is, wheter it be fucking or just friends."

Jungkook needed a moment to take in Hoseok's protectiveness over Jimin.

"N-no nothing like that. We're friends, hyung. Besides, doesn't Jimin-hyung have a boyfriend?" Jungkook was a little confused and suprised that his hyung went from joking to almost threatening in a milisecond.

"If you mean Jongin, they tried but I guess Jimin wasn't feeling it so it ended before even starting. So, no, he doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Jungkook managed to say.

Hoseok's and Jungkook's phone made notification sounds at the same time. They both took out their phones and opened the message. It read 'Auidition results are now on our site! Please check the festival schedule by clicking the following link...'

"Wait, weren't you going to audition for singing?" Hoseok asked Jungkook. The atmosphere was still a little tense.

"I did, hyung." Jungkook replied.

"Why aren't you checking out the results then?"

"I already know it."

"How? It was going to be published today." Hoseok quirked an eyebrow.

"The judge may or may not have already told me that I was chosen." Jungkook smiled (?)

"You're that good huh?" Hoseok chortled.

Jungkook shurgged.

"I wonder what Tae-hyung's results are though." Jungkook said tapping his best friend's number.

"Right. He auditioned too. I almost forgot." Hoseok said. It almost sounded like he was talking to himself.

"Hyung?" Jungkook said once Taehyung took his call.

"Yes, my beloved dongsaeng. Why did you call again? I see you can't finish off the day without talking to me at least twice huh."

"You know why I called, hyung." Jungkook rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't chosen if that's why you called. And I'm guessing you were chosen." Taehyung said. He sounded like he couldn't care less about not being chosen. At least Jungkook didn't have to worry about him. He felt a wave of relief wash through his body.

"Yes.. Hyung? I actually wanted to tell you something.." It was about time he told Taehyung about the whole audition thing beause he didn't want to keep it away from his bestfriend as much as he didn't want to have this conversation on the phone.

"I'm all ears." Taehyung was munching on something now.

"I actually knew I was going to be chosen the day we went to audition." Jungkook said with a sigh at the end.

"Wow, slow down, champ, I knew you got some confidence deep down but-"

"No, no, hyung, the judge told me."

"Well, I'm not suprised because first of all, I told you before the judge himself so give me some credit will ya?" Taehyung laughed, "Congrats bro."

Hoseok was watching the wooden floor like it was the most interesting thing on earth while they were talking. Jungkook wondered if something happened between them when he left his phone to Hoseok to talk with Jimin.

"Thanks man. I'll talk to you later, alright?" Jungkook said with a small smile.

"Bye~"

Jungkook put his phone back to his pocket running his other hand through his hair.

"So?" Hoseok asked.

"He failed. He didn't sound like he cared though." Jungkook said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure he'll be alright? I mean I don't know him that well but I hope he's not the type to feel self-loathing."

"Don't worry, hyung. He'll just whine about it a little but I don't think he sees it that big of a deal." Jungkook said noting down Hoseok's worried expression somewhere in his mind.

"Okay.."

"It's already 5 o'clock? I'm so screwed. I gotta run, hyung." Jungkook said finally standing up from the armrest of the couch he'd been sitting on.

Hoseok walked Jungkook out.

"Alright, see you around." Hoseok waved while Jungkook mirrored him.

 

 

Jungkook was finally home. He looked around. It wasn't just his room that needed cleaning.

 

The living room looked like a gang of horses ran all over the place. It wasn't necessarily dirty but it was messy. It was the same for the kitchen exept Jungkook didn't like washing the dishes so there was a small mountain of dirty plates and pans and other various kitchen tools. He felt like he was going to give up on his life if he stared at the place more so he went to change his clothes and finally start doing something about his not so livable flat.

He decided that it would be the best if he started with the chore he was most willing to do which was cleaning his bedroom. It needed to be tidied since Jungkook spent most of his time there.

Despite the largeness of his room, he barely had any room to do anything. It was unbearable since it started to detain him from working out.

There were his art supplies piled up into a small mountain in one corner of the room and another mountain of dirty clothes could be seen in the other corner of the room. Jungkook rolled up his sleeves and plugged his phone to speakers.

 

"Meeting time." Hoseok exclaimed once he's heard Jimin getting out of the bathroom. He was sitting in the living room.

"It's inevitable isn't it." Jimin sighed walking towards the room. He plopped down next to Hoseok.

"Speak. Everything. I can't believe you didn't tell me about Jungkook."

"Hyung, don't play the victim you never told me about him too."

"I have, Jimin...?" Hoseok said as if it was obvious.

"When the fuck, hyung?"

"Remember the time I told you we've found some rival to Jongin?"

"Shit no." Jimin face palmed. Was Jungkook even that good?

"Shit yes, Jimin. Now speak." Hoseok said somehow playfully but demandingly.

"Where do I start?"

"When and where did you meet?" Hoseok guessed they met at school.

"It's been like.. a month? It was exactly Sunday, midnight, at Han river."

"Wait, you didn't meet at school?"

"I had no idea he went to our school before Soonyoung told me he went to our dance practice."

"Go on." What in the world..

"So, like, we met at the same spot, same time, once or twice... That's just it actually, hyung. I didn't even have his number until today."

"You like him." Hoseok stated.

"I mean, he's cute." Jimin shrugged.

"I swear you looked like some lovesick puppy earlier when Jungkook and I were watching the video."

"Oh come on, his smile is charming, hyung, don't even deny it."

"Park Jimin, are you having an official crush right now?" Hoseok laughed.

"It's just a crush, stop acting like I've never had one before, hyung."

"But, like, I'm pretty sure this one is going to be different." Hoseok said, "I know Jungkook and I know you, so, I can pretty much tell how this is going to end up." Hoseok put his one arm around Jimin's shoulder and looked at the distance as if he was having a vision of the future.

"I don't think you know Jungkook as much as you give yourself credit for, though." Jimin said looking at his bestfriend sideways.

"Look at who's talking, how much can you know about a person with just seeing them once or twice?" Hoseok mocked.

"Well how much can you know about them if you stayed with them and talked to them from midnight until 5 am. Twice."

"I mean, that's romantic. But still." Hoseok shrugged.

"Do you think I should just let it go or..?"

"Nahh, from what I understood from Taehyung, Jungkook hasn't been in any relationship in forever and he seemed to be concerned about him. He said something about Jungkook's ex boyfriend telling Jungkook some awful shit. Appearantly, Jungkook stopped talking to anyone after that, like literally anyone, he ran away from strangers if they started talking to him, he even avoided Taehyung, who by the way, is his bestfriend. " Hoseok sighed, "He's a good kid, if you ask me, but everyone is different in relationships, so I don't know. Though I know he would never do anything to hurt anyone."

"Seriously? He never told me." Jimin finally understood why Jungkook was being like that when they first met.

"I'm not suprised? Like, would you ever tell anyone if something like that happened to you? Besides, even Taehyung doesn't know everything."

Jimin just nodded.

"By the way, don't say anything about this Jungkook, Taehyung just told me these so I could be more careful with Jungkook, okay?"

"Okay, hyung, I won't." Jimin said.

 

It was 8 o'clock and Jungkook was only finished with his room, the guest room and he made remarkable progress with the living room. He wanted to be finished with the living room before eating anything but the growl of his stomach was supressing the sound of music that was coming from his all-surround speakers.

He could do this.

He went to change the song but got carried away by a certain blond friend of his.

Jimin messaged him.

 

 (Use the URLs if the pictures can not be seen: 1- https://68.media.tumblr.com/98b9010292fbd2a535925c4da1a02ebb/tumblr_messaging_ojrowoSWaf1te9xpk_250.png 2- https://68.media.tumblr.com/a5817196d2d069f34ee9f5f7e62fabf5/tumblr_messaging_ojrowyXX0A1te9xpk_250.png )

 

Jungkook did send his adress.

Was Jimin going to come to his house or something? Nah. He was probably going to order something for Jungkook.

So Jungkook went to door when the bell rang half an hour later his conversation with Jimin. He was almost done with the living room.

Wrong. It wasn't the delivery guy Jungkook saw when he looked through the peephole.

It was Jimin holding two bags of what seemed to be food.

Jungkook looked.. sweaty and probably dirty but he didn't have time to adjust himself because at this point, his stomach was ruling his body and it demanded only one thing. Eat.

Jungkook opened the door.

To Jimin's suprise he wasn't dead yet. Although Jimin was about to die when he saw Jungkook's skin glistening with sweat.

Jimin didn't fucking like sweat? What the fuck?

"I see, you survived." Jimin made a sound between a giggle and a chuckle.

"I'll die right here if I don't eat something, right now, hyung." Jungkook said gesturing Jimin to get in.

Jimin followed Jungkook into the semi-tidied living room and put the food bags down on the small table that was right beside the sofa.

Jimin didn't know what he was expecting but it suprised him how Jungkook's furniture and decorations suited perfectly. There was a harmony of color.

Jungkook was an artist, after all.

Even though he just had a glimpse of the two rooms at the end of the hall and the kitchen just near the entrance the house looked pretty big. It made him want to know how on earth Jungkook was living in this apartment because he was sure Jungkook must be paying a loan of money to live here.

"Is kimbap alright? I didn't know what you'd-" Jimin said taking his jacket off and putting it on the armrest of the sofa.

"It's perfect, hyung, thank you."

Jimin sighed in relief. He needed to know what Jungkook liked to eat because he didn't want to deal with heart issues everytime he needed to buy food for Jungkook. Jungkook had told Jimin that food meant a lot to him. Jimin had to find out his preferences.

Jungkook thanked the god's for sending Jimin.

Appearantly, he hadn't eaten until now too. They ate their food in silence that was sometimes interrupted with Jungkook's groans because the food was so good. He would say along the lines of 'so delicious' 'I'm alive' every now and then. Jimin just watched him eat with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"You were right, hyung. I don't wanna clean anymore." Jungkook said when they were done eating. He threw himself to the couch, feeling exhausted.

"Are you whining?" Jimin teased. He wanted Jungkook to rest because he was looking torn out but it didn't look like there was a lot to be done.

"I don't whine, hyung." he looked at Jimin from a weird angle.

"Come on, it looks like there's only a little left." Jimin said with a supportive tone.

"You haven't seen my kitchen." Jungkook said closing his eyes.

"It can't be that bad."

"See it for yourself." Jungkook gestured with a tired flick of his wrist, eyes still closed.

Jimin went to the kitchen. It was bad, but it wasn't too much. It could be dealt with. He went back to the living room.

"Where are your aprons?" It wouldn't hurt to help Jungkook just a little.

"You're kidding." Jungkook's eyes flew open.

"I mean if you don't want me to-" Jimin tried to say. Jungkook jumped from the couch.

"Hyung. I'm about to cry of happiness."

Jimin laughed at Jungkook's comment. It was cute.

"And my aprons are hanging behind the door." Jungkook added with an amusing tone.

"You're gonna finish you job here though, right?" Jimin asked Jungkook.

"I mean I can't just sleep while you clean my house." Jungkook shrugged.

 

 

The clock read 09:21 pm.

It felt weird to be washing dishes in Jungkook's house. Didn't he have more important things to do? Yes he had, like, studying to upcoming exams.

He couldn't help it though. He wanted to help Jungkook. More like he wanted to be in Jungkook's presence as much as he could.

Jimin was halfway through the dishes when the doorbell was ringing. He waited to Jungkook to open it but Jungkook didn't seem like he heard it.

Jimin went to take the door drying his hands on Jungkook's apron.

Jimin was facing with two people that made him question why weren't they on the TV. They were probably some the most handsome people he has ever seen in his life. And Jimin has seen a lot of people.

The two seemed to be shocked to see Jimin.

"O-oh hi?" The taller spoke up stuttering a little.

"Hi?" Jimin said uncertainly.

"Are you a friend of Jungkook's?"

"Yes."

"We were looking for him but if you two are busy or-" he probably didn't notice Jimin wearing an apron.

"No no he's inside I was just helping him clean." Jimin gestured them to get in. Well he wasn't sure if he'd rather be "busy" with Jungkook but that was not the point.

Sigh. Jimin was doing it again.

Jungkook was practically an innocent bunny but, at the same time, it wasn't Jimin's fault that Jungkook was three hundred percent his type.

"I'm Taehyung, by the way. And this is Yoongi-hyung." The tall brunet said with a shining boxy smile.

So this was him. The famous Taehyung. And Yoongi? Jimin didn't remember clearly but he guessed he was Taehyung's boyfriend.

"I'm Jimin, nice to meet you." Jimin said showing off an equally blinding smile.

Taehyung and Yoongi went in, taking off their shoes.

"Jimin-hyung I'm done over here I can help you if y-" Jungkook walked towards the kitchen which was near the entrance.

Taehyung and Yoongi.

"H-Hey." Jungkook tried to wave at his friends.

Taehyung's expression screamed OH MY GOD WHO IS THIS CUTIE and Jungkook swore it was the first time he'd seen Yoongi entertained.

"Hi to you too." Taehyung said.

"What are you doing here?" Jungkook said without being able to hold himself back.

"Oh wow." Taehyung said, "Can't I just visit my bestfriend?"

Jimin decided it would be the best to leave the trio alone. He had things to get done anyways. He walked back to the kitchen quietly.

He guessed Jungkook didn't tell them about Jimin so.. It was normal that they were suprised.

"No, hyung that's not-" Jungkook tried to say.

"Don't even try, kid." Yoongi said quietly, pointing at the direction of Jimin with his eyes.

"What is this cute doing hereeeee~?" Taehyung whisper-screamed into Jungkook's ear while slinging an arm around his bestfriend's neck. Yoongi crossed his arms which meant he was waiting for an explanation.

"I can explain." Jungkook said with a barely audible voice lifting his hands up to the level of his chest palms facing outwards.

"I love it when you throw in some cliché lines here and there." Taehyung stated reminding Jungkook of the Jihoon occasion.

"Please let me live for now, hyung, I promise I'll tell you everything later. Just know we're not anything okay? Only friends."

"Do you want us to leave or nah?" Yoongi asked seriously.

"No, no hyung, you should stay. Just help me clean up the bathroom okay?"

Taehyung saw the chance. He took it.

"You can help Jimin-ssi in the kitchen Jungkook. We've got the bathroom." he said making sure Jimin heard it.

"Hyung, why is he like this?" Jungkook asked Yoongi to only recieve a lazy shrug in return.

 

 

"Jimin-hyung?" Jungkook said uncertainly entering the kitchen.

"Mhm?" Jimin said rinsing a plate with water, not bothering to look behind at Jungkook.

"You need help?"

"I'm almost done here. Why don't you start emptying the fridge?" Jimin said still too busy washing the dishes.

"Okay." Jungkook said regaining some confidence.

He walked and opened the door of the fridge.

Jungkook's fridge smelled so horrifying he considered throwing it away and getting a new one.

He automatically brought his hand to cover his nose while making a disgusted sound.

Jungkook started taking out everything and throwing them into a trash bag. The rotten cheese smelled so bad he thought he lost his ability to smell.

Luckily Jimin was quick to finish his job and start helping Jungkook.

"Be honest with me. How long have you not cleaned this thing?" Jimin said pointing to the half empty fridge. How did Jungkook even live?

"A month or two, maybe?" Jungkook tried.

"I can not believe you." Jimin lightly shook his head. Jungkoook was clean other than the kitchen which was basically a habitat for the new life forms that may be evolving in greasy environments.

"I'm a busy person." Jungkook tried to argue.

"Sure you are." Jimin said sarcastically.

"Do you not believe me?" Jungkook said pretending to be hurt.

"You are a dumbass." Jimin didn't know if they were 'dumbass' level as a friendship but if was too late to take it back.

Jungkook dropped everything he was holding and squared up.

"My fridge may be barely surviving. Yes, it may smell horrible. Yes, I may or may not clean it for a month or two and yes, it might be my fault that school restrooms proabably smell better than my fridge. But you, Park Jimin, may never call me a dumbass. Because if you do..You just.. would not want to know what you're getting yourself into. " Jungkook said as if he was the prince of England. He dramatized the last part and put his hand to his chest, closing his eyes.

Jimin started laughing so hard he bent in half. This wasn't supposed to be funny?

"What? I want to know." Jimin asked still laughing but trying to imitate Jungkook's the royal-majestic tone.

"I'm sorry, we don't say the word out loud around here. It's said that it brings misfortune." Jungkook said putting one hand up as to say stop and looking into the distance in total seriousness.

"Say it once for me, your highness, I'd like to know what my destiny will be." Jimin said playing along, still not able to stop his laughter.

"It's.." Jungkook waited, "War." he whispered making a challenging expression and making his hand into a fist, parallel to his chest.

Jimin cracked up so bad. Jungkook somehow managed to keep a straight face and it made Jimin laugh even more. Eventually, Jungkook started laughing too.

"How is this even funny? I don't understand." Jimin said still laughing.

"Then why are you laughing, hyung?" Jungkook was laughing too.

"I don't even know anymore." Jimin said trying to calm down.

"Wrong answer."

"What even?"

"The correct answer was 'Because you made it funny'."

"You're not funny." Jimin said suddenly stopping the laughter.

"Am I not?" he waited, "Okay I'm sorry that was lame I'll stop." Jungkook was doing it again. The 'did I do something wrong oh my god' face. It was so fucking cute.

"I was joking, Jungkook, oh my god, stop doing that face." Jimin said laughing again, putting his hand on Jungkook's shoulder.

"I thought you were going to hit me for a moment there, hyung."

"When did I ever hit you?" Jimin said, ironically hitting a little too forcefully to Jungkook's shoulder.

"Like, a second ago." Jungkook pointed out.

"That doesn't count."

"How does it not count? You almost broke my arm, Jimin." Jungkook exaggerated.

"I will make sure to break it the next time you don't call me 'hyung'."

 

"Hyung, what are they laughing at?" Taehyung asked Yoongi who was putting Jungkook's dirty clothes into the washing machine.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yoongi replied to his boyfriend.

"I want to know."

"Go find out and ask Jungkook where the detergent is." Yoongi said lazily.

The laughters were silenced before Taehyung reached the kitchen. Both Jungkook and Jimin were smiling though.

"Jungkookie~ where is the detergent?" Taehyung asked.

"It's in the cabinet under the sink, hyung." Jungkook replied, smile fading a little.

"Okay~"

Taehyung returned to the bathroom.

"And?" Yoongi said.

"I couldn't figure out why they were laughing." Taehyung crossed his arms.

"No, I'm talking about the detergent."

"Under the sink, hyung."

Yoongi opened the cabinet and took out detergent and fabric softener. Something fell on the floor.

"Is that.." Taehyung said pointing at the object.

"Who the fuck puts a goddamn bottle lube in their detergent cabinet?" Yoongi asked not daring to pick up the bottle.

"It's unused though. There's still a plastic around the cap." Taehyung said picking it up.

"Whatever, Taehyung just put it back." Yoongi said, unamused.

Taehyung murmured something along the lines of 'I don't know if I should be happy or be sad that it was not used'

Jungkook was never the guy to care about sex. Ironically as it was, his relationship with Jinyoung solely depended on sex, as he found out later.

For Jungkook, it wasn't really important. He didn't really felt the desire to have sex with someone that at some point he wondered if he was asexual. He couldn't be asexual because it was not like he didn't like sex, or he didn't get turned on, it was just that he didn't need sex.

Another factor was that Jungkook never topped. Yes, he never topped. He thought that it might be reason he didn't enjoy sex as much. He never saw himself as bottom but Jinyoung liked topping so he just agreed to it.

 

"This is the last thing." Jimin said throwing the expired milk into the trash bag.

"I think I need room fresheners." Jungkook commented.

"Get some when you go shopping." Jimin said. "Ahh, I'm tired now." Jimin said groaning.

"It's all done then." Jungkook exhaled with relief. "You want coffee, hyung?"

"Sure, aren't you going to ask the others though?" Jimin asked leaning to the kitchen counter.

"Nahh, they can make their own coffee." And honestly, Jungkook's house also belonged to Taehyung and Yoongi so they didn't need to be treated like guests.

"Don't be rude to your friends. I'll go ask."

Jimin walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. The door was opened by the shorter one and bathroom looked shiny clean. Jimin was truly impressed by Yoongi's cleaning skills. Though, Taehyung was sitting and reading some detergent ingredients like it was some magic book from Hogwarts.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted coffee?" Jimin said with a smile.

Taehyung opened his mouth to say something.

"It would be great, Jimin-ssi, thank you." Yoongi said returning the smile.

"Alright then we'll be waiting in the living room." Jimin said before going back to the kitchen.

"What's with you, hyung?" Taehyung asked Yoongi.

"What?"

"Why didn't you let me talk?"

"I just answered his question, Taehyung."

"Are you trying to flirt or something?"

"What the fuck?"

"Whatever." Taehyung said turning his back to get out of the bathroom.

"Tae. Look at me." Yoongi took hold of his boyfriend's wrist and turned him to face him.

"I am."

"I don't want you interacting with cute guys as if you don't do it enough in a daily basis. I've seen the people in your school, Taehyung, don't try to deny it."

This again? Taehyung was kind of tired of Yoongi's jealousy. Hasn't he told him enough times that he loved him?

"Hyung, we're in a relationship, you understand this, right? Like, I'm not going anywhere or looking for anyone else. You are enough. This is enough. I don't want anything more."

"Come here." Yoongi said. He extended his arms for Taehyung, "I'm sorry." he said burrying his head between his boyfriend's shoulder and neck, nosing at the flesh.

"I love you. Okay?" Taehyung said.

"I love you too." Yoongi murmured before pulling off and giving Taehyung a peck on the lips.

 

It was 10:02 pm. They had a small conversation about their days.

"So Jimin-ssi, you're going to the same school as me and Jungkook?" Taehyung said holding his coffee mug in his hands.

"Yes, and is it okay if I speak comfortably with you? Like I don't think there's a need to be formal since we're the same age." Jimin said.

"We are? I didn't know. Okay then let's speak casually." Both Jungkook and Taehyung was suprised Jimin had the information.

How did Jimin even know Taehyung's age? Oh right. Hoseok.

"Does anyone feel hungry?" Yoongi said.

"Jimin-hyung and I ate a while ago but I'm feeling hungry again." Jungkook said.

"It was like an hour and a half ago how can you even feel hungry?" Jimin asked checking the time.

"Unlike you, hyung, I'm still growing. And I need food." Jungkook said putting his hand on top of his head and made a movement which meant he was getting taller.

"I will end you, Jeon Jungkook." Jimin said grabbing the collar of Jungkook's shirt with one hand but chuckling nevertheless.

In return, Jungkook just laughed and gently pushed back Jimin's hand.

Jimin felt the lack of confidence in Jungkook's attempts of skinship. But this was probably the first time Jungkook has touched him intentionally after the walking-home-incident. Did it even count? Jungkook hugged him today though. But that was because Jimin asked for it. Jimin tried to remember a time when Jungkook touched him willingly.

"I don't think anywhere is doing deliveries at this hour, hyung." Taehyung said to Yoongi.

"We'll go get it ourselves then."

"Hyung, why don't you and Jimin go grab some food?" Taehyung said looking at Jimin for approval. Jimin nodded. It could be interesting.

 

Jimin and Yoongi were now walking to the ramen place a few blocks away from Jungkook.

Jimin probably should've gone home instead of agreeing to it but if it meant he was going to have time with Yoongi, he could do it. He wanted to know what kind of person Taehyung's boyfriend was, since his bestfriend had a not-so-secretive crush on Taehyung.

Yoongi wasn't the quiet type, like Jimin imagined. The walk was entertainingly full of words.

In all honesty, Jimin didn't want to like Yoongi. But the man seemed someone he'd like to be friends with. Even though his bestfriend that a crush on Yoongi's boyfriend and Jimin wasn't supposed to enjoy having a conversation with him, he couldn't help but think he was one of the coolest people he's met. And he was handsome too. Like, how was that even possible?

Yoongi had a manly charm. From the way he walked to the way he talked. And with his boyfriend, they would probably make it to the 'Hottest couples 2K16' list. Because Taehyung's looks were no joke either.

He wasn't suprised that Hoseok had a crush on Taehyung. Taehyung was what Jimin would call a perfect guy. From his hair to his voice. It was so hard to find a flaw that it even bothered Jimin. But of course, no one was perfect and Jimin knew it. Taehyung would let something show through, eventually.

"Yoongi-hyung?" Jimin said with caution.

"Hmm?"

"You said you were doing music right?"

"I did."

"Would you, like, let me listen?"

"Only a few because I can't say I'm proud of all of the songs I made."

"Oh okay."

 

 

"Jungkook. Explanation. Now." Taehyung demanded once Yoongi and Jimin were out of sight.

"I was-"

"Are you dating?"

"No, hyung, I told y-"

"How did you meet him?"

"I was about to-"

"He's flirting with you."

"I'm unfriending you if you don't stop interrupting my sentences."

"Okay I'm sorry just tell me."

Jungkook started to explain the everything excluding what he thought about Jimin. He was aware that Jimin was different. Of course he was different. He could clearly tell Jimin was different when he looked at his eyes. Jungkook was not a kid. He knew how to distinguish his feelings. But it was confusing since he was unfamiliar with the feeling. He just knew it wasn't brotherly like what he felt towards Taehyung. It wasn't love like what he felt towards Jinyoung. It wasn't admiration like what he felt towards Yoongi. There was no way to describe the feeling but one thing was for sure: it was pretty strong although Jungkook didn't know what do to with it. He didn't hate it. It was unfamiliar but familiar, warm and tempting but fragile, fulfilling but it made him anxious. He would never want to 'unfeel' it.

"How do you feel about Jimin?"

"He's nice?"

"Jungkook, it took you 2 meetings to warm up to him, don't even get me started on how long it took for you to even talk to me." Taehyung was serious.

He never saw Jungkook getting this close to someone in this short span of time. Jungkook must've felt something. It was important for Taehyung because his bestfriend might be feeling something more than just sympathy for the first time after he broke up with Jinyoung.

Taehyung didn't want Jungkook to get hurt.

Even if he looked like he didn't notice Jungkook's blank stares out the window or how he sometimes skipped meals, or the way he tried to smile when he wanted to cry, he did notice and it hurt Taehyung.

He knew his bestfriend better than anyone. What upset Taehyung was the fact that Jungkook tried to wear a mask even against his bestfriend's face.

Taehyung would never judge Jungkook after what happened.

Jungkook went through it, but Jinyoung left a lot of scars that may never heal. And he couldn't just let his friend fall for someone unrequitedly knowing Jungkook will be the one who is going to be getting the scars. They had to deal with it while Jungkook was still able to think straight.

Jungkook might not be feeling anything towards Jimin, but Taehyung wasn't going to gamble.

"Maybe you just didn't push the right buttons, hyung."

"No, seriously, Jungkook, tell me what you think about him. I'm not asking you to state a feeling now, just tell me anything you liked about Jimin when you first met." Taehyung said with a calm voice.

"I don't know, hyung? It's not that I liked it but he was crying and he just looked.. hurt. This will sound dumb when I say it but I kind of wanted to soothe him I guess, hyung, honestly I don't know."

"It's not dumb, Jungkookie. You're allowed to feel things. It's okay. So, like, was there anything physical you liked about him? I mean, I don't know, he's cute so you might've liked his appearance maybe?" Taehyung said with a soft voice.

"I.. this is embarrassing." Jungkook palmed his face.

"Okay.. I won't push you further. But I'm your bestfriend so don't be afraid to talk to me about these things. It's okay that you don't want to, though."

"...I liked his eyes." Jungkook said after a 2 minute pause.

"Oh okay..." Taehyung nodded.

"Jungkookie?" he added after waiting.

"Yeah?"

"I want a hug."

 

Jimin and Yoongi were back. They put the food on the kitchen counter. Jimin went to wash his hands. Jungkook decided his ramen wasn't hot enough so he put it in the microwave for 30 seconds and it now was hot enough to evoparate Jungkook's whole mouth and Taehyung was about to ask if his bestfriend was secretly a dragon.

"Jungkook be careful you're going to spill it." Yoongi warned Jungkook.

"Okay." Jungkook said watching the bowl of ramen that he was carrying to the living room.

Well maybe he should've been watching his way because if he had, he wouldn't have collided with Jimin.

Jimin was going to the kitchen to help Yoongi and Jungkook carry the food but the moment he entered the kitchen, he felt a painful burning sensation on his chest and thighs. His eyes watered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planning on posting the next chapter in like 3 days if possible. i promise i'll add more taegi if that's why you're here for lol.
> 
> Please leave comments <3
> 
> note to future self: I feel like this is slowly getting furhter away from what I originally intended to write, like I was planning to write more about what characters think but i guess this is more based on actions. And honestly I'm not content with the way I express Jimin and Jungkook's characters, I feel like they're too sketchy. Plus this story was supposed to be about stars and now it's completely different from what I imagined. I'm hoping to include more of character's thoughts, feelings and more stars in the future.


	7. am i getting my cuddle or nah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting through a time where im conflicting with myself im sorry about the previous "chapter" which i talked about why i wasn't continueing this. i will delete it but just for your information, you can still consider fic as "on hiatus" i don't know when i'll update or i will update but it looks like i will update since i thought that it would be the best if i wrote and tried to improve at the same time and not just focus on improving.

 

Jimin was fucking burning.

 

No, like, literally.

 

Jungkook's mind went blank for a second.

 

The ramen was hot. It wasn't boiling or anything but it was hot enough to make Jimin cry. 

 

Jungkook's mind went dizzy at the sound of Jimin's first sob. His ears were muffled like some invisible coat of worry was preventing him from hearing anything but his own heartbeat.

 

_Jimin._

 

His response was instant afterwards.

 

Jungkook took off Jimin's shirt, almost ripping it, and grabbed his wrist to pull him to the bathroom where the shower was.

 

_How the fuck could he be so careless?_

 

Jungkook immediately opened the cold water and held from Jimin's shoulders to make sure the water was hitting him.It didn't matter that Jungkook was under the water too. It didn't matter if his clothes were going to get wet. Fuck that. Fuck everything.

 

Jungkook felt his hearing become more clear with the contact of cold water.

 

He wished it didn't become clear because he could now hear Jimin crying softly.

 

Jungkook wanted to cry and apologize with all he had.

 

He exhaled. _Calm down._ Jimin was more important. Apologies could wait.

 

"J-Jungkook don't do t-that it h-hurts."Jimin hissed, when Jungkook tried to lower the shower's head. He thought it would be better if the water was hitting directly at the areas but it seemed to hurt since the water was running too fast at the exit. 

 

Jungkook wanted to hit himself.

 

"Jimin, hey, turn this way, okay? Is that better?" Jungkook asked turning Jimin to face him.

 

Jungkook seriously considered hitting himself this time.

 

Jimin's eyes were closed because of the overwhelming pain. His face looked like he was suffering a lot. He was whimpering quietly. He opened his eyes to see Jungkook.

 

Jungkook looked like he was on the edge of crying.

 

They stayed there for around 15 minutes. Taehyung and Yoongi came to check up on them but it seemed that it would be the best if they stayed out of this.

 

Water soothed the pain for the most part but it sting whenever Jimin tried to move away from the water. It wasn't unbearable but it wasn't the nicest thing you could feel in the world.

 

"Is it still burning?" Jungkook asked Jimin, worry evident in his tone. He tried to look at Jimin's face but Jimin's position wasn't helping him. Jimin rested his head on the wall and his bangs were covering his eyes while the water was streaming down his shoulders to his body.

 

"A little." Jimin said just above a murmur. He wasn't crying anymore, though he was sniffing.

 

"Jimin?" Jungkook said after a while.

 

"Hm?" Jimin found it hard to speak.

 

"We have to put on some cream, alright? Let's get you out." Jungkook said trying to keep his voice stable.

 

"..okay." Jimin walked slowy to the door of the bathroom, moving away from under the water. Jungkook followed him, resting his hand at Jimin'd back to lead him to his own room. 

 

"Do you want me to help you get your jeans off, hyung?"

 

"I think I can do it." Jimin said sitting down on Jungkook's bed.

 

"Okay. Put these on so it's easier to put on cream, okay? I'll put them here so you can change. Call for me when you're done." Jungkook was still having difficulties calming his trembling voice down. He put on some shorts and underwear onto the bed next to Jimin and took out some clothes for himself. He went to bathroom to change.

 

Jimin's thighs were burnt too. It was hard to take his jeans off since the fabric was having contact with his skin. Jimin hissed while pulling the jeans off quickly, he changed into what Jungkook gave him. The shorts were soft so it didn't really hurt to put on and they were loose too.

 

"Jungkook?" Jimin called.

 

Jungkook heard Jimin's voice. He quickly went to his room closing the door behind him. He walked towards his drawer to pick up a cup cream.

 

He was saving the cream for the worst case scenario because it was not an ordinary cream. 

 

He got it from Thailand when he went there with his father for the last time. A young woman with two kids gave this to him and said nothing in return. She just walked away without asking for money. It turned out that it was a traditional Thai remedy for injuries made from local herbs. Jungkook didn't understand why the woman gave it to him. He almost had a fight with his father because he thought Jungkook stole it and it was quite pricey. His father told him they could buy it if he wanted and didn't believe Jungkook no matter how much he insisted that he didn't steal it. Jungkook made a further research on the internet. It turned it took months to complete the mixture and the herbs were very rare. Jungkook felt like he was in one of those fantasy movies where the protagonist recieved a gift to use it years later. The local people of Thailand have been making this mixture for a really long time and it was used in Shaman rituals. It had to be used according to the instructions or the ingredients wouldn't activate. 

 

He opened the cap of the bottle. The bottle wasn't anything fancy. Just a glass bottle around the size of a water bottle. It had motifs on it but they were faded.

 

Jimin looked at the bottle Jungkook was holding. The soft pink color of the cream didn't seem like it would do any good. It looked very home-made. It was probably from his mother or something.

 

Come to think of it, Jimin knew nothing about Jungkook's parents.

 

"I can do it myself..." Jungkook heard Jimin say when he was about to pour some into his hand. Jimin moved to the end of the bed, legs hanging off the side.

 

"Is it okay if I do it?" He knew how to apply the cream but Jimin didn't.

 

Jimin was suprised at Jungkook's response. It was going to be a little awkward letting Jungkook rub cream on his thighs and his entire torso.

 

"I-It's fine but why?" Jimin said quickly when Jungkook came closer and sat beside him. _Too close_. He could smell Jungkook's cologne.

 

"This.. It's a long story but it doesn't work if you don't apply it in a certain way."

 

"How am I supposed to apply it?" Jimin said grabbing the bottle.

 

"Just let me." Jungkook said softly. Jimin removed his hand from the bottle.

 

"Tell me though." Jimin said murmuring while wacthing Jungkook put cream on his hand.

 

"Where do you want to apply first?" Jungkook asked.

 

"Here." Jimin pointed at his thighs. The sooner the better. He folded the hems of the shorts.

 

"First you have to apply a thin coat in circular motion and let it dry.." Jungkook said slowly, putting the cream on the red surface and spreading it gently. Jimin's muscles tensed for a second because of the coldness of the subtance. Jimin thought it would hurt but it didn't. Jungkook was gentler than he looked.

 

Jungkook moved up to Jimin's chest area once he was done with his thighs.

 

Jimin thought it woud be more awkward on thighs but oh boy how awkward was it when Jungkook feathered his hands over his stomach. This was all for Jimin though. Jungkook didn't seem to feel a slightest bit of awkwardness which was good.

 

In reality, Jungkook did feel awkward but Jimin was more important and he had to do it. There was no point being shy when the matter was health. He _did_ notice Jimin trying to look everywhere but Jungkook.

 

Another thing Jungkook noticed was Jimin's muscles and how they twitched under his touch.

 

Jungkook wondered what would be the possible scenario if they were in a total different situation.

 

"I think they're dry. Now what to do uisa-sonsaengnim*?" Jimin said looking at his thighs when Jungkook was done.

 

"Now we have to put on a heavy layer but just put it and not rub it. After that waits for 5 minutes it has to be washed."

 

Jungkook let Jimin help this time. The bottle was halfway gone when they were done. After waiting for 5 minutes, Jimin went to wash the cream while Jungkook tried to rehearse how he was going to apologize.

 

Jimin washed the cream and put on the new clothes Jungkook gave him which were another pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. He felt so relaxed after washing the cream. It didn't hurt unless you touched the burnt areas.

 

 

 

"Hyung?" Jungkook said after Jimin went in the door and sat on the bed. He hissed when he tried to cross his legs. Jimin gave up on trying to sit cross legged so he just threw himself back on the bed.

 

Jungkook wanted to apologize as soon as possible and the urge was eating him from the inside for the past half an hour. Jungkook turned so he was sitting in a position where he could see Jimin's face.

 

"Hm?" Jimin hummed.

 

"I'm so sorry." Jungkook said looking at Jimin's face for a reaction. Jimin looked up at Jungkook. 

 

"It wasn't your fault." Jimin said still looking at Jungkook.

 

"I was the one who didn't look ahead, hyung, I know it is my fault. You don't have to say that just to make me feel better." Jungkook wasn't even blinking.

 

"You couldn't have guessed I was coming. And I'm not saying it to make you feel better. It wasn't anyone's fault. Don't worry about it too much. I'm fine now."

 

Jungkook nodded, looking down.

 

"We still have to go to doctor though, hyung." Jungkook said seriously, after a few moments.

 

"No? I mean I don't think it's too serious."

 

"Now you say this but you probably won't be able to mov-"

 

"It'll go away in a week. I've had burns before. I just have to take good care." Jimin shrugged.

 

"I'll drag you to the hospital if it doesn't go away in a week." Jungkook said warningly.

 

"How are you going to know if it's cured?" Jimin replied mockingly.

 

"I think you're forgetting that your bestfriend is one of my closest friends. I'll have him check up on you every 5 minutes. And that is if I ever let you leave this house." Jungkook said with a slightest bit of joking.

 

"I have school." Jimin pointed out.

 

"So do I. And it's the same as yours."

 

"What, are you going to just wait for me to finish with my classes and drag me to your house, everyday? Isn't that kidnapping?"

 

"I'm your friend so it doesn't count as kidnapping. You can think of it as helpful acquaintance." Jungkook commented mockingly.

 

"I'll call the police. And who says it doesn't count as kidnapping just because I know you?" Jimin argued.

 

"I do. And you won't." 

 

"You're too much." 

 

"Seriously, hyung, please let me know if you need to go to hospital."

 

"I will." Jimin said. His eyelids were heavy. He felt tiredness sinking into his muscles all of a sudden.

 

Jungkook just sat there playing with the sheet, probably thinking about something.

 

"Aren't you tired? You've done a lot of work today." Jimin asked, moving and tucking himself under the blanket.

 

"I am."

 

"Why don't you lay down then?"

 

"I don't know.. Wouldn't you be uncomfortable?" Jungkook said. Jimin sighed. Jungkook was making the situation awkward when it wasn't.

 

"Just lay down oh my god." Jimin would not be uncomfortable. Not at all. He was your typical skinship guy. And it was Jungkook for fuck's sake. He just applied cream all over Jimin's body and he wasn't awkward at all now he was getting awkward over some stupid shit. 

 

Jimin thought Jungkook had multiple personalities.

 

Jimin could use some warmness. His body felt cold after standing under the cold ass water for over 15 minutes.

 

To Jimin's dissapointment, Jungkook didn't join Jimin.

 

"I think I should go and let the hyungs know you're okay." Jungkook said standing up.

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you think they're okay?" Taehyung asked.

 

"I hope." Yoongi replied.

 

"Jungkook looked like he was about to cry. Do you think I should go-"

 

"Let Jungkook be, Taehyung, you can't always help him." Yoongi said softly.

 

Taehyung was worried. Yoongi was right but Jungkook never dealt with a situation like this before.

 

One thing for sure, though, Jungkook could not stand seeing the people he cared about get hurt. It wasn't intentional but Taehyung knew his bestfriend enough to tell he was probably feeling like shit.

 

Taehyung didn't know if he was suprised to see the clear worry in Jungkook's eyes, Jimin was brunt so of course he would be worried but Taehyung felt like there was something little more than just worry in Jungkook's eyes.

 

Yoongi was quiet. He didn't want to say anything about what he thought about Jungkook and Jimin. 

 

Jungkook acted like someone else for a second. When he threw Jimin's shirt away and took him to bathroom. Yoongi has never witnessed a Jungkook that was this protective and oddly calm. Yoongi didn't know what their relationship was but Jungkook looked like he cared about Jimin a lot.

 

He just hoped Jungkook wouldn't fall unrequitedly again.

 

Jungkook entered the living room, sighing.

 

"Is he alright?" Yoongi asked.

 

"He is. Thankfully." Jungkook said, not sitting down although Taehyung gestured him to.

 

"Is everything okay with.. you two?" Taehyung asked.

 

"It is, but he is refusing to go to hospital."

 

"What are you gonna do then?" Yoongi asked.

 

"I'll convince him somehow. What time is it hyung?" Jungkook asked Taehyung. 

 

"It's almost midnight."

 

"I think we should leave, do you need a car or is Jimin going to stay here?" Yoongi spoke.

 

"I..It's okay I'll take the taxi if he decides to leave." Jungkook thought it was the best if Jimin didn't.

 

Jungkook walked them off and went back to his room to check up on Jimin. He was probably asleep.

 

Once again, Jungkook was wrong.

 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Jungkook asked.

 

"Shouldn't."

 

"Why?"

 

"Gotta go home."

 

"I thought you were staying."

 

"Well, you're not a good host so I decided to leave." Jimin said still not leaving the bed.

 

"What do you mean, hyung? Do you want something? Just tell me I'll bring it." Jungkook said softly.

 

Jungkook was sooo cute Jimin wanted to cry.

 

"Where are you going to sleep?" Jimin asked.

 

"In the guest room or living room, I don't know."

 

"I'll move to the guest room." Jimin attempted getting up.

 

"No,no hyung, no, stay there I'm fine with sleeping somehwere else. It's rarely sleep in my own bed anyways." Jungkook lied. _Wow, when did he learn how to lie like this?_ He didn't like sleeping elsewhere but he couldn't let Jimin sleep in the guest room because the bed was old and uncomfortable. 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Mhm."

 

"Why don't you sleep here like, with me? We can put some pillows between if you feel uncomfortable?"

 

"I wouldn't say uncomfortable but.. I mean I could.. it's just.." Jungkook didn't know what to say next. 

 

Jimin looked at him expectantly.

 

"Isn't it weird for you? We're barely friends.." Jungkook trailed off. He wasn't accustomed with sleeping with someone other than Taehyung yet Jimin looked like he wanted to cuddle with everyone he came across.

 

"Oh, I didn't think you'd... You don't have to I was just suggesting. We'd just sleep." Jimin was aware of the lack of skinship between Jungkook and the people he wasn't close to.

 

"I don't mean to be rude, hyung. I appericiate the offer but.. I'm just.. how do you find it so easy to.. you know, like.. be close to people? Not that I feel annoyyed... It was just something I was never confident with."

 

"I mean.. I like skinship. It's not something you force yourself into. You either want to be close to someone or you don't. For example, do you like cuddling with Taehyung?"

 

"...sure." Jungkook _did_ like cuddling with Taehyung.

 

"So you don't have any problems with him touching you. He is probably your closest friend and your boundries dissappeared with time. Everyone's boundries come down when they spend a certain amount of time with someone. And for me, it just takes a little amount of time. And if it takes you a long time, that is totally fine. I can't judge you and no one has the right to do so." Jimin said understandingly.

 

"I don't have problems with having contacts... I mean I actually like hugging and everything but I just feel like I'm being a burden?"

 

"That is stupidest thing I've heard from you. Why yould you think you are a burden?"

 

"I don't know... But hyung, let's put that aside, how are you even okay with sharing a bed with me, like you barely know me? I'm practically a stranger."

 

"I told you I liked skinship."

 

"But do you like skinship with just anyone? This is what I meant by we're barely friends, hyung, I mean if you're willing to sleep in the same bed as someone you're only a little familiar with, I don't think it's healthy. And let's say this is the start point for skinship, considering the number of the people you are more familiar with than the standart, there is a lot of people- "

 

"It doesn't work like that." Jimin said. He sighed internally.

 

"I don't understand."

 

"I happen to like your company. Is that too hard to understand? You don't have to have three hundred years of friendship to want to have skinship with someone. Like I said, you either want to have skinship with someone or you dont. And I just do. And I get my skinship when I want it." Jimin joked.

 

"Can you just..do that? Like ask for it just because you want it?" It sounded like an actual question more than an insult.

 

"Mhm."

 

"Like is it okay to have absolutely no reason to just hug someone, like can I just hug them just because I want to?"

 

"Duh."

 

"What am I supposed to say if they ask me why I hugged them?"

 

"You'll just say you wanted to hug them so you hugged them."

 

"That simple?"

 

"Sure." Jimin shrugged.

 

"What if they get mad?"

 

"Well, if you decide to hug them when they're peeing..."

 

Jungkook laughed. "Do I have to ask before I hug someone?"

 

"As for me, I'm okay with you not asking me but I guess you should to that with other people."

 

Jungkook nodded.

 

"So? Are you cuddling with me or nah?" Jimin asked.

 

"You said we would just sleep."

 

"Don't you want to practice your cuddling skills? I can tell you're a begginner and let me tell you, I'm the best cuddler out there so you better take the shot. It's always good to start with a experienced opponent."

 

"Hyung, why are you talking like this is some Mortal Kombat match?" Jungkook laughed.

 

" _That_ is not an answer."

 

"Don't expect too much, Jimin-sunbaenim*."

 

"Look who's speaking formal. Someone mark the calendar."

 

"Whatever, hyung." Jungkook went and turned off the light.

 

"Wait, why do I sleep on your shoulder? Like why don't you sleep on mine?" Jimin said when Jungkook gestured him to lift his head up.

 

"Hyung, you're hurt. What if I accidentally touched there?"

 

"Touché" Jimin said before putting his head to Jungkook shoulder and letting sleep envelope him.

 

What suprised Jungkook was, how Jimin felt like he belonged there all along. He didn't feel strange or unfamiliar.

 

 

 

Jimin decided he'd never sleep in the same bed as Jungkook.

 

The clock on Jungkook's nightstand read 3:47am.

 

Even though Jimin was the one who was supposed to be resting on Jungkook shoulder, the positions were changed due to Jungkook's weird sleeping habits.

 

Weird sleeping habits.

 

It wasn't just that Jungkook changed positions.

 

It was that Jungkook was touchy. 

 

Jimin wasn't kidding.

 

_Let me explain the position._

 

Jungkook was sleeping on Jimin's shoulder while Jimin put his hands around the younger's neck. No problem.

The problem started with Jungkook's hands.

 

They were under Jimin's shirt and resting on Jimin's back not so subtly. Under his fucking shirt.

 

If they were in a different situation, Jimin would love to feel Jungkook's hands on his back and exhaling hot breath to his neck while he-

 

Jimin inhaled deeply and held his breath, trying to prevent an impromptu boner.

 

He shouldn't have because his lungs were filled with Jungkook's chocolate-like scent and it was the last thing Jimin wanted right now.

 

Just when he calmed down a little after succeeding to think of something disgusting, Jungkook just fucking _needed_ to move his thigh and place it between Jimin's legs, right? _Fantastic._

 

Jimin had to bite his lip in order to avoid any unwanted reaction noise coming from his mouth, in which, Jimin's mouth was too close to Jungkook's ear.

 

Fuck.

 

How. To. Get. Out.

 

He'd probably wake Jungkook up if he tried to set free. 

 

Jimin carefully pulled his arm from under Jungkook's head and untangled his legs from Jungkook's to turn his back to him. He successfully removed Jungkook's hands and finally turned his back.

 

A very wrong move.  

 

Very, very, wrong move. 

 

When Jimin thought he was finally free, Jungkook's hand wen't under his shirt and pulled him closer, hand dangerously close to a place Jimin would rather not be touched at the moment. Jungkook nuzzled into Jimin's neck from behind and bent his legs so he was sleeping in a newborn poisiton. Jimin's small body was being swallowed by Jungkook's. With the new position, Jungkook's crotch was touching Jimin's ass and it made Jimin realize whole new number of possible scenarios.

 

First thing he quiestioned was, his life choices.

 

And after that he started to question if Jungkook was a bottom or a top. 

 

It was confusing. He could usually tell if a person was bottom or top by looking at them, but Jungkook was a mistery. 

 

One thing to admit, Jungkook would be hot as fuck as a top. But Jimin didn't see Jungkook being less impressive as a bottom.

 

He imagined Jungkook being on top, sweaty, pupils wide with ecstacy, while he thrusted slow and hard into Jimin. He imagined Jungkook biting his skin and whispering sweet things into his ear.

 

Or

 

He imagined himself being on top and hearing Jungkook's beautiful voice scream his name and beg for more while he fucked into Jungkook like it was the end of the world.

 

He didn't know which one he liked better.

 

Yup. He was having a hard on. As strong the desire to get Jungkook out of his mind was, as severely his mind went back to Jungkook. Jimin sighed. He needed to go to bathroom.

 

He removed Jungkook's hands from his abdomen and slowly moved to get up.

 

"..why do you always leave..please stay..." Jungkook murmured sounding hurt, in his sleep. He tried to pull Jimin back.

 

_What did what even-_

 

  
_Oh_. It sank in like a ton broken pieces of glass.

 

Jimin shifted in bed to face Jungkook. 

 

Jungkook looked so peaceful. How could anyone leave him like this? Jimin lightly cupped Jungkook's cheek and caressed the surface with his thumb. He remembered his talk with Hoseok. Was it something about Jungkook's ex?

 

What kind of a mean person could leave Jungkook like this? They were supposed to be Jungkook's boyfriend? Was this why he felt like he needed to have permission to show affection? How much was there that Jimin didn't know?

 

How could a person's significant other even.. 'why do you always leave' Jungkook had said. He sounded so hurt it made Jimin's heart ache.

 

Jimin wouldn't leave. He'd fucking kill to stay.

 

Jimin never left anyone. He was left but he never left someone. He had suffered from it, he got over every single one although he had nothing to do about the scars that were left deep inside him. He indeed suffered a lot but thinking Jungkook, this little soft hearted kid in his arms, got hurt because of an asshole made Jimin feel a mixture of things. He felt angry at the person that made Jungkook go through shit and he was glad Jungkook wasn't in the relationship anymore. There was a slightest bit of an emotion he felt when he thought about Jungkook missing someone, how it would feel to be missed by Jungkook, Jungkook who was caring, considerate, warm hearted, loving, careful, gentle, creative- Jimin could add infinite amount of words to the list but it would never be able to express how nice of a person Jungkook was.

 

Did they even deserve Jungkook?

  
_He wanted to be missed by Jungkook._  Was he being too selfish? Did _he_ deserve Jungkook? What if Jimin broke Jungkook too? He'd never want Jungkook to get hurt. But wh-

 

Jimin felt like punching someone. 

 

He couldn't get anywhere like this. There wasn't anything to think hard about. Jimin and Jungkook were friends and Jimin was going to take what Jungkook gave him and he wasn't going to ask for one bit more.

 

He moved Jungkook's bangs from his forehead and planted a feather light kiss. His hard on was long gone at this point. He hugged Jungkook as close as he could before falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

Jungkook opened his eyes when he heard his ringtone. It was an unknown number.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hello. Am I speaking with Jungkook-ssi right now?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What is your relationship with Kim Taehyung?"

 

"I'm his bestfriend."

 

"Do you know any family members of his?"

 

"No, um, why are you calling me?"

 

"This call is from Seoul Central Hospital... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. please comment down what you think. and im sorry if the dialogues suck and don't make sense, i will try harder
> 
> as always you can find me @theashina on tumblr.


	8. regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi wasn't ready to-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be mostly about Yoongi and Vhope relationship. I don't know which pair is going to end up being the real thing. it could even be yoonseok at this point lol. 
> 
> correct me if there's anything wrong.

"This call is from Seoul Central Hospital and your friend Kim Taehyung is now staying here. Your number is the last call on their phone so we had to call you. You have to come to the hospital for further information."

 

Taehyung.

 

His bestfriend.

 

_What happened to him?_

Jungkook didn't remember a single time he dressed up this quickly. He didn't forget to leave a note to Jimin.

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm here to see Kim Taehyung. Could you tell me which room he's staying in?" Jungkook asked, fear narrowing his lungs.

 

"Let me check, sir. It's room 271 on the 5th floor but you're not allowed to enter the room so please wait until your doctor tells you that you are free to see the patient."

 

He couldn't see Taehyung? How bad was he hurt? What happened? 

 

"Could I get information about patient's cause of being here?" Jungkook asked his voice trembling, not ready to hear anything.

 

"You will be informed, however, I can not give you any information. Please wait until an authorized person reaches to you."

 

Jungkook could barely see through the unshed tears in his eyes when he went to the elevator and pressed the 5th floor button.

 

He was standing in front of the room now and his heart felt like it was going to give up. He sat down and tried to calm himself down but no good. He was swallowing down his sobs and trying to ignore the burn in his eyes. He was scared to even exhale because he felt like he would start crying endlessly.

 

Maybe it was just a minor injury? Or maybe he was just having low blood pressure or something? 

 

  
_It may not be serious._ Jungkook told himself.

 

He saw a person which was most definitely a doctor, exiting the room. The doctor started walking towards him when he noticed Jungkook.

 

"Are you patient's relative?"

 

"No, I'm his best friend." He stood up, finding it hard to balance himself.

 

"I see. Well, since you are the only one here I have to inform you. Your friend has arrived there at 1:20am by himself. According to what he said, he was walking alone in the streets and 3 people attempted to sexually harrass him but he managed to escape. There isn't a major injury except for the head damage. He'd appearantly hit his head or was hit by someone. We don't know for sure if it affected any functioning but it's most likely safe. There are a couple of minor injuries like burises and cuts but no broken bones. You can see him after 7 am but I suggest you don't tire the patient and don't talk about the events and keep it short." Doctor said quickly.

 

Jungkook nodded suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the given information. Luckily, the doctor didn't wait for a reply and carried on walking. 

 

Jungkook felt like he couldn't carry his own body. His hands were shaking and his breathing was uneven. He let himself fall back down to where he was sitting earlier.

 

_Why did his fears had to come true?_

 

Why was Taehyung walking alone at that hour? Where was Yoongi? Why did the hospital call him at 4am if Taehyung entered the hospital at 1am? Was he going to be okay? Why didn't he call Jungkook?

 

Jungkook's head was spinning. He had to wait for two and a half an hour like this to see him.

 

Jungkook wanted to see his bestfriend now. Right now. But he couldn't just go in. 

 

The frustration was making him want to rip something off puch ssomething just destroy something. His eyes were too filled to hold back any more tears. He felt the lukewarm liquid running down his cheeks. He quickly wiped it away and tried to even his breath, closing his eyes.

 

He wanted to talk to someone. Immediately. 

 

The first person came to mind was Hoseok. Jungkook didn't even think what he was going to say to him and yet, his fingers didn't stop from dialing the older's number.

 

"Hello? Jungkook? Why are you calling at this hour? Are you okay?" Hoseok's soft and a bit sleepy voice went through the line.

 

Jungkook couldn't hold it back anymore. Hoseok's voice made him want to cry.

 

"H-hyung." Jungkook said, sobbing quietly. Jungkook exhaled, stopping the sobbing.

 

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Hoseok asked worriedly.

 

"I-It's not me, it-it's Tae-hyung.. Hyung I-I didn't know who to call I'm sorry I-" It was so hard not to burst into crying.

 

"What happened to Taehyung? Jungkook? Tell me what happened." Jungkook heard a noise which probably belonged to Hoseok getting out of bed.

 

"He.. C-Can you come to the hospital, hyung? I don't think I can do this on the phone." Jungkook said wiping off another wave of tears, still not giving in.

 

"What hospital?"

 

"Can you please come to the central hospital hyung? Just please.." Jungkook said quietly, not finding the power to talk louder.

 

"I'm on my way." 

 

 

 

Jungkook didn't wait too long for Hoseok to arrive. Jimin was with him too.

 

Jimin had woken up shortly after Jungkook and he went to the hospital as fast as he could when he saw the note. He came across his bestfriend in the elavator. Hoseok was evidently worried. He was biting his nails and tapping his fingers impatiently.

 

Jungkook looked up to see first Hoseok and didn't notice Jimin who was walking behind Hoseok.

 

Jungkook's mind and body gave up on him when he saw the worried gaze of Hoseok's.

 

He told himself to stop. 

 

He told himself not to-

 

Jungkook found himself in Hoseok's arms before he could even register his own actions. He started sobbing uncontrollably.

 

Hoseok pet his back and held him tight.

 

Jungkook knew Hoseok needed an explanation which was going to happen if he could manage to stop crying.

 

Hoseok felt like crying just listening to Jungkook cry on his shoulder. So did Jimin.

 

"Jungkook? Can you tell me what happened?" Hoseok said quietly.

 

Jungkook pulled off slowly and began telling everything the doctor said to Hoseok and Jimin who he was now realizing his presence. He was still crying. 

 

Hoseok looked wrecked by the information. He tried not to make it obvious but _he was so fucking worried about Taehyung._  


 

"Why wasn't Yoongi-hyung with him?" Jimin softly asked Jungkook, earning a suprised look from Hoseok.

 

"I..I don't know, hyung.." Jungkook said, putting his hands to his face as if that was going to stop him from crying.

 

Jungkook felt arms wrapping around his waist but from a smaller person this time. He didn't wait a second to accept the hug.

 

"It's going to be okay, okay Jungkook?" Jimin murmured into Jungkook's ear. Jungkook nodded, trying to believe Jimin.

 

They stayed there some time while Jimin murmured comforting things to his ear, voice soft as clouds. But eventually they pulled off. Jimin's voice was calming Jungkook down.

 

 

 

The minutes passed five times slower until 7am. Jungkook wasn't crying anymore but his eyes were still wet and red. He was resting his head on Hoseok's shoulder, staring at the ground, mind blank.

 

Finally the doctor came back and entered Taehyung's room. He told them only one person could visit him and the next visit would be after 12am when he came back. He also reminded not to mention anything about the occasion. 

 

There was no question that Jungkook was going to be the on who visited Taehyung first although he knew Hoseok probably wanted to go in too. 

 

Jungkook carefully closed the door behind him after entering the room. He turned his back and walked to see his bestfriend.

 

Taehyung was awake and his eyes slightly widened when he saw Jungkook. He made a movement to get up.

 

"No, hyung. You have to rest." Jungkook was fast to gently push him back so he was lying again. Jungkook tried not to act obvious that he was crying for the past three hours.

 

Taehyung looked pale. He had a cut on his bottom lip.

 

"Jungkookie, how long have you been here? You look tired."

 

"Not much, hyung." Jungkook lied successfully.

 

"Oh." Taehyung waited, "I know you want to know what happened so I'll just tell you-"

 

"No, hyung, not now. Later maybe."

 

"But I want you to know."

 

"The doctor said don't talk about it so we're not talking about it, hyung." Jungkook said quickly before letting himself hesitate.

 

 

"Yoongi-hyung said he wouldn't come with me." Taehyung said after waiting for a few minutes.

 

"What?" Jungkook was fooled. He wasn't supposed to talk about it but this was the first time Yoongi's name mentioned.

 

"He said he was not going to walk with me because he already wasted the whole day and he had to work." Taehyung said calmly.

 

"Did he let you go?" Jungkook couldn't name the tense feeling in his stomach.

 

"...he told me to stay but he got mad when I insisted and he told me... He just said that I didn't understand him and that I was being a self-centered kid who didn't understand shit and.. that I could do whatever the fuck I wanted." Taehyung's voice was getting hoarse.

 

"He said that?" _He did fucking not say that to Taehyung._  


 

"..." Taehyung stayed silent for a few moments, "Do you think I was being being selfish, Jungkook? Yes, he hadn't worked all day but I just wanted to spend more time when I could with him you know? I barely see him het out of his room and he just says he misses me too when I tell him that I miss him. Maybe I wasm being selish I mean- " Taehyung asked quietly, looking down at his hands.

 

"You were not, hyung. Okay?" Jungkook reached and squeezed Taehyung's hand. Jungkook held himself back from looking angry but he was inhaling through his nose and Taehyung probably noticed it.

 

_What the fuck was wrong with Yoongi?_

"I-" Taehyung started.

 

"Just sleep now, okay hyung? I have to leave in five minutes. We can talk later. It's okay." Jungkook tried to smile, massaging his bestfriend's hand.

 

He looked at Jungkook for a second, his mouth parted to say something. He knew it was only going to make Jungkook angier.

 

"Okay..." Taehyung gave up. "Can you play with my hair?" he closed his eyes, swallowing all the words he was going to say.

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook's time was over now. His bestfriend wasn't completely asleep when he left but he was glad to see Taehyung. 

 

_He was going to have a word or two with Yoongi._

 

Hoseok was walking back and forth when Jungkook exited the room. His head shot up when he heard Jungkook leaving the room.

 

"How is he?" He asked worriedly.

 

"He is okay..." Jungkook said.

 

"Thank god." Jimin said running his hand through his hair.

 

Hoseok looked better after what Jungkook said.

 

"You can leave, I'll stay with him." Jungkook said.

 

"I'm not leaving." Hoseok said quickly. Jimin nodded.

 

_Hoseok wouldn't fucking leave. He would kill to stay._

 

 

 

 

The next visit hour was about to start when Jungkook saw Yoongi coming towards Taehyung's room.

 

Jungkook was trembling with anger.

 

_Yoongi did this to Taehyung._

 

Yoongi didn't seem to have realized Jungkook.

 

Jungkook tried to calm himself down to not to punch him.

 

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

 

The doctor exited the room and stood there to mark something on the paper he was holding. Yoongi approached the doctor. He was on the edge of crying.

 

Jungkook got up and walked towards them.

 

Jimin knew right away what Jungkook was thinking. He stood up. Hoseok did the same. The two followed Jungkook. 

 

Jimin didn't know why Jungkook would act like that towards Yoongi but he guessed there was a missing piece information that Jungkook didn't give them.

 

Yoongi still didn't notice Jungkook.

 

He probably found out it was the visit hour. The doctor nodded at something Yoongi said and walked past him.

 

Yoongi held the doorknob to open it.

 

"Where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?" Jungkook spat.

 

Yoongi froze. He slowly turned his back.

 

_Jungkook knew._

 

"Jungkook, I have to see hi-"

 

"Hoseok-hyung, why don't you go check up on Tae-hyung?" Jungkook said not looking away from Yoongi.

 

"I-" Hoseok was so suprised he jerked back a little.

 

"Go on, hyung." Jungkook said, "Yoongi-hyung please move away from the door."

 

Yoongi didn't move away. He just stared into Jungkook's dark eyes.

 

"Come on, hyung, Hoseok-hyung wants to see Taehyung. Don't you think it's enough that he had been waiting since 4 am?" 

 

Yoongi waited.

 

He knew he had to move away. He knew he couldn't argue with Jungkook in this position.

 

But he wanted to see-

 

No, he _needed_ to see his boyfriend, his everything, the person he never deserved to have, the person he hurt, the person he was in love with, the person who was lying in a hospital because of him.

 

He slowly moved away, a single tear escaping his eyes, still not looking away from Jungkook.

 

He fucked up.

 

_Yoongi fucked up so bad._

 

Hoseok hesitatingly opened the door and closed it after himself.

 

"I will never forgive you for saying those things to him. I will never _fucking_ forgive you for doing this to him."

 

"I know, Jungkook, I will never forgive myself either- I fucked up, I fucked up so fucking bad but I want to fix-"

 

"You can not fix a single fucking thing. You hear that? It's funny how you think you can 'fix' thing after you almost got your boyfriend raped." Jungkook's voice was posionous. "He was almost raped, hyung? Do you know that? Do you fucking know what that means?" Jungkook said calmly.

 

"Jungkook, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-"

 

"You're sorry? Being sorry doesn't change anything, does it, hyung?" Jungkook's voice was still calm but his breathing was becoming rapid.

 

"Please.." Yoongi was clearly crying at this point.

 

The lack of a logical explanation frustrated Jungkook. All the things left Yoongi's mouth were useless apologies. Jungkook gripped the collar of Yoongi's shirt.

 

"Jungkook, stop it." Jimin said warningly.

 

"How will you tell him you love him after this, hyung, huh?" Jungkook asked with the same tone earlier.

 

Yoongi couldn't answer. He couldn't. His throat was dry. His lungs felt like they were melting, leaving him breathless.

 

"Answer me." Jungkook was getting more and more dissapointed as Yoongi stayed silent. He shook Yoongi from where he was holding him.

 

"Jungkook, you're going too far. Stop." Jimin said for a second time.

 

Yoongi opened his mouth but nothing but more sobs were heard.

 

"I said answer me!" Jungkook almost shouted.

 

Jungkook has had enough. He didn't want to punch Yoongi for the sake of their long relationship but _he was just asking for it._  


 

He felt being pulled apart from Yoongi with two strong arms when he was about to actually punch Yoongi.

 

"Stop." Jimin said, standing between Jungkook and Yoongi.

 

"Hyung, stay out of this." Jungkook attempted to shove Jimin away without looking away from Yoongi. Jimin didn't move an inch.

 

"Jungkook, look at me." Jimin said, not listening to Jungkook. "I said stop," Jimin said, holding Jungkook from his shoulders. His tone was gentle but he didn't try to hide the warning bit. 

 

He _did_ look at Jimin.

 

_Why was Jungkook so weak anyways?_

_Jungkook's heart was getting tired of the overwhelming feeling when he looked at Jimin's eyes._

It washed Jungkook's thoughts away calm like waves of Busan, like a gentle wind carrying away the fallen leaves. 

 

Jungkook still felt the angriness burning his insides but-

 

"Don't do anything you'll regret, okay?" Jimin said sincerely, still not looking away.

 

_Those fucking eyes-_

 

Jimin was right. He didn't think straight. Jungkook turned his back and walked towards the exit before he could change his mind. He needed air.

 

 

 

 

The cold air hit his face. 

 

Jungkook breated in and out.

 

He went to somewhere he couldn't be seen easily in the hospital's garden.

 

The anger was turning into bitterness and Jungkook wasn't feeling his best.

 

 

 

 

Jimin wasn't going to ask what it was all about to Yoongi who was now settled on one of the chairs. It had been almost 20 minutes.

 

_Jimin needed to see Jungkook._

 

"I will check up on Jungkook." he murmured before getting up and following Jungkook's path.

 

It wasn't easy to find Jungkook but eventually Jimin found him leaning on to some wall, looking down and playing with his hands.

 

"Hey." Jimin said.

 

"Hey.." Jungkook didn't look up.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"..."

 

"Jungkook?"

 

"..."

 

Jimin put his hands on Jungkook's to make him stop playing with them. Jungkook looked up.

 

He looked so tired and exhuasted, face red, eyes just as red, hair everywhere, his sweater hanging off his body looked just as tired as Jungkook.

 

Jimin didn't say anything. He just started playing with Jungkook's hands. His fingers were long and delicate whereas Jimin's are a little chubby and short. He carressed the back of Jungkook's hand. There was a urge to intertwine his fingers to Jungkook's but he didn't do it. He looked at Jungkook once again.

 

Although Jungkook looked like a complete mess, his eyes closed, body barely standing up, he still looked strong to Jimin, for some reason. Jimin studied Jungkook's face; big eyes, thin lips, cute nose, a sharp jaw, soft dark brown hair, prominent cheekbones, a little scar on one of his cheeks...

 

Jungkook slowly opened his eyes when he felt Jimin lightly touching his his face only to close them again and leaning into the touch.

 

_Jungkook didn't know he needed this._

_Jungkook also didn't know why he felt like hugging Jimin._

But he didn't need a reason to hug him, right?

 

Jungkook held Jimin's wirst to make sure it stayed put right where it was and wrapped his arms around the older's waist, resting his head on Jimin's shoulder.

 

Jungkook sighed. It was really relaxing just having his arms around Jimin and having him touch Jungkook's skin.

 

Jimin's touch reminded Jungkook of those raindrops he saw a few weeks ago. 

 

Just like the drops making little waves, Jimin's fingers were making waves on Jungkook's skin. Waves of comfort, promise, kindness, sincerity and gentleness.

 

 

 

 

Hoseok closed the door behind himself, still trying to register what happened. 

 

He had to adjust himself. He couldn't let Taehyung find out something happened.

 

Hoseok slowly walked, trying not to make any noise in case Taehyung was sleeping. 

 

He was not, as Hoseok found out when his eyes landed on a curious Taehyung. Taehyung was looking at the direction of the door to see who entered the room.

 

"Hoseok-hyung? Why are you here?" Taehyung didn't believe his eyes.

 

"I mean I can go...?" Hoseok said stopping walking, almost offended.

 

"No, hyung I didn't mean it like that I just wasn't expecting you.." Taehyung said as an attempt of apologizing.

 

"..." Hoseok just looked at Taehyung's pale face for a moment.

 

"I look that bad, huh?" 

 

Hoseok went and sat next to Taehyung, holding his gaze.

 

"You look nothing near bad." Hoseok said, not even blinking, his eyes wandering Taehyung's delicate features.

 

"In a good way or a bad way?" Taehyung chuckled.

 

"In a good way." Hoseok said smiling softly.

_He had it so bad it hurt his heart._

 

Hoseok didn't realize he was staring.

 

"Hyung?"

 

_He just wished he could hold Taehyung and kiss him until there wasn't a bit of sadness left in his eyes._

"Hoseok-hyung?" Taehyung repeated.

 

Hoseok was finally back to his senses when Taehyung touched his shoulder.

 

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

 

"Oh... Have you been waiting for long?"

 

"No, it hasn't been too much." Hoseok lied, supporting Jungkook's lie earlier.

 

"Okay.." Taehyung couldn't find a topic to bring up, which was very rare.

 

"Can I hold your hand?" _He could ask for this, right?_  


"What? I- sure." Taehyung was a bit suprised.

 

Not as suprised as when Hoseok intertwined their fingers and put the other one on top to caress the skin on the back of Taehyung's hand.

 

  
_It felt right,_ Hoseok thought.

 

  
_It doesn't feel weird_ , Taehyung thought.

 

 

 

It was time Hoseok left. Taehyung was asleep. Hoseok found it cute that Taehyung had the same habit as him, it being the habit of wanting someone to play with their hair.

 

Hoseok quietly shut the door and adjusted himself to face whatever he missed while he was with Taehyung.

 

There was only Yoongi, sitting on one of the chairs. Hoseok didn't know if he should go and find Jungkook and Jimin or stay with Yoongi.

 

Yoongi looked up tiredly when he heard the door closing but he didn't show any attempts of approaching Hoseok.

 

Hoseok decided to do the latter.

 

He walked up to Yoongi and sat down, making sure to leave enough space between.

 

"How is he?" Yoongi asked Hoseok. His voice was hoarse.

 

"He's fine. He told me he wanted to get out a soon as possible. He's doing okay. Don't worry." Hoseok said.

 

Yoongi gave him a look.

 

Of course, Yoongi knew who Hoseok was, although he never saw the guy, he knew him from Taehyung's random laughters through the walls, late night calls, constant texting, lunches at school. 

 

"..." Yoongi nodded slightly.

 

Hoseok sighed. He had to wait for Jungkook and Jimin because Yoongi didn't seem like he wanted to have any interaction with him.

 

 

 

Jimin thought it would be better if they returned because Hoseok was probably back. Jungkook, on the other hand, didn't look like he wanted to let go of Jimin. Jimin made and attempt to pull off.

 

"Can we just.. stay a bit more?" Jungkook asked like a child.

 

"Sure, of course, we can Jungkookie, of course." Jimin said, changing his mind and holding Jungkook tighter. He stopped caressing Jungkook's face when Jungkook burried his head to his shoulder.

 

Jungkook inhaled Jimin's vanilla-like scent a little too audibly and sighed, breath hitching. 

 

Jimin wished he could just absorb all of Jungkook's sadness.

 

After, a number of 'I'm here's 'It's okay's, and Jungkook can finally breathe without the help of Jimin they decided to go in.

 

Jimin put a hand on Jungkook's back as they stepped to the hallway which lead to Taehyung's room to remind him he was there.

 

Jungkook didn't do or say anything when he was in the presence of Yoongi. He just sat down next to Hoseok so he was between Yoongi and Jungkook.

 

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. Does anyone want anything?" Jimin asked.

 

"Get one for me too." Hoseok said. Jungkook nodded.

 

"Yoongi-hyung?" Jimin asked without a hesitation. Yoongi appericiated the gesture.

 

"I'll come with you." Yoongi said, suprising everyone the slightest. The next visiting hour was 4 hours away anyways.

 

It seemed that Jimin was the only one he didn't feel pressured around.

 

Turned out Jimin had a comforting aura, Yoongi felt as they walked to the coffee shop just opposite the hospital. The owners must've thought it would be a good idea to open a coffee shop there since the coffee that was sold in the hospital was literal shit. Yoongi knew it was shit. He has been here before and appearantly, Jimin has too. He wondered if Jimin actually knew about the coffee or he was just guessing it.

 

Yoongi helped Jimin give Jungkook's order because Jimin didn't know what coffee Jungkook drank. He found out Jungkook was the caramel machiatto type. 

 

 

 

Jimin handed Jungkook his coffee. Jungkook took it with a tiny smile on his lips. 

 

It hadn't been long since the doctor came and told them Taehyung was free to go home tomorrow. He didn't have serious injuries so they were letting him go.

 

Jungkook wasn't complaining.

 

The doctor also told them they were free to go in Taehyung's room whenever they wanted after 9pm.

 

It was a big relief for everyone.

 

But when it was finally 9pm,

 

Yoongi left.

 

_He was a coward._

_He wasn't ready to see Taehyung. He wasn't ready to look at Taehyung's face once again._

_He wasn't ready to tell him he loved him again._

 

_Did Taehyung even want Yoongi's "I love you" anymore?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there isn't anything that makes me happier than seein your comments so please do leave a comment.
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr @theashina


	9. you don't need a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4k of cute jimin enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> correct me if i made any mistakes 
> 
> not so much of a spoiler: this sucks. and if you have read all of this story until now, i have a question for you, why? like this is so messy and shit and ugh

"Can we like, eat something?" Taehyung asked after finally leaving the hospital. It was 9am.

Jungkook's stomach made an agreeing noise.

Hoseok and Jimin were already nodding before Taehyung could finish his sentence.

They went to the nearest place to have breakfast.

Everyone ordered what they wanted and Jungkook ordered a breakfast plate which his stomach approved.

After everyone was done eating, Jungkook was feeling like he could fall asleep right then and there.

He forcefully stood up to go to the counter. The others followed him to pay for their own meal.

"Hyung, put your wallet back to your pocket I'm not letting you pay." Jungkook said to Hoseok. "And Jimin-hyung don't even get me started on how much I owe you. Just let me pay."

Taehyung didn't even attempt to pay because first of all, Jungkook wouldn't let him and second, Jungkook was actually a rich ass bastard who refused to use the income from his father's company which was handled by his father's friends after his death. Of course Jungkook being the son, he was being given an amount of money which Taehyung isn't sure how to name that much of zeros. 

Jungkook didn't necessarily refuse to use the money, he just thought that it was a good idea to save the money and to learn how to live by himself. He just wanted to teach himself that he shouldn't take money, or anything for that matter, for granted. 

He sold his paintings, he did portaits for people, he worked in school etc. Although he had been using the saved money more lately, he wanted to be able to make money on his own as soon as possible.

In other words, he needed a job.

But Jungkook was Jungkook so...

He gave his credit card to the cashier and typed in his passcode.

 

"Look, Jungkook I'm not sleeping on that rusty ass guest bed of yours." Taehyung exclaimed.

Jungkook sighed.

Of course Taehyung wasn't going back to his shared flat with Yoongi. Jungkook wasn't allowing him.

"Fine, sleep with me then."

"This was so easy I almost want to take it back." 

Jimin laughed at Taehyung's words. 

They were heading to Jungkook's place now. Hoseok and Jimin didn't want to leave so they tagged along. 

"Oh my god.." Jungkook put his fingers to his temples, "I have to do shopping."

Jungkook was too tired for this bullshit. He hadn't slept all night and his limbs were not so cooperative at the moment but he needed to at least get the main things in order to actually continue living.

Jimin could relate. He was sleep deprived already and this hospital issue just added more weight to his body.

"I'll come with you.." Jimin said putting his tiredness aside.

Jungkook nodded thankfully. 

 

"What even are those? " Jimin asked.

"Fresheners. I have to choose a scent but I don't know which one I want." Jungkook was over sensitive when it came to smelling. 

"Oh, I remember. Why don't you get the vanilla one? I like vanilla and I use it a lot because it smells soft." 

Now it made sense why Jimin smelled like vanilla. 

Jungkook liked vanilla too. Well, at least on Jimin. If his house was going to smell like Jimin, then he might aswell buy the vanilla.

"I was thinking of getting something floral but vanilla sounds good, I guess." Jungkook said getting not one, but two bottles of vanilla fresheners.

"What else do we need to get?" Jimin asked.

"I think this is all. I'll buy the other things later." Jungkook said pushing the shopping cart towards the counter.

"Okay, I'll just change these eggs, it looks like some of them are broken." Jimin said tiredly. Jungkook nodded.

He was going to have a look around while he waited for Jimin. The shop they were in was like a supermarket which was a lot wider than it looked outside. Jungkook started walking aimlessly.

Something red caught his eye after a couple of minutes. It was pretty far from him but his eyes never skipped red. He started walking towards the object.

Oh.

Cat ears.

Jungkook huffed. Turning his back walk away from the dissapointment. One step, two steps..

"Aren't you buying these?" 

Jungkook turned around to see what Jimin was talking about. He was probably talking about the pair of jeans he saw but left behind. He did want to buy those jeans because.. Why not?

Haha. It wasn't the jeans.

He was wearing the damn thing.

Jimin was wearing the goddamn red cat ears.

Jimin tried to adjust it but his sweaterpaws were making it fifty times harder.

Jungkook was about to collapse on the floor because the cuteness was just too much for his body to handle right now.

Jimin looked like the pure form of cuteness while he was trying to adjust the ears to sit perfectly but his red sweater's paws were making him struggle. He was cute.

Jimin was Cute. Cute was Jimin. They were the same thing.

Jungkook felt the need to stop Jimin because he didn't know if this much of adorableness was legal to display.

"What?" Jimin asked tilting his head to the side, finally giving up and letting his arms fall down his sides. One of the ears was downwards while the other one was standing upright. 

Jungkook chuckled instead of 'aww'ing endlessly. "No, I wasn't getting those."

"What do you mean 'wasn't'?"

"I'll buy them for you."

"Why?" Jimin laughed. "I can't even put them on properly. Besides, they would look cute on you." Attempt at flirting. Smooth Jimin.

"Too bad I'm not the cute type." Jungkook shrugged. Jimin took the ears off his head and attempted at putting them on Jungkook's head to only face with rejection.

Jimin sighed.

Jungkook left him no choice.

He had to use his deadly secret weapon.

Puppy eyes.

Jungkook wasn't going to put them on even if Barrack Obama himself came and offered to put them on his head. Nope.

Until.

He was hit by Jimin's puppy eyes.

Jungkook's will was weaker than he thought but he still hadn't given up completely.

"Kookie~ put them on~" Jimin's second dangerous weapon revealed itself. Aegyo.

If this was a Mortal Kombat game, Jungkook's life bar would be almost empty.

And

Kookie?

He had a nickname now.

Game over. Jimin wins. Fatality. Jungkook heard the Mortal Kombat speaker voice in his mind.

Jungkook let Jimin put it on his head. His expression was priceless when Jungkook let him put it on. Why was he so happy about it anyways?

"We should take a photo like this." Jimin was already halfway through his lockscreen password.

"Hyung, no."

"Say cheese." 

Jungkook, again, was too tired, so he decided to agree to it. It could be nice to have pictures with Jimin.

"No you have to put one on too." Jungkook said pointing at the cat ear stand a few meters away from where he originally found the thing. Jimin didn't argue and grabbed himself two cat ears like Jungkook's and put them on. 

He just couldn't adjust the fucking ears. They were crooked like the earlier ones. Whatever.

Click.

Click. 

Jimin took a couple of pictures with different expressions. There was this particular one he tried to show his "claw"s which were basically two, tiny, not at all dangerous, cute hands covered by his sweaterpaws. And his eyes were squinted while he tried to imitate a cat face, trying to display his "sharp, cat-like" teeth.

Jungkook wanted to set it as his lockscreen, homescreen, facebook header, twitter banner, tumblr background and make it into a wallpaper to actually cover his whole house with it and tattoo it to his forehead and get a billboard print to hang it to his neighborhood and project it on the fucking Moon.

 

"I'll tell you what." Jungkook started, "let's play a game and loser needs to carry the bags."

"Let's not?" Jimin said suprising Jungkook.

"Why?"

"You're tired." Jimin said calmly.

"What makes you think I'm going to lose?" Jimin's calm attitude irritated Jungkook. He looked so confident that he was going to win. 

"Jungkook, it's not happening." Jimin sighed.

"You can just say you're afraid of losing."

"You know what? Bring it on. What do we play?" Jimin said lazily.

"Easy. Rock, paper, scissors."

"Go."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I told you." Jimin said when he won.

"Well, it's nothing to exaggerate, hyung. I can even carry those bags with one hand."

"You're being stupid." Jimin lightly punched his shoulder.

In the end, Jungkook did carry more than Jimin but just in number. Not weight. Although Jungkook insisted he took the heavier bags, Jimin acted like Jungkook didn't exist and walked away carrying all 5 of the heavier bags.

 

Jungkook's arms were about to detach from his body by the time they got home. Hoseok and Taehyung were chilling in the living room when they entered the house. 

Jungkook put down the bags and stretched his arms. Jimin did the same. 

They looked at the bags on the floor.

11 bags of supplies waiting to be placed.

They looked at each other and to the bags again.

"Let's just.. not."

"I think it can wait.." 

Jimin and Jungkook said at the same time. They didn't move whatsoever.

"I don't think we'll do this later if.." Jungkook trailed off.

"Yup.. It's gotta be done.." Jimin said quickly.

The two still stayed stilll, not finding the power and will to actually get on working.

"Let's get this over with." Jimin said running his hand through his hair.

The placing issue took unexpectantly short amount of time, thanks to Hoseok and Taehyung who decided to help the poor souls out. 

Jungkook immediately went to his room once he was done with the task he was given (by Jimin) to do. He needed to change his clothes because his own scent started to bother him. He closed the door after himself.

He stood there for a few seconds, forgetting what he was going to do. His eyes wandered around his room. His gaze landed on his desk which was covered with papers. By papers, I mean a lot of papers. The papers which were an attempt of writing the song for the festival. The papers which had very specific descriptions of a specific stranger's eyes which happened to stay in this very specific room.

Fuck, he left them like that?

Jungkook didn't use Jimin's name though. It was alright. Jimin probably didn't even look at the pages.

Jungkook pulled out his favourite baggy gray sweatpants and a knitted sweater which was a blue that was almost white.

He felt so comfortable when he was finally changed into the new clothes, he could fall asleep while standing.

Jungkook somehow made it to the living room without collapsing on the floor.

Jimin was lying down on his side on the carpet and Taehyung and Hoseok were sitting, talking something about Jungkook's kitchen being way too large.

Jungkook could relate to Jimin on a spiritial level. He went closer and looked down and Jimin's sleepy posture.

"Hyung, you shouldn't lay on the floor. You'll get sick." Jungkook said yawning.

"Ask me if I have the strenght to even.." Jimin trailed off. His eyes were closed now. 

"At least get on the couch, hyung."

"Can you like go away please? Thank you..." Jimin pushed Jungkook from his leg.

"Hyung, get up, seriously."

"Leave me alone with my sleep deprived self.." Jimin cried.

"Hyung, don't resist, just get up, I'm too tired for this.." Jungkook yawned again.

"No..Just let me die here."

"Why are you like this..." Jungkook was going to have to deal with it. He had to carry Jimin or else he wasn't moving.

He was too tired to carry Jimin, he couldn't even carry his own body per se, but the floor was cold and Jimin would get sick if he stayed there. 

A sick Jimin was the last thing Jungkook wanted.

Jungkook collected all the power he had and picked Jimin up. He was not heavy, infact, Jungkook believed he could carry Jimin easily under normal circumstances.

Jimin was being carried bridal-style before he could even protest. He held on to Jungkook on instinct.

His back hit the soft pillows of the couch. Jimin looked up at Jungkook. Wasn't this kid tired?

Yup, he was tired. Because Jungkook literally collapsed on Jimin once he was landed. The contact was a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry." Jungkook didn't move. His voice was muffled by the layers fabrics covering his face.

"You're heavy, move." Jimin said, trying to move Jungkook into a more comfortable position for both of them.

Jimin threw the back pillows on the floor so there was more room for the two.

Jungkook wasn't planning on staying where he was but his body was out of energy and Jimin was too warm to let go.

"Lift your head up." Jimin said attempting to put his arm under Jungkook's head. Jungkook accepted the offer.

After a number of small movements in order to get comfortable, both of them were content with the position. Jimin and Jungkook sighed at the same time.

Hoseok and Taehyung exchanged looks.

"Hyung, I feel like you're uncomfortable.." Jungkook murmured.

"No, I'm not?" Jimin murmured back.

"But like, my head is pretty heavy.." 

"Is that an implication that you are smart or..?" Jimin chuckled.

"I thought you figured that already." 

"'Figured that already' my ass. It's your skull that weighs so much, not your brain."

"You did not just insult my brain."

"Yes I just did insult your small ugly br-" Jimin joked, laughing.

"How do you know if my brain is ugly? If anything, my brain is sexy."

"Your brain is sexy?"

"Yes, I have a sexy brain."

Jimin laughed.

"Then tell your sexy brain to shut itself and that I am not bothered with its weight whatsoever."

"Ow. That hurt." Jungkook said when Jimin tapped on his head.

"I'm sorry." Jimin joked, smiling, his eyes closed. He was used to Jungkook's dramatizations.

Jungkook laughed, his eyes also closed.

Jimin turned to Jungkook so he was lying on his side now and he started playing with Jungkook's hair.

Jungkook didn't want Jimin's hand on his hair though, he wanted to feel his touch, so he placed it where he wanted it; Jungkook lightly took Jimin's hand and placed in on his own cheek. Just like that.

Jimin opened his eyes to the gesture. He waited for a second or two.

Jimin started to lightly run and caress his fingers on Jungkook's skin. He removed Jungkook's bangs from his face and continued feathering his fingers on the perfectly imperfect skin of Jungkook's. It didn't take long for Jungkook's breathing to become steady and Jimin's eyelids to start refusing to stay open.

 

"Hyung?" Taehyung started.

"Hmm?" Hoseok hummed, reading something on his phone.

"Are you going to go home? I mean Jimin doesn't seem like he's going anywhere.." Taehyung pointed at the cuddling mess.

"Oh, I probably should." Hoseok said, locking his phone.

"I didn't say it because I wanted you to leave though, hyung. Don't get me wrong. I actually want you to stay but like there's nowhere to sleep except for this sofa. I mean there's the guest room too but you'd probably rather sleeping in a tomb than sleeping the-"

"It's alright. I have to go anyways." Hoseok said quickly.

"Do you really, hyung? Isn't it your free day tomorrow?" Taehyung pointed out.

"It is but- I have.. I have errands to run? Like.. I need to.." Hoseok didn't have errands to run.

"I understand that you don't want to stay hyung. You don't have to make excuses."

"..." Hoseok swallowed. He wanted to tell Taehyung how much he wanted to stay.

Hoseok couldn't do it to himself. He couldn't torture himself knowing he'll fall harder the one more second spent with Taehyung.

"I just.. I thought.. you know.. you'd stay and just.. we'd.." Taehyung said quietly. Taehyung thought Hoseok would stay and they would talk, like they always do.

"I want to stay but I can't. I shouldn't. So I won't."

"..why?" Taehyung enjoyed his time when Hoseok was around. He sometimes thought Hoseok was the only one who understood him but now he was walking away.

Hoseok waited.

"Aish, I told you I had work to do." Hoseok chuckled, trying to change the mood, he ruffled Taehyung's hair afterwards. 

Hoseok stood up slowly. 

Taehyung stood up and caught Hoseok's wrist before he could even take a step. Hoseok turned to Taehyung.

"Hyung, please, stay." Taehyung looked him in the eyes. It wasn't just because Taehyung liked Hoseok's company, it was also because he needed his company right now.

Taehyung's head was a mess. He was confused about a lot of things, he was confused about Yoongi, himself, Jungkook, what was going to happen next.. He just needed to talk to someone. 

Maybe not just "someone". Maybe Taehyung specifically wanted to talk to Hoseok. 

Hoseok sighed. Taehyung wasn't making it easier. 

All this time, Hoseok wanted Taehyung to say this to him whenever he was leaving, but not one time Taehyung said it. Now that Hoseok had to leave, Taehyung was making him hesitate all over again.

Taehyung slowly moved his hand from Hoseok's wrist to his hand and held it, not averting his gaze.

"I.." Hoseok looked down. "I need to...go."

Taehyung didn't want Hoseok to go. Hoseok seemed like his only way to get things out of his chest and he knew he was being selfish again, but he wanted Hoseok to stay with him.

No, he didn't want Hoseok to stay with him.

"Hyung, I need you to stay with me."

That did it.

"Okay.." Hoseok could feel his heart wince already.

Suddenly, he was being hugged.

"Thank you." Hoseok heard Taehyung murmur.

So the night went by. Everything on younger's mind was said, tears were shed, comforting words found the right ear.

Another heart was caught by the net of unrequited love.

 

Jungkook opened his eyes to the annyoing light that insisted on irritating his eyelids.

He was no longer sleeping on Jimin's arm. 

Jimin was balled up on Jungkook's side like a cute puppy who was cold.

It was cold. Jungkook figured that they left the window open when he searched for the source of the softly moving air in the room.

Luckily, Jungkook was wearing socks but unfortunutely Jimin wasn't and the window was blowing air right on their feet. Jimin's toes were curled due to the coldness.

They looked cute, Jungkook thought.

He slowly got up and went to take a something to at least tuck Jimin in. He found a blanket on the couch right beside the entrance of the living room.

Jungkook carefully put on the blanket on top of them after lying down next to the cute toed one once again, making sure Jimin was all covered.

Jimin's expression went more peaceful when he was covered by the warmth of the blanket.

Jungkook felt like he won a medal when Jimin sighed with comfort.

Jungkook looked at Jimin's sleeping face, taking his time to study Jimin's features.

The older was completely opposite of Jungkook; he had smooth skin, a little nose, plump lips, small eyes whereas Jungkook had a very rough skin, a big nose, thin lips, doe eyes.

Jungkook had never considered himself handsome. He didn't know what handsome meant. Or rather, "handsome" was relative. So if he compared himself to Jimin, like if Jimin was considered handsome, then he was definitely not handsome. Not at all.

Well, maybe, Jungkook was handsome and Jimin was just extraordinarily handsome because it was not like Jungkook had seen another person just as beautiful as the older until the present day. He sure had seen a couple of handsome guys, like, his closest friends were insanely handsome, but again compared to Jimin, they were.. meh. 

Jimin probably had a lot of history with people, Jungkook thought. Because for a person this attractive, it would be absurdly ironic if Jimin hasn't dated a lot of people in the past.

It was suprising that Jimin didn't have a boyfriend now, though. Like, to Jungkook, Jimin portrayed a perfect boyfriend and who didn't want a perfect boyfriend? 

Well maybe, Jimin didn't want anyone.

Jungkook couldn't argue with him if that was the case because Jimin deserved the best of everything and he certainly did deserve someone who was just as perfect as him.

Jimin shifted a little, the sun now hitting his face. Jungkook blocked the light with his hand so it was not bothering Jimin. 

Too late.

Jimin opened his eyes and immediately closed them again because there was too much light. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the environment.

Was Jungkook..?

This fucking kid. Jimin didn't supress his smile.

"Are you trying to block the sun from my face?" Jimin said with his morning voice.

Well, shit, Jungkook thought.

Oh my god is Jungkook blushing, Jimin thought. He was enjoying this so much.

"Umm, kind of?" Jungkook said, voice also husky, but ain't no morning voice could block the shyness from his tone.

"Umm, thanks, kind of?" Jimin mocked. Jungkook was getting redder. He turned his back to Jimin and got ready to get up.

"..well I was kind of hoping for a morning cuddle but.." Jimin said softly and quietly, knowing Jungkook has a thing for it.

Jungkook, of course, being the weakling he was, changed his mind to stay and cuddle with Jimin.

Jimin knew Jungkook didn't like resting on his arm so instead he rested on Jungkook's.

The sun was sending beautiful and strong rays of light into the living room. Jimin played with the light with his fingers, sensing the warmth on his fingertips. The suprising thing was, it was no different than touching Jungkook's skin.

Jungkook sighed unintentionally, making Jimin turn his face to him.

If Jungkook were to look back at Jimin, the proximity would be awkward. So he didn't.

Jimin still wanted an answer.

"What happened?" Jimin asked.

"Nothing, hyung."

"Why did you sigh then?" 

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Mhm." Jungkook agreed.

It was silence again.

"Jungkook?" said Jimin, after a while.

"Hm?"

"I wanna dye my hair."

"What?"

"You heard it."

"Why are you telling me this though, hyung?"

"I think we can do it at home, if you help me."

"Do I look like a hair dresser to you, hyung?"

Jimin's tiniest pout was on display, he turned his face away from Jungkook, not saying anything. Jungkook felt bad.

"Your hair looks nice, why do you want to dye it?" Jungkook asked, now turning his head to face Jimin and shaking his shoulder slightly to get his attention.

"..." 

"What color do you want it?" Jungkook asked, shaking his shoulder again, hoping for a response.

"..Silver?" Jimin said turning his head without thinking.

Jimin's breath caught in his throat. Jungkook's lips were just too close and he couldn't not look at them. He instinctively licked his lips. Jungkook did the same thing, not suprisingly. Jimin shifted his gaze from Jungkook's lips to his eyes, not daring to look back at his lips although Jungkook was still staring at Jimin's lips. He also averted his gaze to Jimin's eyes in a milisecond.

"...that's..okay." Jungkook managed to say.

"What is okay?" Jimin asked, voice not finding it's way properly.

"Silver." Jungkook said shortly.

"Oh." Jimin said.

"I'll help you dye." Jungkook's eyes travelled back and forth between Jimin's eyes and lips. They were so kissable..

"..Okay." Jimin said, not able to resist looking back at Jungkook's lips. Jimin gulped, lips parting afterwards.

Jungkook did want to kiss Jimin, however, he didn't know why?

But hasn't he learned that he didn't need a reason to do things sometimes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what'll happen next
> 
> no seriously, i don't know what i should do so comment if you want them to kiss or if you think it's too early hehehe but let me tell you, if they kiss now, this fic will end earlier than planned


	10. being a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im workin on jealousy, might publish some drabbles about it later on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im sorry if anyone was waiting for this because like?? I haven't updated in 2 months?? I don't think anyone was waiting, though

It had been a month since the incident and Jungkook was having difficulties keeping his eyes off of Jimin's lips.

There even had been times Jimin caught Jungkook.

Look, _he was not doing it intentionally._

It was just that he was more aware of the fact that Jimin had VERY nice lips.

The exam period was over and everyone was exhausted after a tiring week.

Jungkook was so occupied with studying that he didn't have time to do anything else and he was so glad he was over the first exams. But still, he had a few assignments to give in. It was no big deal. He could do them in no time but for now, he was planning to spend the next 72 hours sleeping.

Well maybe until Jihoon called and asked _how the lyrics were coming out_ , which made Jungkook feel like shit.

He hadn't been productive over a month and the loathing was hitting him.

Sure, he could just write the song and sleep later. Yeah. That was totally going to work.

After thinking about his priorities, Jungkook decided sleep was for the weak.

 

  
_Nothing was fitting._

He had neither the energy nor the inspiration to fill the paper that he had been staring at for the last 5 hours.

Jungkook looked at his watch. 10pm. Alright. Think, think, think...

Before he could register what his body was doing on its own, Jimin's number was already dialed.

Shit, he couldn't just hang up now.

He could say he called on accident though.

"Jungkook?" Jimin was either sleeping or very sleepy.

"Uh, Hi, hyung, I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" Jungkook asked apologetically.

"Oh, I have a guest and we were watching a film, I guess I kind of feel asleep. I wonder where he is now though..." The last part sounded like he was talking to himself. "Is there something you need?" Jimin added.

Jungkook should've just said he called on accident. But instead:

"Well.. I'm kind of stuck."

"Like, literally or..?"

"No, hyung." Jungkook chuckled nervously, "You see I need to do something and I don't really have the inspiration to do it and.. I don't know... You're a dancer so... you could, like, help me, I guess?" said Jungkook, not really believing himself.

"What do you want me to do?" Jimin said softly.

"I- What do you do when you just.. can't freestyle? Like you really want to dance but you can't move?"  
  
"Hmm.. I read books, poems anything that could give me another perspective on things, really." Jimin said.

"...Anything else?" Jungkook asked. Although the thought of reading books for inspiration was pretty logical, he didn't have the time to read a book.

"Maybe go out on my own and just look at things.. or spend time with my friends.. there's a lot of things you could do..." Jimin was still thinking what would boost Jungkook's imagination.

"I'm a bit short on time, though.." Jungkook said hopelessly.

"How short exactly?" Jimin asked.

"A month. Or, less, actually." Jungkook replied tiredly. "A lot less than a month and I don't know how I'm gonna.." Jungkook trailed off.

Jimin waited.

"Jungkook. Go to sleep." he said after a few moments.

"What does sleep have to do anything with what I've said until now?"

"You sound tired, Kookie. You can't be productive if your brain isn't functioning properly and guess what, you need sleep for that." Jimin stated.

There was really no point of arguing.

"Guess you're right..."

"Sleep well." Jimin was about to hang up.

"Hyung, wait."

"Hmm?"

"Can you send me the names of the books you read anyway?"

"Sure. Actually, you can come pick up a few sometime yeah?" Jimin chuckled.

"Okay, hyung. Goodnight."

 

"Since when are you the nerd of the school, Jungkook?" Taehyung shouted once they were handed the results.

"You're exaggerating it." Jungkook shrugged.

"Jungkook, you realize your marks are almost perfect right?" Jimin couldn't help but point out. Why did Jungkook have to think so little of himself anyway..

"It's whatever."

"It's not fucking whatever, Jungkook. I would throw a goddamn party if my marks were as high as yours." Taehyung commented.

"Well you should have studied then, hyung."

"Ouch." Taehyung made a hurt expression.

"A celebration would be nice, though, Jungkook. Since you have worked so hard." Jimin said unsurely.

"I have things to do and I..feel really tired. I just want to stay home, honestly." Jungkook said bitterly. He had to work on the lyrics.

How was he supposed to come up with something? Was he just going to wait for the inspiration to hit him up?

"You know what, let's go drink," Jungkook said, thinking that getting drunk would help him with the lyrics.

"Jungkook... Are you okay? I'm not sure if you're aware of what you just said." Taehyung asked putting his hand to Jungkook's forehead to sense if he has fever.

"What? Can't I just want to go to a nice club and drink?"

"You fucking hate clubs."

"Maybe I don't?"

"We'll see about that." Jimin said standing up to get ready, "hey, can I bring a friend?"

"Sure, Jiminnie." Taehyung said happily.

 

 

This whole thing was a _nightmare_. A literal nightmare. Jungkook just wanted to leave. And he was going to do so.

Jungkook put down his drink and stood up. He started walking away from his friend group which involved; Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin and the guest, Jaebum.

He was fine when it was just the four of them, but then, Jaebum arrived.

He was a friend of Jimin's. Appearantly from middle school.

And he hadn't stopped flirting with Jimin for the last 2 hours.

Jungkook was well aware Jaebum's intentions weren't brotherly and Jimin must've been aware of it too because there was no fucking way anyone could mistake it to be a hyung-dongsaeng relationship.

On the other side, Hoseok and Taehyung were in their own world.

Jungkook was just _'5th wheeling'_.

It was almost midnight. He could probably find somewhere to chill and well, _watch the sky._

Jungkook reached the exit. The cold air hit his face, making him shiver a little. The door closed after him.

There were too many lights around. There was no way he could see shit like this.

Jungkook sighed.

He was walking in the parking lot now. It was really silent except for the music he heard when the door of the club opened and closed every now and then.

There weren't a lot of cars since no one really brought their car with them.

He suddenly realized how tired he was. Though, he didn't know if the couldn't walk properly because of his tiredness or tipsiness.

Jungkook stopped when he found a spot which didn't catch as much light. There was nowhere to sit and it was near the entrance of the club but this was the best place he could probably find.

He sat down on the ground.

Well he might as well have just laid down. And he did.

He extented his arms to his sides and closed his eyes.

Jungkook sighed.

He realized something earlier when he was sitting there with Jimin and Jaebum.

_Fuck no._

He was probably drunk, that's why he was feeling things he normally wouldn't. Why else would he feel jealous?

_But Jaebum was just all over Jimin and-_

_No. Just no. This was not happening._

Jungkook needed to calm down.

Why was he here in the first place?

Oh, right, _the lyrics_.

He opened his eyes and looked up. Although there were still too many lights around, he could see some stars. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at the lyrics he had written. He knew how he wanted to sing them. He opened the voice recorder and waited.

At least he could send Jihoon this and maybe he could start working on the song.

He tapped start and started singing. Some of the first tries came out like shit but the last ones weren't bad. He wasn't going to restrict himself now. He was just going to sing how he wanted to, no matter how long it took for him to get it right.

He tapped start once again. He sang the whole thing and when he was nearing the end, he decided he would freestyle and add some lyrics.

The words that followed fit the others like puzzle pieces. Of course, there were some parts he would change but he liked it. He saved the recording and opened the recorder once again, this time, only to add on what he'd created.

"Nice voice you got there." Jungkook heard someone say before he could tap the record button.

Jungkook stood on his elbows to look around. There was someone behind him. He sat up and turned to get a view of the person.

He didn't know what he was expecting but he sure didn't expect someone like this.

The person had jet black hair, he was wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans. He had a few piercings on his ears. His face screamed masculine.

"T-thanks." Jungkook said. He still couldn't help but stutter when he was talking to strangers.

"Whose song was it?" The boy comfortably sat next to him.

"Oh.. It's my song, actually. I'm working on it." Jungkook said.

"It's your song? Wow, that's awesome." the boy smiled.

Jungkook scratched the bridge of his nose which meant he was flustered.

"Can I get your name, Mr. Songwriter?"

"It's Jungkook." Jungkook chuckled.

"Pretty name. I'm Chanyeol." Chanyeol said.

There was silence for a while.

"So, Chanyeol-ssi--" Jungkook started when the tension was too much for him.

"There's no need to speak formal Jungkook." Chanyeol laid down, putting his arms under his head as a pillow.

Jungkook followed Chanyeol and laid down.

"Hm?" Chanyeol waited.

"What?" Jungkook said.

"You were saying something."

"Oh.. I was just wondering why... you're here."

"I heard your voice and thought I might come and say hi. Do you want me to leave?" Chanyeol honestly came here to drink but he couldn't resist when he heard Jungkook's voice.

"I mean, I don't mind but.." Jungkook trailed off.

"I'm a rapper you know? I can also sing a little. Nothing like you, though." Chanyeol chuckled.

"Can I hear it?" Jungkook asked, thinking it would get his mind off of things.

"Rapping or singing?" Chanyeol said.

"Why not both?"

"Alright. But only if you sing with me. And rap with me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"You know BigBang's BangBangBang?"

"Oh my god yes." Jungkook might have gotten a little too excited.

"Wait, YOU'RE A FAN?"

"OF COURSE I AM A FAN. HOW CAN I NOT BE?"

"You know what, I have an idea. Stay here I'll be back." Chanyeol stood up immediately and started walking away. Very fast.

Jungkook was really confused untill he saw Chanyeol driving towards him with a Chevrolet Camaro. Chanyeol stopped right next to Jungkook and opened the front door. He tapped on the expensive radio screen and BangBangBang was playing.

Jungkook didn't realize _he was smiling._

Chanyeol opened up the volume until he was satisfied, got off the car and gestured Jungkook to get up.

Jungkook got up and with the first note, his body started dancing little by little.

"Don't tell me you know the dance." Chanyeol gasped dramatically.

"Well, I do." Jungkook chuckled, now feeling too flustered to dance.

And then Chanyeol started dancing really poorly, making Jungkook crack up.

He hadn't imagined he would be laughing 10 minutes ago.

"... B I G, yeah, we bang like this.."

Chanyeol and Jungkook locked gazez and waited for it.

"Bang Bang Bang." They both started dancing funnily.

Jungkook couldn't help but laugh in the meantime.

"Man, this was really fun." Chanyeol said laughing, the song came to the end, "you can get in the car you know." said Chanyeol while choosing another song to play. He got out of the car and gestured Jungkook to sit.

"Can I just say your car is awesome?" Jungkook said once he was sat in the front seat.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Chanyeol said leaning to his Camaro. Fantastic Baby started playing.

Jungkook looked around in amazement. This car was seriously awesome. His eyes landed on Chanyeol's passport that was placed on top of the handbrake for some reason. He wanted to know Chanyeol's age.

Wow, he was 92 liner?

"You're like 5 years older than me and you're letting me talk to you informally." Jungkook said looking out of the doorframe to see Chanyeol properly.

"Wow. That much huh. I feel old." Chanyeol said chucking, "call me hyung if you wanna but I'm fine with informal."

It was silence after that.

"Hey Jungkook can you come here a bit?" Chanyeol asked after waiting for a while.

 

 

Jungkook was nowhere to be seen.

Jimin thought he would come back but he didn't and Jimin was starting to get worried. He should probably look for him.

_What was Jimin thinking? Maybe he left with someone?_

_But he was alone when he walked out of the door._

Jimin sighed and stood up, dodging Jaebum's questions about where he was going.

Jimin felt cold when he was outside.

Maybe Jungkook already went home. It would be a good idea to call him first.

Jimin dialed the phone and waited for Jungkook to pick it up.

 

 

Jungkook was remembered by Jimin's phone call that he still had things to deal with. He looked at the screen, now getting out of the car as Chanyeol asked.

"You want me to answer it?" Chanyeol said, surprising Jungkook.

"I just won't pick up. It's not important."

"I think you should, though," Chanyeol said studying Jungkook's face. It was clearly important.

Jungkook looked at Chanyeol for a second. He really should answer this. He tapped accept.

"Hello? Jungkook? Where are you?"

"I'm... out, hyung," Jungkook answered distantly.

"'Out'? Out where?" Jimin asked, getting irritated at Jungkook's distant tone.

"It doesn't matter I'll be back in like an hour or something." Jungkook still used that tone.

"Fine." Jimin snapped.

Jungkook didn't say anything, instead, he hung up.

He sighed.

Chanyeol examined him through the whole thing.

_The kid had problems._

"Jungkook, do you wanna get drunk with me?" Chanyeol asked suddenly. He hadn't drank anything yet.

"..." Jungkook waited, "..sure." he said weakly, looking down, face blank.

"Let's go somewhere else though, I don't like this club." Chanyeol said, assuming his friend was here in this club.

"..Okay." Jungkook agreed. He normally wouldn't but his head was a mess and he was just hoping Chanyeol wasn't an asshole and wouldn't hurt him.

You know what, Jungkook said to himself, it didn't even matter if Chanyeol hurt him, for once in his life, he was going to be intentionally hurt, it was whatever.

"Let's get a taxi, then, cause I'm not going to drive this baby when I'm drunk." Chanyeol said.

 

  
"So, Jungkook, what do you think?" Chanyeol said when they arrived at Chanyeol's favourite club.

"It looks..nice." Jungkook said flatly.

"Alright, come on, let's get drunk." Chanyeol said while holding the door for Jungkook.

They sat somewhere random to get drinks and the rest is a bit blurry for Jungkook. His whole body was tingly. He couldn't even stand.

_He wanted to laugh at himself._

Turned out Chanyeol was, in fact, not an asshole. Because when they were over drinking and Jungkook was a mess, he only just took his hand and guided him to a taxi back to the earlier club.

"Chanyeol-hyung, wait. Are you leaving me?" Jungkook asked sweetly.

Chanyeol could _fucking_ not.

"No, Jungkookie I'm here," Chanyeol said while following Jungkook into the car.

Chanyeol told the driver the destination and went back to taking care of Jungkook.

_Boy, this was kid going to have a hangover._

Jungkook stared at Chanyeol's face for a solid ten seconds and leaned closer.

Oh fuck, Chanyeol didn't want to do this. He couldn't just take advantage of a drunk boy.

Jungkook saw Chanyeol hesitation and stopped. He sat back.

They didn't talk until the taxi made it to the club's parking lot. Chanyeol paid the driver and guided Jungkook out of the car. He could at least stand now.

"Is it because I'm young, hyung?" Jungkook asked while they walked towards the entrance of the club. It was pretty far. Considering Jungkook was drunk, it was going to take even longer to get there.

"No, Jungkook you're drunk," Chanyeol said, trying to help Jungkook walk.

"Is it because you think too I'm ugly, then?" Jungkook asked quietly.

Chanyeol stopped at that.

"You're not ugly at all Jungkook." Chanyeol said continuing to walk. They almost made it to Chanyeol's Camaro.

Jungkook leaned on the Camaro once they made it there.

"Then why, hyung?" Jungkook looked at Chanyeol's face. He couldn't see properly because his hair was everywhere.

Chanyeol adjusted Jungkook's bangs.

Chanyeol didn't answer. He looked at Jungkook's eyes. He looked so bitter. He was sure Jungkook would cry if he said anything.

Instead, he leaned in and pecked Jungkook on the lips.

Jungkook looked at him for a second. He pulled Chanyeol into a kiss.

Chanyeol thought Jungkook kind of needed something right now so he let him. But this wasn't going any farther than kissing.

Chanyeol kissed Jungkook back, trying to slow him down and assure him he wasn't running away.

They were at it for 5 minutes and the kisses turned into long, passionate kisses and Chanyeol knew he had to stop then because he was worried that he couldn't stop himself if they went farther. Jungkook tugging at his belt and his hand pulling at his hair weren't helping it.

"That's enough, Jungkook." he said after pulling off, "let's get you to your friends."  
  
Surprisingly, Jungkook didn't whine at that. Or maybe Chanyeol didn't know Jungkook enough to know he wouldn't whine at it.

"Hyung, do you have water in your car? And I think I need to pee." Jungkook said like they hadn't just made out.

Chanyeol helped Jungkook drink the water and guided him to the nearest bush. Luckily, Jungkook was able to pee alone.

Jungkook succesfully walked back to Chanyeol that it impressed him how qiuckly his body was starting to handle alcohol.

For the rest of the way, Jungkook just used Chanyeol's arm as support.

"Can you find your friends?" Chanyeol asked once they were inside the club.

"Sure, hyung, I can, you can leave me. But give me your phone first." Jungkook said letting go of Chanyeol's arm.

Chanyeol handed Jungkook his phone and watched Jungkook add himself to his contacts. Jungkook gave the phone back to Chanyeol and looked at him like he did when he wanted to kiss someone, as Chanyeol learned today.

Chanyeol sighed but let Jungkook anyways. He was expecting a full-on kiss but it was only a peck. Jungkook smiled brightly at Chanyeol and waved at him before leaving.

 

Jimin was fucking mad. He shouldn't be. He knew. He was with Jaebum all night and couldn't really spend time with Jungkook but he was just mad when he went to spend time with someone else. It just drove him crazy.

He tried to avoid the thought that Jungkook was with someone else but when he saw him with this stranger guy, he was certain.

They were standing next to an expensive car and Jungkook was casually leaning on it while the stranger stood in front of him.

Something broke inside of Jimin when he pecked Jungkook on the lips. Who fucking pecks someone in front of a club? Who was he? His ex or something?

Jimin was about to go and get Jungkook but then Jungkook kissed the guy. He fucking kissed the guy. It was too much.

They didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon and Jimin wasn't going to.. watch it.

Jimin went back. He was so fucking angry. He just wanted to punch something. His knuckles turned white from clenching his fists.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He sat down next to Jaebum, trying not to show anything.

He saw Jungkook and the guy entering, Jungkook typing something to the guy's phone, Jungkook pecking and smiling so bright at him.

Jimin couldn't talk to Jungkook right now or he might say something he would probably regret later. This was his own fault, letting Jungkook do these. He excused himself to the bathroom.

Jimin quickly walked to the bathroom. He closed the door after entering. No one was in. He looked at himself in the mirror. Shit. He needed to relax. He opened the water and washed his face with it. He heard the door opening and looked its way.

Jungkook.

Calm down, he told himself. He wanted to punch Jungkook.

"Where were you?" he found himself asking before he could prevent himself.

Jungkook walked past Jimin and got in one of the stalls. He smelled like pure alcohol. He didn't answer. He walked out of the stall once he was done. He put some soap in his hand and started washing his hands.

"I asked you something." Jimin said. He was losing it.

"Why do you care?" Jungkook said using that distant tone again.

"Answer me."

"I was with a friend." _Jimin wasn't getting it._

"Who?"

"A friend." Jungkook repeated cockily.

"Who is your friend?" Jimin clenched his teeth.

"Just a friend, hyung." Jungkook said chuckling fakely. He knew Jimin would not like it.

_Oh was he faking it to Jimin now._

_Who did Jungkook think Jimin was?_

"Why?" Jimin asked, "Why did you leave? We were supposed to celebrate for you, you know."

Jungkook laughed at that.

"It didn't look like you had anytime for celebrating since um, you know, you were busy making out with Jaebum." Jungkook said cockily.

Jimin had fucking enough. He pushed Jungkook hard against a wall and put his hand to Jungkook's throat, choking him.

Jungkook winced then smirked.

"What the fuck?" Jimin literally shouted, "You're being a fucking kid."

Jungkook stopped, his eyes widened for a second,  
  
"Mhm." then he went back to the attitude, ignoring Jimin.

"You know what Jungkook? I wasn't the one who was sucking into someone's mouth in front of a Camaro."

Jungkook didn't answer. He fucking didn't answer. And then:

"..Well, true." Jungkook said, "He was sexy, though. Such a shame he didn't want to fuck." he continued biting his lip.

Jimin looked at Jungkook's red kissed out lips. He felt even angrier. He tightened his grab on Jungkook's throat, pulled him and pushed him back to the wall.

Jungkook sighed deeply. It looked like he couldn't make it clear enough that he wouldn't be in this situation if he didn't let Jimin.

"You know, hyung," Jungkook said, easily grabbing Jimin's hands and getting rid of the grasp, he changed the positions quickly and roughly so Jimin's back hit the wall harshly, "you look fucking hot when you're mad." he whispered, mouth ghosting on Jimin's neck now. Jimin smelled the heavy alcohol from Jungkook's breath.

"Get off me." Jimin said trying to free his wrists from Jungkook's grasp.

Jungkook held up Jimin's hands and shifted so he was holding both of Jimin's wrists with one hand only. Jimin was still trying to remove them.

Jungkook held up Jimin's chin with the other hand, thumb brushing over Jimin's bottom lip. He leaned closer and parted his mouth. He looked at Jimin's eyes.

That was when his senses came back to him. He froze.

What the fuck was he doing? What the fuck did he do? What did he say? This wasn't him.

The sparks in his hyung's eyes were gone. There was nothing but darkness. And Jungkook was the only one to blame.

He was being a kid,

He immediately let go of Jimin and ran out of the bathroom

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, uh, this sucks.
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry but i gotta be honest if i don't get feedback, im gonna update whenever i feel like. now, this by no means, means that i am saying this story deserves feedback, it doesn't. and i know it, but i have to keep writing until im satisfied with my ability. but still, truth is truth, it makes me want to write more when i get feedback.


	11. jungkook has never felt before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains umm, smut, well, you have been warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek this chapter is short compared to the other ones but now that I have more time to write I think I can manage to update soon, no promises, though
> 
> enjoy reading and don't forget to read the note at the end it is important for this story.

Jungkook ran as fast as he could.

 

He almost tripped when he reached the sidewalk.

 

It was cold but Jungkook's body was too numb to feel the change in the temperatures.

 

  
_Fuck_ , he thought, for the nth time.

 

His insides were burning with regret and fear. And his eyes were burning with unshed tears.

 

"JUNGKOOK! WAIT!" Jimin shouted, running after him. Jungkook kept running like he didn't hear Jimin.

 

Jimin was shocked with the whole experience. 

 

But if he knew one thing, it was that this was his fault that Jungkook was being like this. He should not have left him alone.

 

Jungkook's lungs were giving up on him, his leg muscles were on fire, yet he still ran.

 

Jungkook was too fast to catch up with. Jimin couldn't take this, he stopped and looked behind him.

 

 

 

 

Jungkook went to the only place he knew he was safe and away.

 

Han River, it was.

 

When he finally sat down, legs sore, tears still falling, he felt lost, even though this place was the only place that he didn't feel lost before.

 

Jungkook, yet again, could not hold back his sobs.

 

His head was already dizzy with the running and the sobs felt like hammers hitting his head.

 

What the fuck had Jungkook become?

 

 

 

Jimin knew where Jungkook was. Or he was hoping he would be there.

 

He went back to the club to let Taehyung and Hoseok know he was leaving for the night and to say goodbye to Jaebum. 

 

After the was done, he stopped a taxi and told the driver to drive to Han River, without hesitation. He paid the driver and got off as quick as he could.

 

Jimin walked fast, he wanted to find Jungkook and just.. _find him_.

 

Jimin was right, Jungkook's crying figure could be seen where he was standing right now.

 

In the blink of an eye, he was running to where Jungkook was, in another blink he was hugging Jungkook from back, on his knees.

 

"W-who is t-this?" Jungkook said, jumping a little.

 

"It's me," Jimin said, hugging him tighter.

 

"H-Hyun-g I- You- Why- I'm sorry- I couldn't- I'm." Jungkook tried to make Jimin let go of him. The burning sensation became unbearable with Jimin's existence. He felt like he could faint.

 

"Shh, just shut up okay, .shh no, don't tal," Jimin said, burying his nose into Jungkook's neck.

 

Jungkook felt overloaded with warmness all of a sudden. He didn't know he needed this. He touched Jimin's hands with his own cold hands, still trying to hold himself back from crying.

 

Jimin was more than willing to share his warmness. It wasn't important what Jungkook did today. He was drunk.

 

Jungkook opened his mouth to apologize for all he did but stopped. Maybe he should listen to his hyung after the bullshit he has made him go through tonight. He was going to shut up.

 

He closed his eyes, breath slowing down, tears coming to an end, not because he was not feeling sad anymore but because his body was tired from all of the things he was feeling at the same time.

 

It was a familiar kind of tiredness, the one he occasionally got before... Well, he met Jimin. 

 

Jungkook stopped and thought for a moment, how much has Jimin changed things in Jungkook's life?

 

The only answer his exhausted brain gave him was: A Shit Ton.

 

He should probably thank Jimin for being in his life but instead, he did stupid shit. How great. Life skills 10/10.

 

Jimin pulled away when Jungkook's breath came back to normal.

 

"Let's go home." He said before lacing their fingers.

 

 

 

Jungkook handed Jimin the keys. Jimin didn't let go of Jungkook's hand even though he was struggling with the door.

 

Jimin went straight to the bedroom, dragging Jungkook with him.

 

"Why don't you take a shower?" Jimin suggested. Jungkook nodded just because he didn't have the energy to protest.

 

Jungkook didn't waste time getting rid of his clothes and stepping under the hot water. He tried not to think about anything, in which, he succeeded because again, he was too exhausted.

 

Jungkook put a towel around himself and went back to his bedroom, he got dressed with Jimin facing his back to him. 

 

"Are you done, Jungkookie?" Jimin asked.

 

Jungkook made an approving noise. Jimin turned to Jungkook. He looked like his soul was sucked out of him.

 

"Hyung, why don't you take a shower too?" Jungkook asked, face flat.

 

"I'm fine, though," Jimin answered.

 

"You don't..smell nice." It wasn't the smell of alcohol that was bothering Jungkook, it was that Jimin had a different cologne on him that belonged to certain friend of his. Not the regular vanilla one.

 

"Oh.. okay, sure I'll take a shower then." Jimin knew Jungkook was sensitive when it came to scents and if it was bothering him then he would take a shower. He didn't consume that much alcohol, though, he shouldn't smell irritatingly bad... 

 

Jimin took a quick shower, using Jungkook's shampoo like every other time he has taken a shower there. And went back to Jungkook's bedroom to pick out some clothes from his wardrobe as a habit. Jungkook was sitting at the same position as Jimin was when Jungkook entered the room. After Jimin put on his clothes,

 

"I'm done." he said.

 

Jungkook slowly turned to face Jimin and crossed his legs on the bed. Jimin sat, getting in the same position as Jungkook. Their knees touched.

 

Jungkook couldn't look at Jimin's eyes because he was afraid to see the same view as before. He didn't want to see the blank in them. Not again.

 

Although Jimin tried to make eye contact with Jungkook, he wouldn't look at Jimin in the eye.

 

"Jungkook?" Jimin tried.

 

Jungkook just started playing with his hands.

 

"Can you look at me?" Jimin asked.

 

Jungkook shook his head.

 

"Why?"

 

Jungkook stayed silent.

 

Jimin held Jungkook's chin up to look at him. Jungkook looked to the side. He looked at everywhere but Jimin's eyes.

 

"Please look at me," Jimin said. Jungkook hesitated. But looked at him anyways.

 

He wanted to cry right there and then when he saw Jimin looked at him with his gentle gaze. And the lights in Jimin's eyes were back and shining bright as ever. Jungkook didn't cry but it didn't stop his eyes from becoming watery.

 

"Not again, Jungkookie. Don't cry." Jimin said, his hand now cupping Jungkook's cheek. Jungkook let out a shaky breath.

 

"I'm sorry that you have to babysit me, hyung." He said after a while, tears threatening to fall.

 

"What are you talking about Jungkook?"

 

"You were right, hyung, I was being a kid when I told you those things and I've always been a kid and- and-"

 

Shit, Jimin _did_ say that.

 

"I didn't mean it, Jungkookie, come on, don't cry, I'm sorry."

 

"No, hyung, I'm the one who has to say sorry, I've always been a kid and I just can't- can't grow up, hyung, I really am sorry for what I've-"

 

Jimin couldn't resist anymore, he hugged Jungkook.

 

"No, Jungkookie, you are not a kid, you hear that? You are one of the maturest people I've seen, okay? I shouldn't have said that." Jimin said, voice trembling.

 

Jungkook pushed Jimin away.

 

"Hyung, you don't have to say that to make me feel okay, you know? I don't want to feel okay. I know I fucked up, just say it." Jungkook said looking Jimin in the eye, "please just say it."

 

"You didn't-"

 

"I need to hear it, hyung." Jungkook just needed to hear that he made a mistake.

 

He has always heard that he had no fault and Jinyoung was just an asshole, he heard that he was not guilty that their relationship ended like this. He has always been the victim. He heard that he was innocent and it was a pity. As unlogical as it sounded, he needed to feel the guilt right now. Because back then, he didn't have anything to do about the situation. For once he wanted to be able to do something about his life, to have the ability to apologize, to change things, to make things right. He just needed to feel guilty.

 

Jimin saw the deepness in Jungkook's gaze.

 

He didn't want to tell Jungkook that he fucked up because he wasn't the one who fucked up. It was Jimin. 

 

"We fucked up. Okay? You and I, we both fucked up, Jungkookie." Jimin ended up saying.

 

"I'm sorry, Jiminnie-hyung," Jungkook said gently.

 

"I'm sorry too, Jungkookie," Jimin said in return.

 

Jungkook knew, he shouldn't have done whatever he has done after this, but at the time, he needed it.

 

It was both of them looking each other in the eye and exchanging things that could never be said out loud.

 

Jungkook dared to shift his gaze to Jimin's lips and didn't even look back at Jimin's eyes for permission before kissing him.

 

Jimin was so shocked he couldn't kiss Jungkook back for a few seconds and then he started slowly to kiss Jungkook back. The kisses weren't long, no tongue, just Jimin's plump lips against Jungkook's thinner ones. 

 

Jungkook's lips were softer than they looked and they were intoxicating. There was still a big hint of alcohol on Jungkook's lips but Jimin just kissed it away, he loved the way Jungkook's lips melted.

 

Jungkook was no different. Jimin's lips were so sweet and soft. His kiss was so gentle it made Jungkook feel like Jimin meant it. With each and every kiss, it was like a new feeling, Jungkook thought he might get addicted. But he might as well get addicted.

 

Jungkook cupped Jimin's cheek and kept it steady while he climbed on top of him and put his legs around Jimin's waist.

 

Jimin put his hands on Jungkook's hips for him to sit properly. Jungkook put his hands around Jimin's neck, getting closer. Jimin swiped his tongue across Jungkook's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jungkook parted his mouth instantly.

 

That was when things got too hot.

 

Jimin caressed Jungkook's thighs, while Jungkook started tugging Jimin's hair. Jungkook wasn't even fighting back and just letting Jimin lick into his mouth and it was turning Jimin on more than it should've. Jimin's hand accidentally brushed over Jungkook's crotch and Jungkook made a noise that made Jimin feel high. Jungkook pulled off a little to get some air to be only pulled back with a hand on his neck. Jimin was the one who made a noise. No it wasn't fair to call it just a ' _noise_ '. Jimin clearly moaned.

 

Jungkook has never been, turned on by someone's moan. It was a different kind of pleasure. Jimin sounded heavenly and it made him want it more when the thought that Jimin was moaning because of Jungkook himself crossed his mind. He was desperately trying to touch Jimin from the collar of the shirt he was wearing which belonged to Jungkook so it was oversized for him. He wanted to feel Jimin's skin.

 

Jimin was literally high on Jungkook. And he could feel the hardness both in his and Jungkook's pants.

 

  
_Fuck_ , Jimin muttered. _He just couldn't get enough_  


 

  
_Hyung_ , Jungkook almost whispered in return. He rolled his hips, making sure he pressured Jimin's hardness, kissing him deeper than ever in the meantime.

 

It was too much for Jimin. The sounds of them kissing, Jungkook moans every now and then, his hands feeling every little curve on Jungkook's body while he let him suck his lips. It was just dream-like.

 

Jimin's body moved on its own, pushing Jungkook off of him so his back hit the bed, grinding on Jungkook as he sucked a bruise into Jungkook's neck. Jungkook could only moan.

 

If Jungkook thought he has experienced sexual pleasure before, then what was this?

 

They weren't even fucking and Jungkook was sure he would come if Jimin continued on doing this.

 

Talking about continuing, Jimin had his hand in Jungkook's shirt, feeling every muscle with his fingers and he was continuing the grinding which again Jungkook wasn't sure if he could keep up with.

 

"God, _Jungkook_.." Jimin said half moaning. Jungkook was supposed fucking innocent but there he was moaning into Jimin's mouth shamelessly.

 

Just then, something started ringing.

 

Jimin's fucking phone started ringing.

 

And of course it was awkward to go pick up your phone and answer your bestfriend's drunk call, trying to calm your breathing as if you weren't just having a hot makeout session with your god fucking damn crush and you didn't have a rock hard dick in your pants.

 

It was awkward for Jungkook too.

 

"Okay, hyung, I'll come pick you up, yes, hyung, what? You lost your keys? It's okay, hyung, I have a copy, Where's Taehyung? Okay, good. I'm coming, bye." Jimin ended the call.

 

"I have to go." He continued, not looking at Jungkook who was sitting behind him. 

 

But it was just too asshole of a move to just, you know, go. He couldn't.

 

In the end, he kissed Jungkook's forehead and said goodbye to which Jungkook stayed silent at.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all are trash for Top!Jungkook but you're not getting it with this one lol
> 
> I know, I know, it's not like they fucked but I wanted to give a bit of a Top!Jimin vibe.
> 
> Let me know which one you'd prefer in the comments ASAP because, you know, future chapters ;) I haven't decided yet so I'm gonna let you guys vote on it.
> 
> Sorry if I'm shit at writing smut because like this is my first time trying to write it. 


	12. back to black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to get this kind of filler chapter up because there was a huge gap on taegi so excuse me but the other chapter is in progress as well

Jungkook couldn't sleep.

 

You see, it has been _half an hour_ since Jimin left but Jungkook's boner was fresh like Jimin never left.

 

He knew, he _was_ going to feel guilty if he jacked off to his friend.

 

Well, Jungkook knew a lot of things but they didn't stop him from doing them, did they?

 

No, fuck, he wasn't going to. Nope, he thought and decided to sleep it off.

 

He was so focused on trying to sleep that he didn't hear the door opening and closing.

 

 

He had an awful headache when he woke up which he guessed was either from the alcohol he had consumed the night before or the sleep deprivation.

 

Being the usual Jungkook he is, he made himself a coffee to wake up.

 

As he sipped his coffee, the memories were hitting him like _trucks_.

 

He wanted to die rather than endure the _awkwardness_ that he was going to feel when he faced Jimin.

 

  
_Fuck's sake_. He prayed for someone to break in and kill him right there.

 

Trying not to think about it, he swiped through the menu of his phone. He remembered the recordings when he saw YouTube logo. He send them to Jihoon immediately. Jihoon texted back a thumbs up emoji and a clapping emoji in return. Jungkook decided that it was a success and literally patted himself on the back.

 

Jungkook heard a noise from the living room. It could've been 3 things.

 

1-It was his cat.

 

2-It was Taehyung.

 

3-The God actually hear him and sent someone to slice his throat

 

First of all _what the fuck_ , Jungkook didn't own a cat. He wondered if he was still drunk. Maybe he should stop watching too many cat videos...

 

The second and the third options seemed to be the most logical ones.

 

It was neither of the options, as Jungkook found out when he looked at the couch in his living room.

 

It was Yoongi. With a messed up face. Lying down on his couch.

 

Jungkook didn't want to admit to himself that he missed his hyung. He was feeling a mix of emotions which didn't really transfer nicely to his expression.

 

Yoongi winced and looked at Jungkook, expression changing into desperateness.

 

"I had nowhere to go," Yoongi said apologetically as if Jungkook was going to hit him or something.

 

Jungkook's face softened.

 

"What happened?" Jungkook was avoiding the word ' _hyung'_  


Yoongi didn't answer at first. He waited.

"You know Jungkook, I've been thinking about what you've said about not forgiving me, and how being sorry didn't change anything." Yoongi looked down at his bruised hands, "I wanted to change things, Jungkook, I wanted to," Yoongi gluped, "I wanted you to forgive me but I didn't know how you could forgive me when I didn't even forgive myself," Yoongi waited.

 

Jungkook sat on the armchair just in front of Yoongi. He never saw Yoongi in this state and despite all he did, he still had respect for the man. He was going to listen to what Yoongi had to say.

 

"I didn't know how to cope with the shit so I," Yoongi gluped and tried again, "One day, I was walking in some streets deep in the city, the cats weren't even doing shit in those streets, Jungkook," Yoongi took a pause "I heard some noises, they sounded like," Yoongi stopped and waited, "someone was trying to do something to someone and it reminded me of, Taehyung and I just couldn't hold myself you know," Yoongi momentarily looked Jungkook's eyes before averting his gaze," I beat the shit out of the guy and it, just, it felt right, it felt like I was finally something other than just 'sorry'," Yoongi took a while before continuing. "So I started walking around the streets after midnight, searching for someone to help," Yoongi shook his head "I wasn't actually serching for someone to help you know, I was trying to help myself." Yoongi chuckled bitterly, eyes now becoming watery.

 

"Of course, it didn't go well everytime, people are way powerful than you think nowadays, Jungkook, remember that if you're ever going to get into something, wel it's not like I'm the most muscular guy around so," Yoongi smiled bitterly, paused, "By 'everytime' I mean most of the time, it didn't go well, but the point was to save whoever was being harassed and there was not one time I left anyone behind. Never. Though I can't say it ended well for me..."

 

"So yesterday one of those nights when things didn't exactly go well for me, and I barely could make it here so," Yoongi let out a shaky breath, "don't think I'm expecting you to forgive me or anything, you don't have to tell me, I'll just fuck off as soon as possible." Yoongi tried to hide his expression when he tried to stand up which Jungkook wasn't going to buy. He took slow steps towards the door, he was thankful that his back was now facing Jungkook because there was no way he could hide this much pain.

 

Suddenly Yoongi felt arms around himself and a head resting on his back.

 

"You shouldn't walk, hyungie." Jungkook muttered softly,

 

Jungkook never called Yoongie 'hyungie'. Yoongi felt something become untied in himself. The tears escaping his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably.

 

Generally, Jungkook would've been the one who cried when they hugged but this time, tables have turned.

 

"I missed you, Jungkookie." Yoongi said between sobs.

 

"I missed you too, hyung." Jungkook did miss Yoongi but he was only voicing it since he didn't want Yoongi to hurt more. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't.

 

Jungkook didn't wait to take care of Yoongi once he made sure Yoongi was alright.

 

"Hyung, here, let me carry you to the bathroom so you can take a bath." Jungkook suggested. Yoongi didn't protest.

 

"Do you want me to help you?" Jungkook asked Yoongi. It was not like they haven't seen each other naked before, Yoongi was literally like his brother, too.

 

Yoongi nodded. He didn't think he could handle it himself.

 

Jungkook helped Yoongi sit on the nearest place and turned on hot water while he blocked the drainage so the bathtub was filling in with water.

 

He helped Yoongi get in the bathtub. Yoongi's face relaxed when his body was in the lukewarm liquid.

 

The water turned to a sheer shade of red once Yoongi was finally all in. Jungkook felt like crying when he looked at Yoongi's scared face and the red water. He swallowed down the feeling. He grabbed a soft sponge from the drawer and wet it with water. He started cleaning Yoongi's face. Yoongi got a lot thinner since he last saw him, his cheekbones were more prominent and the usual bags under his eyes were more swollen than before too. He slowly   cleaned the bruise on Yoongi's brow which didn't even make him wince.

 

_How much pain was Yoongi feeling?_

 

Jungkook cleaned every possible bruise on Yoongi's body and helped him to his room where he also helped him put on clothes. He placed Yoongi inside his bed and went to make soup.

 

"Jungkook?" Yoongi said just when Jungkook stepped to exit the room.

 

"Thank you for putting up with my bullshit." He tried to smile at Jungkook.

 

Jungkook appericiated Yoongi's attempts at smiling, he didn't know how he managed to even do this much. He smiled back at his hyung.

 

 

After Yoongi successfully gulped down every single spoon of soup Jungkook gave him, he was forced to sleep. By Jungkook. Jungkook made sure Yoongi slept by waiting just next to him, sitting on a chair he brought from the kitchen. Jungkook watched Yoongi as his breathing became steady, movements minimal.

 

He knew he was weak for Yoongi, he knew he said that he would never forgive him but when he looked at him now, he knew he has already forgiven him. 

 

Jungkook noted that he should take Yoongi to doctor's.

 

He searched for his phone in the house and found it on the kitchen counter. He leaned to the counter and unlocked his phone. He had 3 missing calls, one from Taehyung, one from Jimin and one from Jihoon. He started calling them back, staring from the person he-would-like-to-avoid-the-least, Taehyung.

 

It took Jungkook a few tries to reach Taehyung.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hyung, I couldn't pick up earlier, sorry about that, what were you going to say?"

 

"Oh, that, I was just going to ask you if you had breakfast, well, too late, 'cause I'm almost home."

 

It didn't click for a second in Jungkook's mind. Then: Taehyung. Home. Yoongi.

 

He was sure Taehyung wouldn't mind, in fact he would be glad to see Yoongi. But the question was, should they see each other?

 

You see, Taehyung was the forgiving type, once he loved someone, whatever they did to him, he would do all he could to forgive them. Taehyung had a soft heart. Of course, this had drawbacks, Taehyung would get hurt at times but no matter how many times he hurt himself by forgiving people he shouldn't, he could never give up his habit. 

 

Jungkook didn't say anything about Yoongi being home.

 

"Okay, hyung, see you."

 

"Can you open the door?" Taehyung said before hanging up.

 

Jungkook went and opened the door, and as expected, Taehyung was standing there, trying to take off his shoes.

 

"Hi," he said, still struggling with the ties of his Converses.

 

"Hi," Jungkook replied.

 

Taehyung stepped inside, and noticed the shoes that were sitting next to his. 

 

His brain wasn't sure if he was dreaming. The shoes were supposed to be his birthday present to Yoongi. Well, maybe Jungkook had the same shoes and he didn't notice them before. But they were too small to be Jungkook's.

 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook.

 

Oh, the face.

 

Taehyung, as Jungkook's bestfriend, of course, would know something was up.

 

"Is he here?" Taehyung asked, colder than Jungkook guessed he would be.

 

Jungkook nodded.

 

"Where is he?" 

 

"My bedroom." Jungkook answered.

 

Taehyung shrugged, carried on like nothing happened. He went to the guest room where his clothes were and got changed and walked back to where he guessed Jungkook was, the living room.

 

Jungkook was playing with his hands, which meant he was either shy or hesitating to say something, in Taehyung's dictionary.

 

"Tell me." Taehyung skipped the intro.

 

"Hyung..." Jungkook wasn't sure what Taehyung was thinking or feeling but he never thought Taehyung's reactions would be colder than his. He looked at him in the eye.

 

"I think it's better if you talk to him." Jungkook said.

 

"I want to listen to you first," Taehyung insisted.

 

"...I don't know how to put this, hyung, I woke up a few hours ago and he was here on my couch,  hyung, he," Jungkook tried to find the right words, "he was pretty wrecked you know?"

 

"As in?" 

 

"As in, he had been getting beat up for the last month and," Jungkook was just going to say it, "and even..." he couldn't finish.

 

Taehyung was suprised by Jungkook's expression. He looked like he wanted to say something but it would hurt to say it.

 

"He is a lot skinnier now, hyung, he doesn't look healthy," Jungkook's voice trembled uncontrollably. Jungkook cleared his throat.

 

If Jungkook was acting like this after all he said to Yoongi, then how bad was his state? He heard Jimin and Hoseok talking about how Jungkook was going to beat Yoongi up and he heard them say all of the things Jungkook said to Yoongi, Jungkook definitely wouldn't break his promises. If he said he wouldn't forgive Yoongi, he wouldn't.

 

Taehyung wanted to see it for himself.

 

After the occasion, Taehyung still thought he was being immature and he would go back to Yoongi as soon as he could but as the time went past, he realized that what Jungkook said was right. Yoongi was the one who fucked up. Taehyung wasn't. The more time he spent away from Yoongi the more anger he felt. Taehyung didn't know when it started to anger him, but it just did and right now, he felt... away. Like him and Yoongi were far back in the history and Yoongi was just a mistake.

 

The time he spent with Hoseok affected it too. Hoseok would always consider what Taehyung had to say and he would never call any of his ideas stupid. He would smile at him even if he did something wrong. Hoseok's attention was gentle and bright. Taehyung knew he shouldn't compare it with Yoongi's. After all, Yoongi had been with him for the longest time among his friends. They were even friends back when they were living in Daegu. 

 

He suddenly felt mad at himself for comparing Hoseok and Yoongi. 

 

He couldn't have just ignored the things Yoongi said to him, whispered to him. He couldn't have ignored the way Yoongi kissed him, how tight he held his hand.

 

Yoongi wasn't away from him anymore. He was sleeping in the other room. He was there.

 

Jungkook saw the change in Taehyung's expression.

 

"Can I see him?" Taehyung asked.

 

"I'm not sure.."

 

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

 

"...I'm not sure if you can take it, hyung, he really doesn't look good."

 

Taehyung didn't say anything in return. He just stood up and walked towards Jungkook's bedroom. Jungkook followed Taehyung. Taehyung opened the door slowly, Yoongi's face was covered with the blanket.

 

"Jungkook, don't bring Taehyung here." Yoongi said from under the blanket.

 

"Yoongi-hyung?" Taehyung said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Yoongi sighed, Jungkook closed the door after stepping in the room.

 

Taehyung tugged at the blanket that was covering Yoongi's face.

 

"Hyung, can I see you?" Taehyung asked slowly.

 

"...It's better if you don't," Yoongi answered.

 

Taehyung found Yoongi's hands that were holding up the blanket and brought them down.

 

Taehyung almost covered his mouth. _Was this his Yoongi?_  


Yoongi hissed in pain when Taehyung hugged him.

 

"I'm sorry, hyungie, shit, I'm so sorry, did it hurt?" Taehyung was going to pull off.

 

"It's okay, Taehyungie," Yoongi pulled him back, "I'm sorry,"

 

Jungkook decided to leave them alone.

 

He went back to his phone which he left in the living room. He called Jihoon.

 

"Hyung? Hello," Jungkook said.

 

"Ah, Jungkook, thanks for calling me back, I was just going to let you know the song will be finished just in time and you did a great job. Congrats."

 

Jungkook was finally getting some non-angst news.

 

"Thanks, hyung, I honestly thought I couldn't finish in time but I guess it worked out. Let me know if you need help," Jungkook said

 

"Alright, see you." Jihoon hung up.

 

Jungkook sighed, it was time to call Jimin. Couldn't he just, _not_ call Jimin?

 

He should just get it over with. He dialed the number and waited.

 

"Hello? Jungkookie?" Jimin picked up the phone.

 

"Yeah, hyung, I couldn't pick up earlier, sorry." Jungkook apologized, awkwardness creeping on him.

 

"It's okay, I just called you to make sure Taehyung was home." Jimin cringed. Taehyung was a grown ass man and he wasn't drunk or anything.

 

"Oh, I- Yeah he is home," Jungkook answered. Why on earth would Jimin even...

 

"So, how are you doing?" Jimin asked, trying to save the conversation.

 

"I'm doing fine, hyung, how about you?" It felt like he was reading one of those dialouges he had to memorize in English class.

 

"I'm doing fine too.." Jimin was going to make sure he hit himself after this phone call ended.

 

"Yoongi-hyung is here, you know.." Jungkook thought it was a good idea to change the subject.

 

"What? How?" Jimin asked.

 

"I'm too tired to do this on the phone, hyung, they're talking with Tae-hyung right now, I'll tell you everything later okay?" _That was pretty smooth_  


 

"Okay then, bye, Jungkook," Jimin said.

 

"Bye, hyung." Jungkook said and hung up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a week, the color was back to Yoongi's skin and he looked less like he was going to die, his scars were mostly healed except for the major ones. Taehyung went back to their house to stay with Yoongi and everything was going fine. Yoongi and Taehyung had talked about everything and decided to try again about which Jungkook wasn't sure how Hoseok felt.

 

 

He didn't see Hoseok around except for the dance classes he attended to. 

 

Jimin was still staying with Hoseok mainly because he didn't want to leave him alone. Though, he was still trying to find himself an apartment. It was harder than he thought it would be. Well, considering he lived in Seoul, he didn't know why he thought it would be easy to find an apartment. Hoseok didn't mind, he even told Jimin he could stay with him permanently, but Jimin wasn't going to. Although they were best friends, they needed space.

 

Things with Jungkook were, suprisingly normal because none of them ever talked about what happened, they carried on like nothing ever happened that night, which worked for both of them.

 

It bothered Jimin, though, not talking about what happened that night.

 

Jimin was sitting near the window of the cafe, he rested his chin on the back of his hand. waiting for Jungkook. They were going to have a snack and go to Hoseok's place together. Jungkook finally showed up and bought whatever it was necessary and sat the table across Jimin. Jimin didn't look at Jungkook when he sat down.

 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jungkook asked Jimin.

 

"Sure, Jungkookie." Jimin muttered.

 

"Hyung?" Jimin still wasn't looking at him.

 

"Hm?" Jimin said, finally making eye contact.

 

"Is something bothering you?" Jungkook asked.

 

"It's not that.." Jimin looked away.

 

"What is it?"

 

"We never really celebrated your grades, you know..." Jimin couldn't take it back now.

 

"It's okay." Jungkook said after a few seconds.

 

"...I still feel like..."

 

Jungkook looked at Jimin, waiting for him to continue.

 

"I still feel like I owe you an apology. For saying those things to you."

 

Jungkook looked at Jimin for a second.

 

"I thought we talked about this, Jimin-hyung."

 

Jimin didn't say anything for a solid 5 minutes. He opened a package and stared eating what was inside.

 

"I just don't want you to.. limit yourself when you're with me, Jungkook, I just want to make sure, you are yourself, you don't change yourself just because what I've said when I was mad." Jimin went silent.

 

"...I understand your concern, hyung, but I'm really not limiting myself, in fact it's safe to say that you are probably the only person I don't limit myself around..."

 

Jimin looked at Jungkook.

 

"It's good to hear that," Jimin looked away again, "I'll try to keep it that way."

 

"...Let me apologize too, while we are talking about this, hyung." 

 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"I really shouldn't have said that about Jaebum-hyung, it's really none of my business what you do and yet I just said things..." Jungkook played with his hands, "I really don't know why I told you those, and I know it would be just an easy escape to say that I was drunk, so-" Jungkook tried to get the words together, "I wasn't that drunk, hyung, like I could control things but I guess I wasn't feeling well and you were the first person that I could blame things on.. I don't know, hyung, I'm just sorry. I didn't mean them."

 

"It's okay, Jungkookie," it was the first time Jungkook saw Jimin smile that day and it felt like his shoulders were a ton lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the last couple of months, i couldn't think of anything, i had a block and it seems like the feeling is washing away so i am hoping to update more frequently and i do have other jikook works planned ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment it helps a lot to hear what you guys think, if you have any ideas you can comment or you can hit me up on tumblr @theashina don't hesitate


	13. can't just say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i can't write angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?

Taehyung and Jungkook were playing video games while Yoongi sat and watched them, commenting on how bad of a player his boyfriend was every now and then.

 

"Jungkook?" Taehyung said suddenly, trying to get his attention from the game.

 

"Hyung, why are you trying to sabotage me?" 

 

"Just pause it for a second we need to talk about this." 

 

"What even is so important?" Jungkook kept playing.

 

"It's about Jimin." Taehyung said.

 

"Why would you suddenly want to talk about Jimin?"

 

"I just remembered." Taehyung insisted.

 

"Come on, hyung, I couldn't break the record because of you," Jungkook sighed, "here you can play now."

 

"No, Jungkook I seriously want to talk about this." Taehyung said, putting the controller aside. Jungkook was surprised.

 

"What about Jimin-hyung? Is there something wrong between you guys?" Jungkook tried to guess.

 

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing." Taehyung said.

 

"There's nothing wrong," Jungkook tried to get the controller.

 

"Jungkook, I'm serious." Taehyung was seriously serious. Jungkook gave up.

 

"Hyung, I'm serious too, there's nothing wrong."

 

"Well then are you guys dating or something?"

 

"Hyung, we've talked about this bef-"

 

"That was 2 months ago, Jungkook and the only thing you told me was 'I like his eyes'." Taehyung was dead serious.

 

"...no, we're not dating."

 

"But you like him." Taehyung said.

 

"No, I don't like him."

 

"That wasn't a question." Taehyung pointed out.

 

"What makes you think I like him?" Jungkook asked.

 

"Um, like, I have eyes?"

 

"Stop avoiding the question, what makes you think I like him? Give me an example."

 

"I got a lot of them, would you like it strong or subtle?"

 

"Give me your best shot."

 

"The bar night. You looked like you were going to kill Jaebum and he wasn't even touching Jimin. In fact he wasn't even remotely close to him."

 

"HE WASN'T TOUCHING JIMIN? AND YOU SAY YOU HAVE EYES, HYUNG, HE WAS LITERALLY GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM RIGHT THEN AND THERE! LIKE HAVEN'T YOU SEEN HE HAD HIS HAND ON JIMIN'S LEG LIKE WHAT THE FUCK? HE ALSO TRIED TO GET JIMIN TO LEAVE WITH HIM I SWEAR LIKE HE WAS WHISPERING SOME SHIT TO HIS EAR I CAN'T FUCKING- AND- AND- HE WAS LIKE STANDING BEHIND JIMIN WHEN HE WERE IN THE SECURITY LINE HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THAT? HE WAS TRYING TO-"

 

_Shit._

  
_"_ Are you done?"

 

"Yes." Jungkook said quickly.

 

"Point proven?"

 

"No." Jungkook said agressively. He was just being protective over his friend. He didn't want Jimin to get hurt. He didn't know Jaebum and he certainly wasn't trusting him.

 

"Okay, you asked for this," Taehyung held up his index finger, "why do you keep staring at Jimin's lips?"

 

"Wh-WHAT? I DON'T?" Jungkook argued.

 

"Next one," Taehyung said, "The studying time. At your place. Why were you smiling when Jimin got the answers right for the subject you taught him?"

 

"That doesn't even prove anything!" Besides, it felt good when he could teach people things.

 

"Next," Taehyung said again, "The movie night. Hoseok-hyung's place. Why did you tuck Jimin in?"

 

"I would do the same for you." Jimin was cold and being stubborn and he didn't go to sleep despite Hoseok and Jungkook telling him to. What was Jungkook supposed to do? Leave Jimin there to freeze and die?

 

"No you wouldn't fucking do the same for anyone, whatever, next one is a question," Taehyung said, "The ramen accident. How did you feel?"

 

"How did I feel? Of course I felt horrible. But, hyung, I would feel the same if that happened to you too."

 

"Okay, I won't say anything about this again, this is the last one," Taehyung said, "I know what happened at the hospital. Yoongi-hyung and also Jiminnie told me. Why did you stop back then, Jungkook?"

 

"I- Jimin-hyung told me to stop so I did." Jungkook said.

 

"Would you stop if Hoseok-hyung told you to stop?"

 

"..."

 

"I don't have any more questions, here you can start the game," Taehyung said casually handing him the controller, "but can we play something else? This is getting boring."

 

"Hyung, you can't just say these things and act like nothing happened." Jungkook commented.

 

"Why, though? Nothing happened." Taehyung asked. Jungkook opened his mouth to argue but nothing was coming out. _Why_ , indeed..

 

"You told me I liked Jimin-hyung and now you're just- just-" Jungkook could finally talk. Taehyung couldn't just say that and run away. He needed to learn more.

 

"And you told me you didn't like him and I admit I was wrong?" 

 

"That's not 'nothing', what if I do like Jimin-hyung?" 

 

"Jungkook, are you high?"

 

"Hyung, do really I like Jimin?"

 

"I don't know what you're smoking but it's sure strong, Jungkook-ah, I'm glad the police didn't catch you, now hand me the weed."

 

"I'M SERIOUS DO I LIKE JIMIN?" Jungkook needed explanations from Taehyung. 

 

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"

 

"Hyung, I don't know if I like Jimin-hyung, like- like- I never thought about it like that, it's not like I don't like him I just never- I thought you'd know.."

 

"Why did you tell me you didn't like him?"

 

"I don't know! What do I do now? What happens if I like Jimin-hyung? Who can I ask?"

 

"Yourself."

 

"Myself? But I don't know."

 

"No, Jungkookie I have a plan." Taehyung was going to have to do this.

 

"What plan?"

 

Taehyung held Jungkook's hands and looked at him in the eyes.

 

"I'll tell you and you're going to let yourself choose. This is definitely going to work. I did that when I was trying to figure out if I liked Yoongi-hyung, trust me." Taehyung said as if he was some wizard casting some spell or some shit.

 

"..Okay." Jungkook said.

 

"I like Jimin." he said in all seriousness.

 

"No, no, no, no, I don't like this." Jungkook pulled his hands off of Taehyung's.

 

"Okay, okay, then try to say it yoursellf." Taehyung caught Jungkook's hands back.

 

"I like Jimin-hyung." he said after taking a deep breath,

 

"Try the other one." Taehyung said.

 

"I don't like Jimin-hyung."

 

"And?"

 

"I like the first one better." Jungkook muttered.

 

"SO YOU LIKE JIMIN? I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

 

"HYUNG DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT."

 

"HYUNG! YOONGI-HYUNG! JUNGKOOKIE LIKES JIMINIE!"

 

"Thanks for informing but I've been here for the whole conversation."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Jungkook liked Jimin,_ Jungkook repeated to himself for a week until he got used to it. He was so dumb that couldn't even tell what he was feeling. So dumb, so dumb that he didn't understand how much Jimin actually took place in his heart. He was so fucking stupid. 

 

He sat on his bed, thinking what he should do.

 

He didn't know what he would do if he broke his heart once again. 

 

He remembered the times he told Jinyoung he liked him. Jungkook wasn't sure what to do, he just liked the way Jinyoung kept coming to him at late evenings, touching him like he was precious. He had never felt more.. "belonged". After his father's death, an empty spot appeared in Jungkook's heart. He forgot about the emptiness when he was with Jinyoung. Jungkook wondered if it was the only reason he loved Jinyoung. He was aware at the time that Jinyoung wasn't really the romance type but he couldn't just unhear those things that were whispered to his ear when he most needed it. He could love Jinyoung like that. Even when Jinyoung liked to say things whenever he, himself wanted to, he could endure, because he knew Jinyoung loved him too. Or else, why would he say such things to him? So he told Jinyoung he liked him and they ended up dating which made Jungkook so happy because he wasn't going to say unsure 'I love you's anymore.

 

But then again, sincere 'I love you's didn't keep Jinyoung away from slipping between his fingers.

 

He swallowed.

 

Then Jungkook thought about Jimin. It was mind blowing how Jimin was making Jungkook feel different than Jinyoung yet Jungkook loved them both.

 

Wow, slow down, did he just admit he loved Jimin.

 

Whatever you call it, Jungkook had feelings for Jimin. Love, like, it didn't matter, though it could have been a bit of an understatement if he called it 'liking'.

 

How could he not "love" Jimin when he is giving him everything he has ever asked for? Scratch that, how could he not love Jimin when he is everything he has ever asked for?

 

Jimin was like a red flower petal which someday happened to land in Jungkook's hands with the wind, call it fortune. He was the prettiest, fragile.

 

Jimin was like the waves of Busan. Whenever Jungkook felt down, Jimin just came to help him, arms wide open and shoulder ready for Jungkook to cry against. He had been with Jungkook through the bad and just having him near made Jungkook feel ten times calmer. He washed away the pieces of sadness untill there were only beautiful seashells were left on the shores of Jungkook's heart. He was the gentlest, the most understanding the most comforting. Jungkook might have been a little late to acknowledge the importance of his hyung, he thought to himself.

 

Jimin was the warm caramel machiatto in a winter day, just as sweet, just as warm.

 

Jimin's smile was the prettiest, his laugh was the dearest, his words were the most genuine, his touches were the most careful, the lightest.

 

They say eyes are the windows to the soul so just like Jimin himself, his eyes were the brightest of all, the easiest to look at, the easiest the get lost in. From the first moment he looked in Jimin's eyes, he was fascinated how Jimin's eyes had flecks of light in them just as if he was keeping in a galaxy full of shining planets, stars, stereoids. But just like every other place in the universe, Jimin had his own black holes inside. Jungkook knew, behind that angelic disguise of Jimin's there sure were patches and holes throughout his soul nevertheless, Jimin was the most valuable, most prescious.

 

Thinking that he could have Jimin, and he could be Jimin's... 

 

He would hold his hand, he would inhale his scent as much as he wanted, he could kiss him whenever he felt like, he could wake up to him, he would try to make him laugh, he could look into his eyes as long as he needed, he would cook him breakfast, he would take care of him when he got sick, he would hug him without hesitations, he could-

 

What if his precious Jimin hurt him after he had all the things he wanted? What if Jimin slips away from his fingers too?

 

Everything aside, what if he hurt Jimin?

 

His heart ached at the thought he had to physically clutch it.

 

And, though Jimin was everything Jungkook needed, Jungkook was nothing Jimin would bother to have anyways. 

 

So that was how Jungkook decided it was the best if he burried his love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Jungkook called Jihoon.

 

"Hyung, can we make a few changes in the song, by few, I mean, a lot?" It was funny how he even wrote a love song for Jimin, without realizing it.

 

"What is this about, Jungkook, it's already good enough."

 

"Please?" It had to be changed.

 

"Jeon Jungkook, you will have to sacrifice your sleep for this to help me."

 

"I will, hyung. Thank you. We can still use the tune, I just want to change the lyrics."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was the first time Yoongi and Hoseok properly met and Taehyung more than shocked at the two's reactions.

 

They were getting along. 

 

Pretty well.

 

What the fuck?

 

At first, both Yoongi and Hoseok were pretty quiet but after Yoongi asked Taehyung if they could talk alone, something seemed to have changed. Taehyung was sitting with Jungkook on the couch while Yoongi and Hoseok talked and warmed up to each other sitting at the table just across the room. Hoseok even laughed at something Yoongi said, earning a grin from the older.

 

Taehyung decided he would wait until he was told to come.

 

Jungkook on the other hand, he stood up, earning a curious look from Taehyung, walked to Hoseok.

 

"Hyung, where's Jimin-hyung? He hasn't been here since we came here." Jungkook asked.

 

"He's in his room, he is probably sleeping, though." 

 

"Can I check up on him?" Jungkook asked.

 

"Just don't wake him up, yeah?" Hoseok said.

 

"Okay." Jungkook said.

 

Jungkook went upstairs, trying not to make a sound. The knocked on Jimin's door. There was no sound. Hoseok was right, he was probably sleeping but Jungkook needed to see Jimin, even his sleeping figure was enough. He carefully opened the door and stepped in, closing the door after himself. Jimin was covered with the blanket which Jungkook then lifted up slowly to look at Jimin but was prevented by Jimin.

 

"Hyung?" Jungkook tried, sitting down on the edge.

 

"..."

 

"Hyung, can I see you?"

 

"...no." Jimin's hoarse voice came from under the blanket. Jimin was crying, _oh my god_  


 

"What's wrong?" Jungkook asked with concern.

 

"..."

 

"Jimin. Hey." Jungkook tried to tug at the blanket but Jimin was still holding it from inside. Jungkook gave up, he sighed "Can you give me some room to lay down?"

 

If he didn't get to see him, he was going to get to hug him.

 

Jimin moved so Jungkook could lay down. Jungkook laid on his side so he was facing Jimin who was covered with the blanket. Jungkook put arm to hug Jimin which Jimin considered as an attempt to get the blanket away so he rejected it.

 

"I just want to hug you, you can keep the blanket." Jungkook murmured, _was it a bit too straight forward?_ Jimin relaxed,letting Jungkook hug him, "Can you lift your head up, I promise I won't do anything." Jungkook said unsurely as Jimin complied and he put his arm under his head, hugging him properly and pulling him closer. Jungkook's hand gently caressed Jimin's back.

 

Jungkook could feel Jimin trying to hold in his sobs and he was succeeding for the most part. He felt his insides burn, it truly hurt to see Jimin like this.

 

"I'm here," Jungkook assurred, mumbling. He felt so calm, trying to support Jimin. It only made Jimin want to cry more, _Jungkook was right there, just right next to him, couldn't he just say those three words and it would be over, even if it hurt to be rejected, Jimin wasn't going to have to hold it in anymore.. Maybe it was going to ruin their relationship and Jungkook was never going to interact with him the same way before but... at least he could he say he tried, at least he wouldn't have to cry because-_  


  
_What if Jungkook ended their friendship?_ Jimin wasn't sure how he could live with it.  


 

Jungkook kept mumbling comforting words, caressing Jimin from the back for almost ten minutes. You see, this was another thing about Jimin, he could bring out the best in Jungkook.

 

"You know, hyung," he breathed, "Nevermind."

 

"What is it?" Jimin's croacky voice asked.

 

"I don't know how to put this without it coming out wrong but," Jungkook sighed, "I feel sad when you don't tell me things, like, I know I don't really have any rights to know or ask you but," Jungkook let out a trembling breath, "I just feel sad seeing you like this and I can't help you because I don't know what it is and I just- I want to help you, hyung, whatever it is, you might not want to tell me what the problem is but just tell me how I can help you, yeah? Because I can't just.." Jungkook trailed off. 

 

Jimin lifted the blanket to reveal his swollen red eyes, wet cheeks, chapped lips, eyes filled with unshed tears. His expression was calm. ~~_Jungkook could give the worlds to just be able to kiss the sadness away from Jimin._~~  


 

"I'm sorry." Jimin whispered, expression instantly changing, tears falling from his cheeks, he let out uneven breaths. He looked so misrable Jungkook wanted to just hug him and never let go until he absorbed all the pain. 

 

"Don't be sorry, it's okay, I just want to help you." Jungkook said, kissing Jimin's forehead a couple of times. It was risky but fuck it, he couldn't hold it in. _He was trying to be a good friend..._  


 

"I-" words got caught in Jimin's throat, he couldn't get them out, it just made more tears fall down his cheeks, which Jungkook immediately wiped away with his thumb. _Stop_ , Jimin wanted to say, _it hurts_...

 

"Okay, shh, let's not talk, then," Jungkook said calmly, "Do you want to get some fresh air?"  

 

Jimin nodded. He had to get his shit together.

 

They went downstairs and quietly exited the house. Jimin inhaled, and exhaled shakily next to Jungkook who just wanted to hug him again. 

 

_It was a perfect time to just spit it out... Jimin thought._

 

"Better?" Jungkook asked, held Jimin's wrist, thumb brushing his skin. Jimin just nodded and walked towards Jungkook, putting his forehead to rest on Jungkook's collarbone. Jungkook let go of Jimin's wrist to hug him but Jimin brought his hand to put Jungkook's hand down and lace their fingers. Jungkook almost gasped. _Jimin probably needed support. It was okay to hold his hand, if it was going to help his friend get better_ , ~~ _though it hurt that he had to have an excuse to hold his hand._~~  


 

Jimin was really trying to say it, he was trying to say _I love you..._ But only his hands could show his desperateness. One side of him just wanted Jungkook to understand but the other was too scared to lose Jungkook.

 

"Let's walk a little?" Jungkook suggested, although Jimin would _kill_ to just stay like that with Jungkook, it must have been _awkward_ for him, _holding his hand and shit._ So he complied. 

 

_Was it selfish that he was using Jungkook to soothe his pain?_

 

It was pretty dark outside, it wasn't news since it was 11pm or something...

 

They walked until they reached a little park. Jungkook gestured at the nearest bench, Jimin nodded. They seated themselves, Jungkook taking Jimin's hand and putting it on his lap, playing with his fingers which relieved Jimin because at least Jungkook wasn't being weirded out about it. He found the gesture so relaxing, he closed his eyes. He was just going to pretend Jungkook and him were... happy and together. Just like that.

 

Jungkook made a suprised sound.

 

"Hyung, look up," he gestured, "do you remember Gemini?"

 

"The twins?" Jimin said, looking up.

 

"Yeah, the one had shorter legs than the other?" Jungkook nodded, smiling a little, "they're still up there and it seems like they're both alive and pretty healthy. I guess you were wrong about Leo chasing them."

 

Jimin smiled, chuckled, even.

 

"I never said Leo was going to chase them, I said _if_ Leo chased them, the short legged sister would go to shit."

 

"...true." Jungkook admited, "Leo is there, Virgo is there, Libra is there I think it looks a bit sad, though."

 

"How come it can look sad?" Jimin asked.

 

"I don't know, it just doesn't really look bright as usual," Jungkook said, "are you a Libra, hyung?"

 

"Jungkook, you're making me feel weird, are you some wizard or what?" Jimin said, "Yes, I am."

 

"Hyung, I know your birthday you know," Jungkook laughed.

 

"So that was on purpose." Jimin hit Jungkook playfully.

 

"Do you know mine?"

 

"September 1st, 1997, Busan, South Korea, Name: Jeon Jungkook, Blood type: A, Favorite color: Red, Hobies: Dropping honorifics." Jimin mocked.

 

"October 13th, 1995, Busan, South Korea, Name: Park Jimin, Blood type: A, Favorite color: Blue, Hobies: being mad at Jungkook for dropping honorifics."

 

Jimin laughed this time around and they fell into comfortable silence.

 

See, it didn't feel different at all, they could have been having the same conversation if they were actually together. If Jimin didn't pretend...

 

_Jimin may have found someone that he didn't have to change himself for but..._

 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong, Jiminie?" Jungkook talked with satoori. Jimin ignored the dropage of honorifics and smiled, hearing the familiar accent.

 

"I just had a tough week, I feel okay now, though." _Lie_. For the sake of the mood, Jimin concealed his feelings. 

 

It was so peaceful like that. It was all Jimin needed.

_Jungkook was all Jimin needed._

 

It was silence again. Jungkook kept playing with Jimin's fingers.

 

"..hyung?" he said after waiting for a while.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You know you can just come up to me whenever you're feeling upset."

 

"I wouldn't want to burden you," Jimin chuckled. It was so endearing how Jungkook was trying to help him, only if he knew he couldn't help him...

 

"Okay, let's try again," Jungkook said, "Jimin, you're _going to_ come to me whevnever you're feeling upset."

 

Jimin laughed. Jungkook didn't realize what he was doing to him. He wanted to cry again.

 

"Thank you." he said, smiling.

 

"What are friends for?" Jungkook said, squeezing Jimin's hand. Jimin's smile faltered, showing bits of bitterness.

 

Jungkook and Jimin walked back to the house in silence, holding hands.

 

"Hyung, if you don't want to go home we can go to my place?" Jungkook said when they could see the house in the distance, hoping he could have some more alone time with Jimin.

 

"It's fine, Jungkook-ah." Jimin appreciated it but it wouldn't do any good to him.

 

They had to knock on the door because they didn't have the keys, Hoseok was the one opened it.

 

"When did you even leave?" Hoseok gasped. Jungkook let go of Jimin's hand, Hoseok noticed the gesture, eyed Jimin's face. Jimin just walked past him, trying to smile, went upstairs. Jungkook tried to follow but was stopped by Hoseok who wasn't looking at him.

 

"I can handle this." Hoseok mumbled.

 

"But hyung I-" Why would Hoseok...

 

"Just don't, Jungkook." Hoseok said almost threathening.

 

Jungkook was taken aback by Hoseok's reply, he had never seen Hoseok like this, he wasn't even looking at him in the eye.

 

"I-I don't understand..." Jungkook wanted to _cry_.

 

Hoseok quickly left and went upstairs. Jimin was laying on his side.

 

"Jungkook can I just stay alone for a bit?" Jimin said, not looking at the person who entered. Hoseok was right not to let Jungkook go after him, after all.

 

"It's me, baby," Hoseok said, sitting at the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Jimin's head to play with his hair. Jimin opened his eyes, jumping on Hoseok to hug him. Hoseok chuckled. Jimin's eyes were prickling with tears again, hee burried his face to Hoseok's neck, hiccups finding their way out of Jimin's throat.

 

"I can't- a-anymore- hyung," Jimin tried.

 

"I'm sorry, Jiminie, I'm so sorry," Hoseok kissed Jimin's temple, Jimin wasn't even trying to hold back anymore. 

 

Jimin cried for what seemed to be an hour, his eyes were heavy. Hoseok put him in bed and planted a kiss on his forehead, telling him to sleep. Jimin nodded. 

 

Hoseok went downstairs. Jimin needed to be taken care of. Like immediately, and he was going to start with Jungkook.

 

_If it started to hurt Jimin, Hoseok had to do what he had to do._

 

He entered the living room and gestured Jungkook to come with him, he walked into the kitchen, followed by Jungkook.

 

"Jungkook I'm just going to get straight to the point," Hoseok sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

 

Jungkook nodded. What was Hoseok going to say, was it about Jimin, did he not tell Jungkook something?

 

"You have to stay away from Jimin for a while, okay?"

 

Jungkook felt something get caught in his throat, he took a step back, eyes threathening to water.

 

"What did I do, hyung? Did I do something wrong? Why?" Jungkook's voice cracked.

 

"Don't question it, just trust me, okay? I know how I can fix him. Jimin needs to have some time for himself." Hoseok said.

 

"Hyung, I want to help Jimin-hyu-" his eyes started to water.

 

"Jungkook."

 

  
_Please_ , Jungkook wanted to say, _don't make me._ He let out a helpless breath, biting his lip not to cry.

 

Maybe it was better for him too.

 

"Look, I know, Jimin is one of your closest friends if not _the closest_ , I know, it _is_ hard but this is for his sake."

 

_And that was how Hoseok helped Jungkook bury his love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update umm looK I HAVE AN EXCUSE I HAVE BEEN WRITING "SWITCH IT" LATELY AND WRITING SMUT AIN'T EASY OKAY
> 
> this chapter isn't good enough but I felt like I needed to update because it has been almost 3 weeks im sorry for everything
> 
> by the way, i need a beta hmu on tumblr @theashina
> 
> once again, comments are appreciated.


	14. make jimin forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: incoming non-jikook fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for rushing things, I am aware that this chapter could have been extended a few more thousand words but what can you do. my holiday is going to end and I will be back to school so I really wanted to get this chapter up

"Jungkook?" Jihoon started.

 

"Yes, hyung?" Jungkook replied.

 

"Do you want to talk about why you changed the lyrics?" Jihoon sipped his tea.  They were almost done with the song and there were 3 days until the festival.

 

"Nah," Jungkook simply answered.

 

"Look, I know we're not that close of friends but I can see it upsets you, so you could just tell me what happened without giving me a name." Jihoon looked at Jungkook who was sitting just across him in the studio.

 

"...I don't think I could do that..."

 

Jihoon sighed, "I hope it works out for you buddy." Jihoon patted Jungkook's back before going back to working.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

3 days without seeing Jimin, without talking to him, tomorrow was the festival.

 

Jungkook couldn't sleep. Not that he was excited about the festival. ~~He was going to see Jimin.~~  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"How can you look handsome?" Taehyung said to Jungkook, trying to cheer him up.

 

"I don't, hyung." Jungkook shrugged.

 

"Oh come on look at yourself." Taehyung said gesturing at the large mirror in front of Jungkook. He wasn't wearing anything special, just some skinny jeans, a button up shirt along with jean straps, and a blue hat. His hair was straight and thanks to Yoongi, there was a little bit of makeup on his face.

 

"Jungkook-ah, you seriously look nice," Yoongi commented.

 

"Thank you, hyung." Jungkook smiled.

 

"Why don't I get a thank you?" Taehyung exclaimed.

 

"You're not Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook simply answered.

 

"I-" Taehyung started but couldn't finish.

 

There was a knock on the door. Some girl peeked his head from the doorframe.

 

"Jungkook-ssi, last 5 minutes." the girl handed Jungkook his earpieces and left without saying a word.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook waited. Jihoon just patted his back and told him he trusted him.

 

"The next performance will be a solo song by Jeon Jungkook-ssi, produced by Lee Jihoon-ssi, written by Jeon Jungkook-ssi himself. Please enjoy."

 

Jungkook took a deep breath and walked to the stage. He adjusted the microphone that was already placed there. He waited for the music.

 

 

"I'm building this house,

On the moon,

Like a lost astronaut,

Looking at you,

Like a star,

From the place,

The world forgot,

And there's nothing that I can do,

Except bury my love for you,"

 

Jungkook's eyes wandered on the hundreds of faces in front of him just to find that one particular one. There he was. It was the first time he was seeing Jimin and his heart jumped a little when he smiled at him.

 

Jungkook wasn't going to cry. He closed his eyes.

 

"The brightness of the sun will give me just enough

to bury my love

In the moondust,

I long to hear your voice,

But still I make the choice

To bury my love,

In the moondust."

 

He opened his eyes, Jungkook was okay.

 

"Nothing can breathe in the space

Colder than the darkest sea

I have dreams about the days

Driving through your sunset breeze,"

 

Shit, he wasn't.

 

"But the first thing that I will do

Is bury my love for you."

 

His voice was almost trembling. No, he had to sing it properly.

 

"The brightness of the sun will give me just enough

To bury my love

In the moondust,

I long to hear your voice,

But still, I make the choice to bury my love,

In the moondust," 

 

He added high notes to the original song that was playing in the background, that was good, he had to focus on singing.

 

"The brightness of the sun will give me just enough

To bury my love

In the moondust,

I long to hear your voice,

But still I make the choice to bury my love,

In the moondust"

 

He felt a single tear escaping his eyes.

 

"I'll bury my love in the moondust." He finished, almost whispering at the end.

 

The ovation was unbelievable.

 

Jungkook bowed and went off the stage as soon as possible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Jungkook?" Taehyung was after him, "What was that about?"

 

Jungkook ignored it and went to the bathroom, he immediately went in one of the stalls, locking it.

 

"Hey, Jungkook," Taehyung said, "...I didn't know about your lyrics." He sighed, "Did something happen between you and Jimin?"

 

"No," Jungkook said, he heard the bathroom door open and close, "Can I shit in peace?"

 

"Sure Jungkook but- ah, hey Jiminie, what's up?"

 

"I was looking for Jungkook, Jungkook are you here?"

 

"Yes, hyung." Jungkook clenched his hands,

 

"Your song was amazing you know, I finally got to hear you,"

 

"I'll be in the waiting room, Jungkook-ah," Taehyung said not so loudly,

 

"Thank you, Jimin-hyung," Jungkook said.

 

"You aren't really 'shitting', are you?" Jimin chuckled, he had missed Jungkook. Though he wasn't sure why Jungkook wasn't calling him for the last 3 days. Weird. Did he do something wrong?

 

"...no," Jungkook said quietly.

 

Jimin waited.

 

"...You tell me you get sad when I don't tell you things but here you are, singing a song dedicated to someone, almost crying on stage. Actually, you did cry on stage." Jimin sounded sad more than mad.

 

Jungkook bit his lip, shit, shit, shit...

 

"I can't tell you, hyung, even Tae-hyung doesn't know."

 

"Fine." Jimin said, "See you around,"

 

Jungkook heard the door again.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jungkook watched Jimin's performance and went home after the festival was over. He didn't want to come across with anyone so without even telling Taehyung, he grabbed his things and left.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**1 Weeks Away From each other** _

__

Jimin was starting to get worried, Jungkook hadn't even come to him after the performance and he hadn't texted or called him in a week. 

 

He probably should call Jungkook and ask him what was wrong. 

 

"Hoseok-hyung?" Jimin started.

 

"Hmm?" Hoseok replied, lying on the couch.

 

"Jungkook hasn't called me in a week. Do you think I did something wrong?" Jimin asked, sighing.

 

"..no? Maybe he needs some space, Taehyung told me he wasn't talking to him too. I think you should let him be until he feels like talking again." Hoseok said, guiltiness creeping on him.

 

"...Okay.." Jimin said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_**2 Weeks Away From Each Other** _

 

Jungkook was feeling like shit. Absolute fucking shit. He painted, he sang, he danced, and the feeling didn't wash away. Taehyung kept bothering him but eventually stopped when he couldn't get any answers. 

 

Jungkook sighed.

 

Maybe he could go out or some shit.

 

_Where could he go anyway?_

 

He felt restricted from going to Han river because of the possibilities of Jimin being there, which was very unlikely but still had to be considered.

 

Jungkook decided to take a shower, he took off his shirt and threw his phone on the bed which was formerly in his hand. Jungkook opened the door to go to the bathroom.

 

His phone rang. He picked it up.

 

_Unknown Number_

He probably shouldn't take the call but he was curious.

 

"Ayee Jungkookie~" 

 

The voice was somewhat familiar but Jungkook just couldn't grasp who it was.

 

"Um, who is this?"

 

"No shit don't do this to me, Jungkookie." the caller said, sounding a bit drunk.

 

Jungkook squinted as if that was going to make him remember.

 

"I'm sorry." He gave up.

 

"This is Chanyeol. The Camaro Guy."

 

"Oh, Chanyeol-hyung!" Jungkook remembered now.

 

"That's way better." Chanyeol laughed, "You might be wondering why on earth I called you," Chanyeol waited, maybe sipping on his drink, "You see, I was at this bar, no, I am still inside this bar and I'm sitting here, drinking and guess what I saw." Chanyeol said, "Or who I saw."

 

"...who?" Jungkook asked.

 

"G-Dragon." Chanyeol whispered. Jungkook gasped. Chanyeol was so entertained with Jungkook's gasps he laughed, "AND a flying rabbit." 

 

Okay, he was either drunk or high.

 

"How awesome is that, Jungkookie?" Chanyeol chuckled, "Wanna come?"

 

"Yes, hyung, where are you?" Sigh. Jungkook needed to take care of a drunk Chanyeol now.

 

"Do you remember the club we met?" Chanyeol said.

 

"Yeah, I do." Jungkook said while pulling out some black jeans and a shirt for himself from his wardrobe.

 

"I'm there but like at the faaar left~" Chanyeol sang.

 

"Okay, I'm coming, see you bye."

....................

 

Jungkook entered the club after showing his ID to the guard. Now the just had to go to the "faaar left~"

 

"Faar left~" turned out to be a VIP section with some fancy tables and shit.

 

Yup. There he was, drinking on his own.

 

"Jungkookie~" Chanyeol attempted to get up and hug him only to be sat back by Jungkook.

 

"Hyung~" Jungkook faked, not trying too hard because he was fucking drunk as shit.

 

"Come closer." Chanyeol said, "Do you see that green haired man?" 

 

Jungkook did. He nodded.

 

"That is G-Dragon."

 

Jungkook sighed. It was clearly not G-Dragon.

 

"Hyung, I think it's time to go." Jungkook said, tugging at Chanyeol's arm who was laughing uncontrollably.

 

"Jungkook, I think it's time for you to drink." Chanyeol said still laughing.

 

"But we have to go." Jungkook said.

 

"Why?"

 

"We just have to."

 

"I'm not going anywhere before you drink and dance with me." Chanyeol insisted.

 

Maybe one or two shots wouldn't do bad after all.

.................. 

 

Jimin was shocked at first. Because Jeon Jungkook, was standing right in front of him, in Hoseok's favorite club, after two weeks. 

 

It was about time he started talking to him anyways.

 

At least Jimin thought like that before Jungkook didn't even notice him and walked to one of the tables next to them.

 

What. The Fuck.

 

Jimin could still see Jungkook when he sat down next to a stranger he couldn't see.

 

"Taehyung-ah?" Jimin started, "Where is Jungkook?"

 

"Oh, I don't know he has been acting weirdly distant lately, I thought it would be the best if I left him alone."  Taehyung answered before going back to his conversation with Yoongi and Hoseok.

 

.................

 

Chanyeol whistled to call some waiter.

 

"I want 4 shots of whiskey. Make it Jack Daniel's." He said after handing him way too much money for 4 shots.

 

The waiter was back with one extra shot which was apparently bartender's gift since this table had ordered a lot, go figure.

 

"You're gonna drink this all and we're gonna dance and we can go okay?" Chanyeol said as if he was in charge.

 

"Let's skip the dancing part." 

 

"No~"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay. Go. I don't want you."

 

"Hyung-"

 

"I'll drink and dance on my own." Chanyeol said pushing Jungkook away.

 

"But-"

 

"Fuck off Jungkook I thought you could be fun." 

 

Jungkook sighed. He sighed a lot today didn't he.

 

"Okay I will dance with you but we will leave right after."

 

"Fıne okay~" Chanyeol said.

 

_1 shot, 2 shots,_

 

It was kind of getting hot.

 

_3 shots, 4 and finally,_

_5 shots._

 

"Okay~ Let's go dance~" Chanyeol said, grabbing Jungkook's wrist and dragging him before he could protest.

 

...........................

 

Jimin knew the person. It was the Camaro guy.

 

He watched as the guy dragged Jungkook who moved lazily, following the guy until they disappeared in the crowd. No one other than Jimin seemed to be paying attention to their surroundings, of course, why would they?

 

...........................

 

Jungkook was a bit tipsy to admit. The music was pretty loud and he could feel his muscles relaxing. Though the tense feeling was going to be back tomorrow, it felt pretty decent at the moment.

 

"Jungkook I'm always amazed by how good of a dancer you are." Chanyeol said into his ear. Maybe he was a bit too close. Whatever, Jungkook didn't care.

 

Okay maybe Chanyeol was feeling him up but again, he didn't care.

 

And maybe Chanyeol and he were kissing but he felt too relaxed to care. 

 

Lastly, maybe Chanyeol was dragging him out of the crowd to make out in peace, Jungkook just agreed. Chanyeol guided him back to the VIP section, stepping slowly because they could be knocked on the floor since both of their legs didn't seem to support them well, Jungkook's legs were doing whole a lot better.

 

.............................

 

Jimin was living de ja vu. It was 3 weeks ago all over again. He felt the same anger wash over him if not stronger.

 

So Jungkook was supposed to have time on his own. Time on his own _my ass_.

 

Breathe. Jimin told himself.

 

Hoseok noticed.

 

"Jiminie, what's wrong?" he asked,

 

"Nothing," Jimin said.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes I am fucking sure."

 

................................

 

It was enough. Chanyeol was going too far.

 

"Hyung, that's enough." Jungkook said pushing Chanyeol back to his place.

 

"Jungkook, how much younger were you again?" Chanyeol asked leaning back to his seat, closing his eyes.

 

"5 years," he answered.

 

"Well, shit, sorry but you're hot," Chanyeol said apologetically.

 

"Hyung, you promised we would leave," Jungkook said, standing up slowly and gesturing Chanyeol to do the same.

 

"Fine, fine~" Chanyeol said, standing up and grabbing Jungkook's hand.

 

"Your phone." Jungkook said pointing at the phone on the table.

 

"Right." Chanyeol said, grabbing the phone with his other hand, "Thanks," Chanyeol pecked Jungkook on his lips, "Can I crash at your place tonight?" Chanyeol pecked him again, other hand coming to hold Jungkook's other hand, resting his forehead on Jungkook's.

 

"Sure, hyung." Jungkook said, sighing because he was too tired but relaxed nonetheless.

 

"Thank you Jungkook-ah,"  Chanyeol sounded like he was going to cry all of a sudden.

..................................

 

Jimin was holding himself back so he wouldn't go and punch both of the men that were standing in front of him and pecking each other.

 

What was Jungkook trying to do anyways? Even Taehyung didn't know he was here and- what the fuck was up with the Camaro guy? Were they dating and shit? Did Taehyung even know about this guy?

 

....................................

 

Jungkook opened his door, letting Chanyeol in his house.

 

"Nice house, Jungkookie." Chanyeol said tiredly.

 

"Thanks," Jungkook said yawning,

 

"I assume I get to sleep on that wonderful looking couch of yours?" Chanyeol said, looking in the living room from the door.

 

"Nah, you can sleep with me in the bed," _Wow, when did Jungkook become such a sharer?_  


"I think you are the best person I've met," Chanyeol chuckled. Jungkook just dragged him to his bedroom by the hem of his t-shirt, wanting to cuddle with someone.

 

"Hyung, do you want clothes to change into?" Jungkook asked,

 

"Jungkook, you're too nice it hurts my heart," Chanyeol said, clutching his heart.

 

"Is this a yes?"

 

"Yes."

.......................................

 

Chanyeol settled on the bed, spooning Jungkook, he made a pleasant sound. 

 

It didn't take too long before both of them were asleep.

 

.......................................

 

Jimin couldn't help himself before the words found their way out of his mouth.

 

"Taehyung-ah, do you possibly know any friend of Jungkook who has a Camaro?"

 

Taehyung gave him a puzzled look.

 

"Jungkook doesn't have friends other than I know of, which are you, Hoseok-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, kids from dance class, few from Busan but none of them are that rich.." Taehyung trailed off, "Why did you ask?"

 

"Nothing, there's this person who I came across to, he told me he was a friend of one of my friends, weirdo." Jimin chuckled, earning one from Taehyung.

 

Why was Jungkook even trying to keep it secret? All of his friends would respect him if he was in a relationship, even if it were some sugar daddy shit.

 

..........................................

 

Jungkook woke up with the sound of the shower. It must be Chanyeol, he thought, it was, what, 7am?. He checked the clock on his nightstand, 7:11 am. He chuckled at how Chanyeol was so comfortable, he didn't mind, in fact, it was kind of nice. The water stopped and Jungkook was still in the bed. Chanyeol came out dressed, to Jungkook's surprise.

 

"Did I wake you up?" Chanyeol asked apologetically.

 

"No," Jungkook lied, smiling. For some strange reason, he didn't want Chanyeol to feel bad.

 

"You don't have to lie, Jungkook-ah." Chanyeol threw himself on the bed, getting under the covers.

 

"I'm not lying, and actually, I'm gonna take a shower too." Jungkook said, getting up, _why was he even bothering?_  


_........................................_

Just like Chanyeol, Jungkook got dressed in the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol was still on the bed, staring blankly at somewhere. Jungkook dried his hair with a towel, settling next to Chanyeol. He threw the towel on the ground, getting under the covers to lay back down, facing Chanyeol.

 

"Jungkook, do you ever feel... empty?" Chanyeol asked softly.

 

"...More than I like to admit, yes." Jungkook answered.

 

"...Okay, it's good to know I'm not alone." Chanyeol smiled. It was the first time Jungkook saw such a sincere smile from Chanyeol.

 

"Of course you're not alone, hyung." Jungkook smiled.

 

"By the way, I'm sorry that I called you last night and that you had to take care of me, I'm such a bad hyung aren't I?" Chanyeol chuckled.

 

"No, you had to take care of me as well, remember?" Jungkook could tell Chanyeol was more than he showed him.

 

"But I didn't take you home, let you sleep in my bed, let you use my shower, cuddle with you, listen to you saying some stupid shit to me," Chanyeol laughed.

 

"Next time," Jungkook laughed too, "No, seriously, hyung, it's okay, I needed to relax and well, you became my excuse,"

 

Chanyeol nodded, closing his eyes.

 

"This feels nice," he said, "but it would be nicer if I could hug my lovely 5 years younger dongsaeng and go back to sleep." Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Jungkook just laughed and accepted the offer.

 

_He wouldn't mind being friends with Chanyeol._

.....................................

 

Taehyung thought he came to the wrong house.

 

But how the fuck could Jungkook's key open another house's door?

 

Taehyung felt really bad not letting Jungkook know about going to the club and he just came to check up on him, though, he was pretty surprised to find not one but two bodies in Jungkook's bed.

 

He left the room quietly and gestured Yoongi to take a look.

 

Yoongi looked just as confused.

 

"What do we do?" Taehyung asked quietly.

 

"Leave?" Yoongi said unsurely.

......................................

 

"I'm so hungry." Jungkook whined in bed. It was afternoon.

 

"Me too." Chanyeol whined back.

 

"I don't feel like cooking anything let's just go out and eat." Jungkook said, quickly getting up. Chanyeol agreed.

 

"I'm sorry but I don't feel like changing your clothes, Jungkook." 

 

"It's fine I just want to eat right now let's just go." Jungkook said gesturing Chanyeol to come with him.

......................................

 

"But I want to see your school." Chanyeol whined.

 

"FINE. Fine, hyung." Jungkook gave up because Chanyeol wasn't going to give up. Jungkook lead the way to some place near the school that they could eat, "I can't believe you're making me go near my school on my free day."

 

"What? I just wanted to see. I wonder how it feels to be a college student..."

.......................................

 

"Your school looked pretty nice earlier." Chanyeol said as he ate a piece of tomato.

 

"You've only seen like ten percent of it, hyung." Jungkook said, "And why are we eating outside? The inside is pretty warm."

 

"It's better to wake you up." Chanyeol pointed at Jungkook.

 

"Whatever." Jungkook said as he started eating his egg.

.....................................

 

"Hyung, let me pay." Jungkook insisted.

 

"No fucking way Jeon Jungkook."

 

"But like I'm super rich." Jungkook said.

 

"I'm driving a fucking Camaro, Jungkook, do I have to say more?"

 

"Fuck you."

 

"YAH. I'm 5 years older than you." Chanyeol said as he finally paid the cashier.

 

Jungkook didn't wait for Chanyeol and left the restaurant. It was bright and as always, busy. Jungkook could see lots of people walking past him and just across the road, there were street sellers, trying to sell children different shaped balloons and toys.

 

Oh. My. God.

 

There was a Grumpy cat balloon. 

 

And Jeon Jungkook as the #1 fan of cat memes, had to get that balloon. He waited for Chanyeol to come.

 

"Hyung, come on, I found something that looks like you." Jungkook said as he dragged Chanyeol to the balloon seller.

 

Jungkook bought the helium filled balloon and tied it around Chanyeol's wrist with anticipation. He stepped back to look at his masterpiece. Chanyeol pretended to be offended.

 

Chanyeol looked _so_ funny. He started laughing _so_ hard.

 

Chanyeol was content with Jungkook's reaction. He imitated Grumpy cat, earning louder laughs from Jungkook.

 

_Jungkook just liked when humans imitated cats, okay._

.................................................

 

Jimin thought he heard Jungkook's laugh.

 

It was impossible to hear Jungkook on the way to school because it was Jungkook's free day.

 

He was probably imagining things.

 

He heard it once again and he couldn't help but look around.

 

  
_Oh. There he was._  Jimin's heart pounded.

 

Jimin almost smiled, seeing Jungkook laugh until he came to realize the reason. For a moment he forgot how angry he felt towards Jungkook when he saw him so happy but there he was laughing because of someone else other than Jimin.

 

Jimin stopped. It wasn't even making him angry anymore.

 

It just... _hurt_.

 

...................................................

 

**_3 Weeks Away From Each Other_ **

 

Chanyeol seemed to come by more often Jungkook thought he would. Not that he was complaining. He seemed to somehow cheer Jungkook up.

 

.................................................

 

"Jimin-ah." Hoseok said as he sipped on his coffee.

 

"Yes, hyung?" Jimin answered weakly.

 

Jimin started looking really pale recently and he was quieter than usual which concerned Hoseok.

 

"I have an idea but think about it before you give me the answer, okay Jiminie?" Hoseok said.

 

"...Okay,"

 

"How about I set you on a date with someone?"

 

Hoseok thought Jungkook was hell of a friend, they haven't been talking for 3 weeks now, though he felt bad because he had to do this, Jimin's mental health was on the line, so he wasn't gambling. Jimin could love someone other than Jungkook and he could be loved back. This way, his best friend wasn't going to get hurt.

 

"...Okay."

 

Was Hoseok mistaken or did Jimin just say 'okay'?

 

"I'm trying to help you, Jiminie, I can tell that Jungkook- I can realize it hurts you, okay, just give this guy a chance to make you forget."

 

Jimin nodded mindlessly, staring blankly at his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao what if i turned this into Jungkook&Chanyeol fic lol ChanKook for lyf


	15. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um does anyone even care about this story anymore lol

Jimin felt wrong.

 

He felt wrong dressing up, styling his hair. He felt wrong when Hoseok gave him the adress that he needed to head to. He felt wrong standing at the place where he was now.

 

Maybe it sounded a little dramatic like he was a teenager but it just felt wrong.

 

Silly how he couldn't realize what he had done to himself over time.

 

It had been a whole month without any sort of interaction with Jungkook. At this point, Jimin was sure Jungkook was avoiding him. It probably hadn't been that hard since their buildings were far apart in the campus too.

 

Jimin's phone vibrated. His heart hadn't stopped jumping at every notification he got for the past month. But of course, none of them were from Jungkook.

 

Maybe Hoseok was right and he should move on. But the thing was, it was easier said than done.

 

Maybe these wouldn't have happened if Jimin wasn't so careless about how much and who he got himself attached to.

 

Still, he didn't consider Jungkook as a mistake of his. It was just unfortune. He wondered if he could ever stop the what if's going on inside his head but he knew in the end, it was just all an illusion and the reality was harsh.

 

He tapped on the message Hoseok send him which said something along the lines of 'he'll be there in a minute, good luck'

 

Jimin slid the phone into his pocket and approached the figure that was coming towards him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everything was so wrong.

 

Jimin lightly dabbed water on his face just enough not to ruin his light makeup. He needed some space to calm himself.

 

He was trying so hard to enjoy his time and be himself but it wasn't happening. Words ended up coming out of Jimin's mouth wasn't Jimin and he wasn't acting like himself either.

 

Come on, he told himself, you have done this a thousand times now. What was the difference?

 

He used people to move on from other people in the past. It was not anything new either.

 

Okay, he had to collect himself now. It wasn't the time to argue with himself.

 

He went back to his seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Do you like pineapple?" he asked looking at the waffle the next table was eating.

 

"I like it a lot." Jimin said, Jungkook's shampoo smelled like pineapple.

 

"I don't understand how you like that thing," he shook his head, "It tastes and smells like an old lady's sweat mixed with a fruit perfume."

 

"I just do," he chuckled.

 

"How about vanilla?" he asked looking at portion of the ice cream that was being served to the other table.

 

"I like vanilla too," Jimin said. Jungkook had told him he smelled nice when he wore his vanilla perfume. 

 

"I like vanilla but I think it's too sweet," he said.

 

The conversation was going light as they drank their coffee.

 

"Are you a cat or a dog person?"

 

"I consider myself as a dog person but cats aren't too bad either," Jimin said, cats must be good if they made Jungkook laugh all the god damn day. Jimin believed Jungkook's free time activity was %30 drawing, %69 finding cat memes, %1 others. Jungkook was such-

 

"How about you?" Jimin asked with a delay.

 

"I'm %100 a dog person," he said proudly, "Cats are mini versions of Satan, I can even write a thesis about this, don't fight me," he joked.

 

Jimin laughed. He appreciated the humor.

 

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

 

"Red-I mean blue." Jimin was finding it harder every second, "What about yours?" Did everything have to somehow relate to Jungkook? Why?

 

"Green. It reminds me of nature," he commented. "Are you a sea or a sky person?"

 

"Definitely a sky person," Of course Jimin was a sky person, it was a shame he compared the sky and the sea. Sky was far more beautiful.

 

"Pity, I'd say sea." he shrugged.

 

The conversation went on.

 

Until,

 

Jimin just couldn't breathe anymore. He was looking for anything that was similar to Jungkook in his words. He was looking for Jungkook in someone else.

 

At that moment, he knew, fate wasn't in his favor. Not this time. Not today.

 

Jimin excused himself and thanked him for spending time with him. He said he'd call him later and left the cafe.

 

He let out a deep breath when the warm air of a Sunday sunset hit his face. He started walking towards a direction. Just whatever direction his legs felt like.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jimin wasn't surprised when he ended up standing in front of the river that had seen quite a few moments of his life that he'll never forget.

 

Just when the thought of Jungkook maybe coming there crossed his mind, his brain stopped for the first time that day and told him Jungkook wasn't coming. He wasn't coming and Jimin should accept it.

 

Jimin gave up. He had no reasons to believe Jungkook was going to pop up from nowhere.

 

Maybe it was better this way, he could sit and gather his thoughts in his favorite place. Wait, could he call that his favorite place?

 

He went and sat on his usual spot, leaning back to the wall behind him. Everything looked amazing from that point. He never saw the sun set from here.

 

As Jimin sat there and watched the sunset, his mind tired from all the things going on inside his head, he was unaware of the upcoming events.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Chanyeol-hyung, there's a lunar eclipse today, don't you want to watch?"

 

"What the fuck is that? A food?"

 

"Very funny. I'll leave right away if you're not coming." Jungkook held his jacket in his hands, along with two glasses to protect their eyes from sun. He put the glasses into his pocket.

 

"You go kid. I'm too lazy." Chanyeol gestured Jungkook to leave.

 

"I can't believe you're going to miss this." Jungkook shook his head while putting on the jacket.

 

"I can't believe you're such a nerd."

 

"Shut up."

 

"I love you too."

 

"I'm leaving."

 

"I'll miss you too Jungkookie,"

 

"Bye," Jungkook stepped out of the house, shutting the door after himself.

 

Okay, maybe Chanyeol was right about him being a nerd... In the end he didn't need to go and wait for an eclipse which was 2 hours away. But it wasn't like Jungkook was going to complain about waiting for it. In fact, eclipse was some sort of excuse to go and see Han river after so long.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook knew it was Sunday. And he knew what Sunday meant. Jimin could be there.

 

Who was he kidding? Jimin wasn't there.

 

He blankly took steps towards his hideout. Their hideout. No, his hideout. He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings which was going to lead to an unexpected realization.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jimin's mind was so full, he didn't hear the sound of the steps walking towards him until they were a meter away. He looked up.

 

His brain was wrong after all.

 

At this point, he couldn't even beliene inp his eyes that Jungkook was standing right in front of him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook's eyes went blurry for a second due to how his heart suddenly fastened when he looked down at the figure sitting on the ground.

 

Jimin was there. Right there.

 

He felt moments of happiness before all the thoughts invaded his mind yet again. What should he do now? Apologize? He had to do _something_. He opened his mouth to start an endless waterfall of words he kept all this time but not only a drip of them made it out of Jungkook's mouth when Jimin averted his gaze like he had just witnessed something extremely ordinary and like Jungkook's existence wasn't important at all.

 

He, himself, didn't know the reason why his mood changed suddenly. Now, Jimin just felt angry looking at Jungkook. He didn't feel yearning, he didn't feel relieved.

 

Jungkook couldn't move his feet, his hands, his eyes, his mouth. No nothing. His body was paralyzed.

 

"Are you gonna stand there?" Jimin asked nonchalantly, "Or are you going to run away like you've been doing for the last month, you got options."

 

Jungkook felt the first blade ripping his insides. Jimin's voice was so dangerously calm.

 

"I..." It was frustrating how he couldn't say anything.

 

There was no running away anymore.

 

Everything was going to be alright. He just needed to find an excuse. Once he made his way out of this, he could- he could-

 

Breathe in, breathe out, Jungkook told himself. He decided it would be the best thing to do to sit next to Jimin to make surehe understood he wasn't running away. Jimin didn't react when Jungkook finally got himself to sit next to him.

 

And it began.

 

He silence was streching and streching, the stress became overwhelming with every second.

 

But it only just began.

 

Neither Jungkook could bring himself to speak up nor Jimin showed any effort in looking like he was interested in what Jungkook was going to say.

 

10 minutes,

 

25 minutes,

 

50 minutes,

 

1 hour.

 

The time passed by while Jimin's anger moved over to make place for the sadness in Jimin to show itself. 

 

Why did Jungkook have to get in his life? Why did Jungkook have to make Jimin feel like this? Why did he have to not be his Jungkook? Just why? Jimin didn't understand how fate worked. He was sitting next to him, just centimeters away from him. He'd want to hug him and ask him why, why he had to be so unreachable, why he had to be everything Jimin wanted and needed and asked for, why he had to be so close but so far away.

 

But back to reality, Jungkook hadn't spoke a word, messaged a character, looked at him as if he cared for the past month.

 

Why did Jimin have to care? Why was he the only one he cared? His life was a cycle that never ended. He was always the one who cared, always the one who loved and always the one who got left behind. Why did he have to care about people who didn't give a damn about him?

 

He was mad at Jungkook. He was mad at him for not missing him, not thinking about him as much as he thought about him, not worrying about him this whole time as much as he did, not needing him as much as he did, not wanting him as much as he did, and not loving him as much as he did. Not that any of those were Jungkook's fault. But Jimin couldn't find anyone else to blame.

 

He was either going to blame himself for letting himself fall or he was going to blame Jungkook for making him fall.

 

What a fucking tragedy, he thought, he couldn't blame Jungkook. He didn't do anything wrong.

 

Jimin, on the other hand, he did everything wrong.

 

He could feel his eyes burning.

 

He had never felt like going and crying against his pillow in a long time until now.

 

"Tell me, Jungkook," he wanted it to be over so he could go and cry in peace. He didn't know how to ask, how to talk about everything all of a sudden, he opened his mouth and closed it when he felt water making his way through to his eyes. How could he ask without it hurting?

 

He waited.

 

"Why?" Jimin asked simply. Although the question was the shortest form of everything he wanted to ask, it was so pure that his voice couldn't help but tremble, eyes fully watered now.

 

Jungkook's heart stopped at the shiny liquid threathening to fall down Jimin's cheeks.

 

He fucked up.

 

Jimin was crying because of him.

 

"H-hyung, I thought- I just thought-" Jungkook heard his own voice, so miserable and desperate. He would kill to wipe away Jimin's yet to fall tears and hold his hand.

 

"You thought what?" Jimin bit his lip to surpass a sob.

 

Jungkook never thought he could hurt Jimin like this. He never wanted to...

 

A part of him was trying to tell Jungkook that it was only just a month that they didn't interact and that Jimin was overreacting.

 

Fuck that part of him.

 

Whatever the fuck the situation was, Jimin was fucking crying and Jungkook was sure his heart never felt so much pain before. _Please don't cry_ , he wanted to say, only if his lips would spell it out. He just wanted to reach and hold Jimin's hand and pull him closer and smell his scent and tell him how sorry he was and that everthing was going to be okay. But he couldn't. Jungkook's nails were scratching on the stone ground under his hand. 

 

"I thought you needed a break," Jungkook couldn't tame the trembling in his voice.

 

"From what?"

 

"People,"

 

"Why would you assume I want something like that?"

 

Jungkook, once again, opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was starting to feel the burn on his eyes.

 

"A fucking month, Jungkook, 30 days," Jimin said, he breathed out unsteadily, "If you want to get away from me, don't make excuses, just say so," words barely made it out of Jimin's lips, few tears finally escaping his eyes.

 

"No, no, no, no, hyung, I don't," Jungkook shook his head. He was dying to just... touch Jimin, it didn't matter how, he could hold his hand, hug...

 

That's how Jungkook expressed himself. He could say things that he could never say out loud with a touch of fingers, that was who he was. Although it was frustrating to not be able to say everything he felt, he couldn't put them into words.

 

But he couldn't touch Jimin. He was just a steo away but so many miles away at the same time.

 

Jungkook needed to get the tears away from Jimin's face no matter what.

 

He lifted his hand up and brought it to Jimin's face. It was like he was carrying the earth on his limbs. It was so hard to bring himself to do it...

 

Jimin pushed away Jungkook's arm maybe a little to harshly, careful not to have too much contact.

 

Jungkook was going to cry. He would rather die than feel Jimin push him away like he was some dissapointment. Jungkook felt disgusted of himself. 

 

"You know Jungkook," Jimin wiped the tears away with his sweatherpaws, "I can understand things," Jimin nodded to himself, "and I just want you to know that I wouldn't judge no matter what your reason is, whether it be you don't want to be friends with me anymore or-"

 

"Hyung, that's not true at all," Jungkook could only say. The knot in his throat was preventing him from forming any longer sentence. He was barely holding it back.

 

Jimin looked at him in so much sadness Jungkook almost wished he was never in Jimin's life to hurt him like this.

 

Jimin sighed and averted his gaze. He gave up on trying to get Jungkook to admit. In fact, he was so done he could walk away.

 

"I'm so sorry, hyung," Jungkook said after a while. It took some time to get himself to speak but after the words left his mouth, Jungkook was powerless once again.

 

Jimin looked at him, flat expression.

 

What the fuck was he going to do now? Accept Jungkook's apology and let him break him again?

 

Everyone was the same, and whoever Jimin forgave, came back to hurt him even more.

 

Jimin turned his head away.

 

Jungkook needed to fix this because he couldn't take it. He couldn't take that Jimin was looking at him like he meant nothing to him. Jungkook wanted to mean something to Jimin. With his last power, he took a deep breath.

 

"Hyung, I just wanted you to get some space for yourself-"

 

"Some space for my fucking self? That's your excuse?" Jimin ran his fingers through his hair. He was getting angry. "You saw me that day Jungkook, you came to me and saw how fucking- fucking sad and depressed I was, did I tell you to leave me alone while we were at the park? Did I?"

 

"No-"

 

"Exactly, no, because the thing is, Jungkook, I am always on my own and if I needed time alone, I have a fucking mouth to voice my desires, I don't know what makes you think I am not able to tell people to get the fuck away from me but just for the record, I am infact, capable of deciding if I want company or not."

 

"I didn't mean to-"

 

"I know, I know, you didn't mean to make me feel upset. No one ever means to upset me, go figure, I always get upset over things," Jimin said sarcastically.

 

"I'm sorry,"

 

"No, no, don't be sorry, I should be sorry, for getting all sad over this, it's not like it's important or anything, you just avoid your friend for a month and have fun with others, no big fucking deal,"

 

"Hyung, please listen-" Everything was firing back, Jungkook's tears were more visible in his eyes every second.

 

"I know exactly what you're going to say, here, you are going to say that it has nothing to do with me that you have other friends and that I shouldn't feel replaced. Whatever, Jungkook, I'll save you time,"

 

"Why would you a-" He could just go home and cry.

 

"I'm doing this so you don't have to lie by yourself Jungkook,"

 

"I was not going to-" There it was. The first tear.

 

"It's okay Jungkook, you don't have to feel like you need to justify yourself, you didn't do anything wrong, like I said I exeggerate things, no big deal,"

 

"I'm so fucking sorry," Jungkook shook his head at Jimin's words. He couldn't look at Jimin in the eye anymore. 

 

"You know what, I'm sick and distgusted of hearing people apologize, do you know why? Because that's what everyone always does. For people, apologizing is the easiest way out, they think everything will be just the same but in reality, nothing will ever be the same,"

 

"Please forgive me, hyung," Jungkook was long crying at this point. He didn't know anything other than beg for forgiveness. He didn't want to lose Jimin. He wanted everything to be the same as before. 

 

It made Jimin more frustrated that Jungkook wasn't doing anything other than saying sorry.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Jungkook cried quietly, looking at his hands.

 

"Tell me why the fuck are you sorry for, Jungkook. Are you sorry because life decided to get us to be friends, are you sorry because you need to deal with my shit, are you sorry because you could be spending your time with someone else and actually enjoy your time, are you sorry because I'm in your life-"

 

"No, no, no, hyung, you're not listening to me..." Jungkook's voice was so weak.

 

"-Well, me too Jungkook, me too, I'm sorry because you have to be my friend, I'm sorry that you have to put up with this bullshit, I'm sorry that you have to waste your time on me, I'm sorry that I busied you all this time, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry for disturbing your Sunday nights, I'm sorry for getting involved in your personal life, I'm sorry that I make you feel responsible as a friend, I'm sorry that I was dumb enough to think that you cared, I'm sorry for thinking that maybe you would understand, I'm so sorry that I thought you were different, I'm sorry that you are the closest person to me, I'm sorry that I would kill to see you smile, I'm sorry I feel safe when you hug me, I'm sorry that I like your smell, I'm sorry that I feel happy when you're next to me, I'm sorry that I can't live without you, I'm sorry that I feel depressed when you're away, I'm so so so fucking sorry that I'm so fucking in love with you, Jungkook, I fucking apologize," Jimin was too angered to hear his own words.

 

Just when Jungkook thought his heart was going to fail and his body was going to give up on him, Jimin's words made it to Jungkook's ears.

 

What did he say?

 

_"...I'm so so so fucking sorry that I'm so fucking in love with you..."_

Jungkook prayed that this was not a dream and that he was not going to wake up.

 

Jimin was panting and the realization was slowly making its way to his brain.

 

Shit. 

 

Jimin just fucked his life for good.

 

He stood up so quickly, and walked so fast, Jungkook wouldn't have been able to catch him if he wasn't sitting ahead of him.

 

"Hyung-" Jungkook held from his wrist, trying to get Jimin to look at him.

 

"Let me go."

 

"No, I won't." Jungkook was still crying.

 

Jimin made a sharp move, freeing himself but Jungkook's arms came yet again to catch him more sturdily.

 

Jungkook wasn't good with words. So he did the only thing he could do.

 

He kissed Jimin.

 

He pulled Jimin from his arm so he was facing him, he put his other hand on Jimin's neck to support.

 

There was a moment of surprise and Jimin's lips melted into Jungkook's after that. The kiss was pretty chaste and it didn't last long despite carrying so much meaning.

 

Jimin looked at Jungkook, question marks showing through his eyes.

 

Jungkook looked in Jimin's eyes that he was so in love with.

 

"I'm sorry that I'm in love with you too, hyung." tears were still falling down Jungkook's cheeks, his eyes red.

 

What.

 

Wait, wait,

 

What?

 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin's neck, pulling him closer. He finally smelled Jimin's sweet scent that he had been missing for what seemed to be forever. Jimin did wrap his arms around Jungkook although it was lagged due to the shock.

 

Jungkook hugged him so tight, afraid of losing his warmness against his skin. 

 

Jimin was aware that Jungkook seemed to miss him. And so did Jimin. He felt like crying even more now. He tightened his arms around Jungkook, burying his face to his shoulder. The problem was still unanswered but Jimin didn't have the power to argue further. He just wanted Jungkook, all could be fixed later.

 

Jungkook heard Jimin sob a few times into his shoulder.

 

"Hyung, don't cry," Jungkook who had just stopped crying said.

 

Jimin nodded slowly. Jungkook put his hand on Jimin's head, running his fingers through his hair, vanilla fragrance enveloping his consciousness with each touch.

 

"Let's go home, hyung." Jungkook said, pulling off.

 

Just then, everything started getting darker. Light around them was disappearing.

 

The eclipse.

 

What a timing...

 

Jimin didn't look puzzled.

 

"It's a lunar eclipse, right?" he asked, wiping his face, "We can go home after watching."

 

Jungkook nodded, "Here," he pulled out and gave Jimin the spare glasses. He took Jimin's hand and laced their fingers. 

 

They sat until the eclipse was over, Jimin's head on Jungkook's shoulder.

 

"Hyung?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

 

"Do I need to answer this?"

 

"I want to hear it."

 

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend, Jungkook." 

 

Jungkook smiled pleasantly. Jimin kissed his temple.

 

"Let's go home," the older said.

 

"Hyung,"

 

"What?"

 

"I love you,"

 

"I know,"

 

"Why are you being a savage right now? We're supposed to have a cute conversation after the whole 'watching sky shit together' scene you know."

 

"Jungkook, this is not a k-drama."

 

"Fine."

 

"And just for the record, I love you more."

 

"Is this where that annoying endless 'No, I love you more,' cycle begins?"

 

"Guess so."

 

"Well, I'm pretty sure I love you more."

 

"Wanna bet?"

 

"Hyung you can't fight me on....

 

Their voices faded as they walked home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to finish it so I did. Hope you enjoyed and Thanks for sticking with me till the end. 
> 
> P.s sorry for grammar mistaked and typos
> 
> I'm planning on writing an extra chapter so don't worry about it. Just leave a comment on what you're curious about and I'll include it in the next chapter. 
> 
> Wow this was so much fun to write


End file.
